A Certain Extension
by TheAnimeTrain
Summary: Enshin thought of himself as a 'supporting character' and not as a 'main character' because he's just like that. He just wanted to support the few friends he had. He didn't think he would end up having two Level 5s as friends though. Not to mention that unlucky boy he meets. (Crappy summary. I know.)
1. A Certain Character

**Hello one and hello all! So as my first fanfic, I decided to do an oc To Aru fic (obviously), so I hope you all enjoy. As a small warning, I think I have crappy grammar and an even crappier writing style, so take that as you will. Now let's just start!**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the To Aru series

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Certain Character - The_Protagonist_Isn't_Always_A_Main_Character

* * *

 _It is June 10th and for those of you who are looking to go on a hot date tonight, be careful cuz there might be some trouble heading your way!_

"Hm. Stupid people. There's no way they can scientifically be accurate with that nonsense," a boy said as he walked down the streets of Academy City

The boy had shaggy brown hair and wore a male Nagatenjouki uniform. Although the uniform was fixed to make it look more comfortable for the boy, with the size seeming to have been forcibly enlarged, the top few buttons undone and the tie loosened around his neck.

Enshin sighed as he pulled out a small notebook and wrote something on it. It was already late and he knew he would be in trouble when he got back to his dorm. He didn't really care since he liked the quiet night right now.

"I can't believe they didn't have an Gekota accessories there. I ended up spending my whole day at useless places."

Enshin looked up to see a girl walking in the opposite direction as him. He noticed that she was wearing the Tokiwadai school uniform.

"Hm. Gekota? I wouldn't expect to hear an ojou-sama complaining about not getting one."

The girl's attention went straight to him with a flustered look. She hadn't noticed him there until he started to speak to her.

"Wh-what!? N-no, you've got it wrong! It's for my little sister!"

"It's alright if you like that kind of stuff, ya know. I'm not going to judge you. If I did then I would be a hypocrite." Enshin pulled out his phone and showed the screen to the girl. The image was one of a train with a face on it. "See. I like a kids show and I'm in high school."

"It's not Gekota, but I'm glad to know there's someone like you." The girl extended her had out. "I'm Misaka Mikoto. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Name's Toaru Enshin," the high schooler said as he took the hand. "So you're the Railgun of Tokiwadai, huh? Well I must say that you aren't what I expected."

Mikoto got a small frown at hearing this.

"But it's in a good way." Looking at the time on his phone, Enshin sighed. "Well it's getting late. We should get going back to our respective dorms."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Thanks for being a gentleman and all, but I'll be fine."

"I figured you'd say that." Enshin wrote something down on his notebook and ripped the paper out. He gave the paper to Mikoto along with two others. "Here you go. a present from me."

"What are these?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the papers.

Each paper had a different word written on it. The first one had the word 'Calm' on it. The second one had the word 'Happy' on it. The third one had the word 'Friendship' written on it.

"When you feel sad, mad, or have any negative thoughts, just look at the first two and they will make you feel better. It has something to do with my ability. As for the last one, just think of it as a reminder that you now have a new friend in me."

"What? Why would you..."

"I figure that Level 5 Espers must have it hard since they're so famous. I know the feeling you probably get when there are fake people trying to be your friends, so I just want people like me to feel like they have at least one friend. A true friend."

"Thank you. It's really nice to know," Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, well, we must be going. By the way, you only have three chances to use those two papers. I still need to work on the limit of what I can do."

"Thanks for the info. Maybe I'll see you around some time," Mikoto said as she started to walk away.

"Can't wait. See ya, Miko-chan."

* * *

"Depends upon the reason."

"And this is why our conversations are always bland," Enshin said as he walked side-by-side with one of his friends and classmate.

Rusty was a male who was a little taller than Enshin with orange hair, that he dyed. He wore the Nagatenjouki male uniform.

"Just because I don't have an ability, doesn't mean I don't know how you feel."

"You say that, but you're also the one getting better grades."

"Your grades aren't that bad."

"They're average, and that's the problem. I've even asked Shino-chan for help, but she's busy with some weird experiment that she won't tell me about."

"Honestly, she doesn't tell us anything anymore," Rusty said with a sigh.

The two were walking through the streets of District 18 and made their way across to head over to District 5.

"Well I guess it makes sense if the project is really that big."

"Whatever. As long as she pays us back with some snacks, I'm fine if she's really even cloning someone and using those clones as test subjects to make someone into a Level 6."

"Don't be ridiculous, she would have to at least get us dinner and snacks for something like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two stopped in their tracks and felt a shiver run down their spines.

"The heck was that?"

"Dunno."

"Anyways, let's go."

"Where?"

"That one place."

"Fine."

* * *

"Naturally, my destiny invites anguish, my trembling legs remember too well…that inevitability. The place I'm facing, is it Heaven? Or is it Hell? Come, now I'll come to understand everything..."

Enshin nodded his head to his own singing as he walked through Academy City as some lights guided his way.

"A-ha! There you are!"

Enshin looked to the side to see a group of guys crowding around a girl and a boy grabbing the girl's wrist. He recognized the girl as Misaka Mikoto, his new friend.

He watched as the scene played out like this; Mikoto pulls her wrist back, more yelling goes on, electricity is made, boy is still standing, Mikoto shocked (no pun intended), boy runs away, and Mikoto looking irritated as a crowd starts to form.

Letting out a sigh, Enshin started walking towards the crowd. He clicked his tongue and the crowd started to disperse, seeming to find the incident uninteresting now. The only ones left were Enshin, Mikoto, and the burned people on the ground.

"Now, now. What did I say to do when you're irritated?"

Mikoto turned to the voice and looked around a little. She saw Enshin then noticed that the crowd had dispersed already.

"Oh, it's you. What did you do with the crowd?"

"I just made sure their ears were working correctly."

"Okay... And that means what exactly?"

"Nothing much." Enshin looked down at the burned people and sighed again. "We should get going before Anti-Skill or Judgement come."

"I guess you're right."

The two took their leave and made their way to a bigger area. People were still out and around as if there was no curfew to begin with.

"So did you get in trouble last time fore being late?"

"Nah. I was lucky enough to get a kouhai's help with that issue."

"Hm. Good for you. At least you have someone like that."

"Okay, you make it sound like I'm totally isolated from everyone else." Mikoto said as she put a hand on her hip.

"But aren't you treated like that?"

Mikoto's tough exterior fell a little as she got a somewhat sad expression. It was true that other people have been keeping some sort of distance from her, but she knew that it was because they felt inferior to her, not because they hated her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Enshin gave her an apologetic look. He then stightened up a little bit. "As a formal apology, I shall let you in on a secret of mine."

"Hm? And what would that be?"

"I knew a certain person who can get some Gekota stuff for you. Some of which hasent even come out yet."

The effect of those words happened in an instant. Mikoto was in front of him with wide, sparkling eyes, and hands clasped together. All-in-all, he found it cute like a little kid finding something they had wanted under a Christmas tree when they woke up.

"Really? You would help me out like that!?"

"U-um...Yeah. That's what friends do. They help each other out..."

"Thank you!"

"S-sure. No problem." Enshin got a smile on his face, backed away a bit and patted Mikoto on the head. "Ya know, when you don't have that attitude, you really are like a regular girl."

"Sh-shut up!" Sparks started to come off of Mikoto's head, making Enshin move to dodge them.

"Now, now, don't be so violent, Miko-chan. You won't be getting a boyfriend that way." More sparks flew at his head, but he quickly ducked under them. "That was a close one. You should be more carful. Someone can get hurt like that, ya know."

"That's the point!"

* * *

It was currently July 1st and the Level 4 Esper wasn't happy for the fact that one of his friend left Academy City for a demonstration while he was stuck having to still go to school. The two had been hanging out often and Mikoto had told him about stuff that has happened like the kouhai that helped her moving in to be her new roommate (he didn't want to know what happened to the original roommate) and about the times when she would run into the boy he had seen trying to get her away from the group of guys.

He in turn had told her about his ability called Sense Distortion and about his other two friends from Nagatenjouki. He didn't have any tales like her's since he preferred to stay in the background and be 'a supporting character' rather than 'the main character who fight for justice' like in mangas and such.

After that stuff was said, they each introduced their friends. He was introduced to the kouhai named Shirai Kuroko (who had tried to intimidate him), while the two girls were introduced to Rusty. Shinobu was working on that project again, so she didn't meet the two middle school girls. They all seemed to get along and even managed to make sure Kuroko wouldn't try and kill the two boys.

Now currently, none of his friends were able to hang out with him since Mikoto was in Russia for a presentation, Rusty was off doing who-knows-what, Kuroko was busy with Judgement, and Shinobu was busy with her project.

"Russia. She goes off to Russia and I'm stuck here. Couldn't she say that I was her assistant or something. All that Gekota stuff is coming in today and I don't feel like having it all in my room." Enshin continued to gumble as he aimlessly walked through the streets of Academy City. "No one. Not a damn person to hang out with. Man, this sucks." Enshin couldn't help up to pull out his phone and turn up the volume of his music.

"Shut up. We don't need your stupid lectures."

Just as the song was going to switch to the next one, Enshin heard someone say that. He looked forward and saw a person with glasses walk away with a distraught expression. He walked towards the spot where the guy left and saw two girls crouched down on the sidewalk. Letting out a sigh, he quickly made his way over to the glasses boy.

'Damn. I guess this doesn't count as being a main character if I'm just gonna give some advice. Anyone would do that. Yup. Nothing main character type about it.' Enshin went up and tapped the glasses boy on the shoulder. "Hey, dude. You okay?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Just a supporting character. I heard the last part of what the chick said. Don't let what she says or does get you down. People like that are better left alone, if they aren't bothering other that is."

"Guess you're right, but is just wanted them to learn that it's better to be in school then wait their type doing stuff like that."

"Well I think that some day your words will reach them. Even if they don't, it's not your fault, so never blame yourself for something like that. Just find people who would listen to you and focus on them. They will be the ones to grow stronger in some way. The fact you're even trying to help means that you're pretty cool and in a sense strong enough to go up to them."

"You think so?"

"Yup. If there's one thing I-"

"Amazing punch!"

The two jumped when they heard a yell coming from a nearby park. They walked over to see a boy standing in the middle of some other guys on the ground. The ones on the ground groaned while the one standing put his hands on his hips in some sort of heroic fashion.

"You had no guts at all!"

"Heh. If you need a benchmark, that guy is a good one. I'm sure that if you yourself train hard enough, you can get as strong as him."

"You're right. I'll get stronger so that I can help others!" With that, the glasses boy walked off.

'Let's see what we have here. Black, windswept hair, jacket over shoulders and that shirt...Sogiita Gunha. Academy City's #7 Level 5 Esper.' Enshin read his little notebook before closing it and putting it in his pocket. He started to walk up to the #7, which made said person turn to him. "This really is 'amazing,' to say the least. You definitely are different from Miko-chan. You don't even seem to need friends as much as she does. That's probably because she's the most sane out of all your Level 5 Espers."

"You must have no guts if you're going to attack me after I beat your friends!"

"I don't even know these people. I was talking to someone when we heard your yell. Besides, as a supporting character, I don't have some sort of obligation to 'have enough guts' like a main character. If you want to fight, I guess that's fine, but honestly I'm not much of an actual fighter. I'm more of a side dish that makes the main dish seem more appealing." Enshin could see that Gunha was now confused and felt a little bad for being the one that confused him. "What I'm saying is that I suck at fighting, but can make others stronger."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!?"

"I did. Anyways, I just came up to you to see if you wanted to be friends. My reasoning for being friends is different for you than it is for Miko-chan. While she is the most normal and can feel more lonely than the rest of you, you have that ability that's 'full of guts' and I think that's awesome." Enshin stuck his hand out with a piece of paper having the word 'Friendship' on it. "This is proof that I am a true friend, if you accept, that is."

"Of course I'll be your friend! You're able to see how gutsy I am, so that makes you a-ok in my book!"

"Hm. Nice to know. If you want, we could still have that fight. I do have some excess energy." Enshin said with a shrug 'I may be contradicting what I just said, but I'm also interested in that 'unexplainable power' of his.'

"Now that's some guts! Sure!"

"Alright. But let's go somewhere safe where people won't get hurt."

* * *

"This place should be good." The two currently stood in an area some place within Distric 19. "Kinda glad this place has started to decline."

"Let's get this gutsy battle started!"

Enshin pulled something out of his pocket and put them in front of himself. They were two cards, both Kings with one being the King of Spades and the other being the King of Diamonds. The King of Spades was facing Gunha while the King of Diamonds was facing Enshin.

"Now it's begun." Enshin raised the volume of the music he was listening to and got in battle ready stance. "First move's yours."

Enshin regretted saying that when Gunha sped towards him with his fist reeled back. Enshin brought his arms up to defend from the attack, but was still blown away. He skidded across the ground and made dirt and dust fly up onto the air.

'Damn. I got lucky I had the right song playing.'

Enshin saw a shadow over him and jumped to the side as Gunha smashed to the ground. Seeing that he didn't have time to guard, Enshin spun around and landed a kick to Gunha's stomach, making him tumble back. Not wasting any time Enshin ran up and landed a few more punches and kicks before jumping back to dodge a punch to the face.

He pulled out three slips of paper from his pocket, looked at them, then narrowly dodged a few more blows. He felt some air pressure from them and had to hold been pushed back by the last punch that missed him.

Gunha rushed at him again with a punch at the ready. Enshin dodged again, but this time grabbed the arm before Gunha could retract it and used all his strength to try and break it while flipping Gunha over.

Gunha simply landed on one leg, twisted his body and kicked Enshin on the side, sending him flying, but not as far as any of his previous hits would have.

"Damn. You really are strong. I had to do so much and you don't even look tired in the slightest. That's some guts you have there." Enshin said as he slowly got up.

"You did something, didn't you? I felt my power weaken a little each time I tried to hit you. Sneaky tricks aren't gutsy at all. Looks like I'll need to give you some of mine."

"No, I'm good. I told you that I am a supporting character, so my ability relies on strengthening and weakening people by using their senses." Enshin staggered over to Gunha as he spoke. "I have a trump card, but I'm way to beat up to use it. I think you broke something...or multiple things. And you can't call me non-gutsy when I just took you on in a fistfight, dude."

"That's true. You were quite gusty for fight me. Alright! We are officially gutsy friends now!" Gunha said with a big smile.

"Hm. I knew you were the type to get to know others through a fight." Enshin said with his own smile. "Well I need to get to the hospital now. See ya- What are you doing?" Enshin looked down at Gunha, who was currently kneeling on the ground with his arms in wait. "I'm not getting on your back."

"As a gutsy apology, I'll get you to the hospital in no time."

'You'll also end up hurting me more with you speed.' Not wanting to sound rude, Enshin said what didn't come straight to his mind. "It's fine. I can make it th- What the hell are you doing!?" Gunha had grabbed Enshin by the waist, tossed him into the air and turned around so that Enshin would land on his back. "I said I was fine!"

"Off to the hospital! Hold on tight!"

"Tsk. Bastard. Fine, only this one time."

With that the two left to the hospital as a crazy speed. Enshin simply sighed and tried to relax the best he could.

'Well that's a new friend. I'm glad.' He couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

 **And there was the first chapter. I have not idea if I did well writing Mikoto, Gunha, or the fight scene. I might have done bad. Anyways, I still hoped you enjoyed! Well until next time, bye-onara!**


	2. B Movies

**Well here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own To Aru series

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** B Movies - Friends_Can_Be_Annoying

* * *

"Why am I in the hospital?..." Enshin muttered as he stared at the ceiling of his hospital room. Being from Nagatenjouki, he had the privilege of getting his own room rather than having to share. "Oh yeah, I fought with Gun-kun."

"Ah, so you are awake now."

Enshin looked at the door when it opened and went a little wide eyed when he saw that it was a doctor who looked like a frog. He tried to hold in his laughter so as not to sound rude, but there was one thing he had to ask.

"I am really sorry, and I'm not trying to sound rude, but can I get a picture of you?"

"Huh? A picture? I guess."

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine. Now about what happened to you. You seem to have broke some ribs, along with fracturing both arms and puncturing some internal origins. That must have been some fight you were in."

"Yeah. Remind me never to fight with that guy again. He didn't even seem to take any damage." Enshin said as he looked at the the bandages around his arms.

"It's none of my business, but was this person the boy who brought you in here yesterday?"

"Yeah. Dude has some serious power. I guess that's why he's a Level 5." Enshin sighed as he moved his legs over the bed and slowly stood up with a wince.

"You should probably stay in bed for a little longer," the doctor said, not making any movement to stop the teen.

'Let's see, on one hand I can stay here, skip some days of school, and finished all the homework when I go back, or...' Enshin let out a sigh and got a smirk on his face. "I guess you're right. It's better I stay here for a while."

The doctor gave him a strange look, but said nothing else on the matter.

* * *

"Hm hmm hm hm hm hm hmmmm~~" Enshin had a bored look on his face as he walked through Academy City. It's been three days and he decided to leave the hospital. He didn't bother going to school since they probably thought that he was still in the hospital. "Let's see. What can I do for now?"

"Damn. I wasted my money on that super crappy movie. If I would have know, I would have just super bought a better movie."

Enshin looked ahead and saw a girl in an orange hoodie and hot pants. She seemed to be talking to herself with a disappoint expression. He couldn't help but get a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So would you watch a 'super duper' movie instead?"

The girl looked up to see Enshin looking down at her. Her disappointed expression turned into one of irritation.

"What? Who are you?"

"You can just call me Support Character-senpai. Also, I asked if you would see a 'super duper' movie since that 'super movie' you watched sucked."

"Hm. I should kick your ass super hard for making fun me. Also, you look more like a minor character than a support character. Don't try and upgrade yourself. That's just _super_ lame."

The two had a stare down for a few seconds before getting a grin on their faces. They shook hands with the grins still in place. They respected each other for the fact they both had the same thought process at the moment.

"I'm serious though. I have this great movie that you might like."

"I mostly like B and C movies, just to let you know."

"All the better. It's a B movie and one of my favorites."

"I guess I could give it a try. It can't be as bad as the super crappy movie I just saw."

The two started to make their way towards Enshin's dorm while talking about different types of movies and the ones they have seen. The two looked like long time friends and no one would have thought that they were complete strangers who had forgotten something important when meeting someone.

"Oh yeah. My name is Toaru Enshin, by the way. Kinda forgot to tell you before."

"Kinuhata Saiai."

"You must be a high level to just walk with some stranger to their dorm room to watch a movie. Level...4 if I had to guess. Even a Level 3 would be a little cautious." Enshin said casually as if he didn't mind that she could be stronger than him.

"Yeah. My ability is a Level 4 and called Offensive Armor. I super don't think I should tell you, but you don't seem too bad. I can super control the nitrogen in the air and put up a barrier over my whole body." Saiai said as if it was a part of normal conversation to spill all secrets about one's ability.

"Sounds super cool. My ability is called Sense Distortion. I'm also a Level 4, and my ability let's me use a person's senses to cause different effects to occur." Enshin said just as casually.

"Sounds super complicated, but super awesome."

Just as the two were about to continue their conversation, they heard a loud sound and looked across the street to see the shutters of a bank be destroyed and fly in their direction. As if by reflex, Saiai turned her body and punched the shutter to the ground. They looked up and saw two people walk out of the bank.

The first was a girl looking to be in high school. She wore gothic style clothes with a frilly dress and stockings. She also had two giant, metal balls being dragged behind her.

The second was a male around the same age as the girl. He wore a black coat with jeans. He was holding bags of money that everyone could tell they stole from the bank.

"Damn. A support character wouldn't go over there seeing as that's more a main character thing, but those jackasses sent the shutter in our direction." Enshin sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He started to head in the direction of the two robber. "I guess I could make the excuse that I was letting a main character take a break for once."

"I guess I'll help. It'll super kill some time." Saiai said as she calmly walked with Enshin. As they walked closer, they heard the guy start talking to the girl.

"Hurry up! We need to get out of here before Anti-Skill-"

"No need for that. We'll just kick your asses right now." Enshin pulled out his earphones and started playing some music.

"Huh? Who the hell are you two?" The guy asked as the girl got ready to fight.

The two didn't answer and simply continued to walk forward.

"You can't beat us since we used the Level Upper!"

"Level Upper?"

"Don't know, super don't care."

Thinking the two were going to get rushed, the girl moved her right arm, making the metal ball fly through the air as if it didn't have any weight to it.

That's when they all heard a high pitched whistle.

The girl went wide eyed when she felt her ability stop. The metal ball fell to the ground, breaking the road it landed on. The girl tried to use her ability again, but found that she couldn't. She had tried to focus on using her ability, but her calculations continued to get messed up, rendering her useless. She couldn't move at all with the two metal balls still holding her down.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" The guy yelled out as he pulled some needles out of his pocket.

"Only stupid villains and main characters explain their powers to their opponents. Honestly, don't people know that saying important stuff like that give the opponent an advantage." Enshin turned to Saiai and gave her a bored look. "Sai-chan, I'm bored here. Can't you just beat them down now?"

"Don't tell me what to do. But I do super agree with you on the fact this is now super boring." Saiai said as she walked to the metal ball. She grabbed the chain attached to it and pulled it with little effort. "Time to put an end to this."

The girl still connected to the chain flew through the air until she was in front of Saiai. Saiai reeled her fist back then slammed it into the girl's stomach before slamming her into the ground.

"Why you-!"

Before the guy could do anything with the needles, the high pitched whistle came again. The guy felt that he could use his ability anymore and stopped. As the noise continued, he felt his head start to hurt until it became too unbearable and he collapsed on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry, but the doctor said not to over exert myself. Man, I didn't even finish one song. These two really suck." Enshin said as he took out on of his earbuds. "We should probably get going before a bigger crowd is made."

True to what he said, a massive crowd started to form and some went to thank the two. They could also hear Anti-Skill making their way onto the scene.

"Right. To the super B movie!"

* * *

"We are taking this one!"

"But this one gives more money!"

"Takitsubo-san, what are those two super yelling about?" Saiai asked as she turned to a black haired girl. She haden't been paying much attention to the assignments since both sounded easy enough, so she had decided to text Enshin to see if she could get some movies from him.

"They can't decide on which job to take." The girl didn't really seem to care either way and just watched the other two girls argue.

"Think about it like this, in the end, we get way more money for this job!" A blond haired girl said as she pointed to the right side of the screen they were looking at.

"That's true, but this one is quicker and still pays well!" The oldest looking girl said as he pointed to the left side of the screen.

"Kinuhata, what do you think!?"

Saiai looked a little shocked when the two girls suddenly turned to her and pointed at the screen. She still didn't know what the jobs were even about, so she simply decided to ask.

"Um...What were the super options again? Why not just do both?"

"The one I want to go on is a simply assassination one that pays well," the older woman said as she pointed to the screen again, "and we can't do both because the one we don't do goes to someone else.

"In the end, the one I want to do is this one," the blond girl said as she played with her hair. "We need to find some guy and keep track of him. Supposedly he's like Takitsubo and has the potential to be a Level 5."

"Who's this person?" Saiai asked, wondering who else could have that kind of power.

"His name is Toaru Enshin and his ability name called Sense Distortion. I think it's just a waste of time," the older woman said with a nonchalant look. "Not to mention his ability sounds like an irritating one."

Saiai was shocked when she heard this. Her new B Movie Friend (as he had decided to call them) was the target of a mission, and she couldn't say that she wasn't worried about him. She was just glad that he wasn't a target for an assassination or anything that would drag him into the Dark Side of Academy City. It was true that if he were to get more help with his ability he would end up being dragged into it anyways, but she had decided then to warn him.

"Hello~! Kinuhata, we still need your answer!"

"Ah! Um...I say we super go with the assassination job. Like Mugino said, it's quick and pays super well."

"Alright, fine. In the end, I guess as long as we get paid it doesn't really matter."

'I guess I'll send him a text.'

* * *

"What the heck is with this message?" Enshin looked at the screen on his phone with an odd expression. He had just gotten a message from Saiai warning him to be careful when he used his ability and about some other people. "Seriously, what's with this text?" Not seeing where he was going, Enshin ended up bumping into someone. "Ah, sorry."

"'Excuse me,' says Misaka as she continues to walk away."

'Misaka?' Enshin turned around to see a girl with brown hair and a Tokiwadai uniform walk into an alleyway. 'Nah. She should still be in Russia right now.'

"Hey, En, whatcha doin' over here?"

Enshin was a little surprised when someone came up behind him and put their arm around his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that the person was Rusty with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing. Wait, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Enshin asked, giving his friend a questioning look.

"Shouldn't you?"

Silence was brought upon the two of them.

"Fair enough."

Until it was broken.

"Anyways, there's somethin' I've been meaning to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"How many friend do you have now? What types are they? Any of them cute girls you could hook your good friend Rusty up with?"

"Let's see...six now. Also, none of them would be interested in you." Enshin felt his friend stop in his tracks. He turned and saw Rusty with a watery smile and tears in his eyes. "Um...What the hell is wrong with you now?" He was surprised when Rusty suddenly jumped up and started hugging Enshin while crying. "Get the hell off me!"

"I'm so proud of you! You have so many friends now! You have two more than when I met Misaka-chan and Shirai-chan!"

Seeing all the stares (and giggles) they were getting, Enshin lifted his arm and brought his elbow down on the other's head. He knew this was the best way to get his friend off of him thanks to many other times like this.

"Ow...Okay, I'm sorry." Rusty got up as he rubbed his hurt head. "So? Any one of them you interested in?"

"Oh, yes. I am very interested in this one person I know who has orange hair and goes to the same school as me," Enshin said with an eye roll.

"Hey, that sounds like-"

"Yes. I am interested in why he is so stupid, yet is going to such a prestigious school. He really is an oddity among oddities."

"Now you're just being mean."

"So what?"

"En-chan, I just want some love!"

Enshin simply sighed at his friends antics and continued to walk down the sidewalk. He figured he migh as well just ignore Rusty and figure out something to do for the time being.

'I'm seriously bored now.'

"Oh, hey! Have you heard!?"

Enshin turned back to Rusty and gave a him a curious expression.

"Heard what?"

"It's this thing called the Level Upper. Supposedly if you use it then it helps to raise your ability level." Rusty folded his arms behind his head and gave an unhappy look. "I wish I had something like that. Maybe I could at least tell what my ability would be. Maybe I would even be able to beat a Level 5 if I used it enough times."

'Level Upper...That's what that guy was talking about.' Enshin let out a sigh and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote something down on it and showed it to Rusty.

"'Stupid.' What the heck!? That's mean!"

"It's what you are. That kind of crap is just some stupid placebo that people make you buy to make you think you have leveled up. You would have a better chance at trying to find a Rare Candy than using something like that. Even if it really did work, wouldn't that be like taking steroids? There would have to be some nasty side effects from something like that."

"Hm~~~ Guess you're right. Besides, I can probably kick their asses already. No need for something like that."

"Hm. Yeah right. Look what happened to me. I already told you all the details and look how I turned out against Gun-kun. _He's this city's #7 out of 7._ There's no way you would stand a chance."

"Don't compare the great I to the likes of the weak you. I am quite insulted." Rusty then went on to be a total narcissist for the rest of the time.

'Even so...Why do I have a bad feeling about this thing now...'

"By the way, have you heard from Shinobu-chan?" Rusty asked after finishing his one-sided conversation about himself. "I'm kinda worried. She hasn't been hanging out with us and it takes her forever to answer back to messages I send."

"Well you see, she probably has important stuff to do that doesn't involve you. When I send her a message the time it takes her is the same as always." Enshin got a smirk on his face. "Maybe she doesn't like you."

"Don't say that!"

'Too easy.'

* * *

 **And there you go. Sorry that it was short. Another sorry if you thought it sucked. When we start to get into the canon we will have longer chapters. Also sorry if any of ITEM was ooc (especially Saiai). I think I added a few too many 'supers'... Oh well! Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Meeting an Unfortunate Boy

**Well here we are. Number 3 here and at the ready for you guys and gals. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Index or Railgun

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Meeting an Unfortunate Boy - Unfortunately_Meeting_A_Fox

* * *

"En! Hey, En!"

Enshin sighed as he was tackled by Rusty. He looked at the arm around his shoulder and thought about whether or not he should punch his friend or not. He decided not to for the fact that he would rather not deal with his friend's whining.

"Yes, Rusty. What do you want now? I'm kinda busy."

"What!? With what? You don't have a life."

'You know what, forget it.' Enshin lifted his arm and punched his friend in the face, making a Rusty fall to the ground. "I need to go see Sai-chan about some movies."

"Oh-ho? You're seeing her again? Isn't Miko-chan going to get jealous?" Rusty said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"...I'm gonna punch you again... Anyways, I'm _just friends_ with them. So, what do you even want? I thought you were gonna go find out what Shino-chan was up to."

"I was, but I noticed you walking over here, so being a great friend, I decided to see what you were doing!" Rusty then looked around before turning back to his friend. "Hey, hey, hey. You wanna see something?"

"For the last time, I can't make your-"

"No! No! No! I got that the last few times!" Rusty flailed his arms in front of him with a blush as some passerby looked at them strangely. He pulled out his phone, scrolled through it, then showed Enshin the screen. "I found it."

 **TITLE: LeveL UppeR**

 **ARTIST: UNKNOWN**

"...Why?"

"Oh, come on! You can't me you're not a little curious."

"I'm not."

"Look, it's a song, so that means you can help if anything goes wrong. If it messes with my head then you can just mess with my calculations."

"You already know that I hate doing that. Besides, my calculation altering doesn't always work. Everyone's brainwave patterns are different, so if I put in random stuff them it might be more harmful to you then the side effects of this thing." Enshin's expression changed very slightly from indifference to worry. "I don't want to end up hurting you."

"From what you told me, you didn't seem to mind doing that to the robbers you and that Saiai-chan fought."

"That's different. I don't care about those two, and I only added a few things in their calculations. What you're saying is to totally mess with yours if something goes wrong." Enshin looked down with a small saddened expression. "I don't want to mess up again like that."

"But you won't. I believe in you to save me if anything bad happens."

"Honestly...In the end, I guess I need to formally introduce you to a super gutsy person."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Are you two okay?"

"Hai. Someone was be super talking about us."

"In the end, we are just that great."

"Shut up and get back to work."

* * *

"ACHOO! Someone gutsy must be talking about me."

"Hm...Ow..."

"You guys had no guts at all!"

* * *

"You okay?" Rusty asked as he gave his friend an odd look.

"Yeah. I just felt a shiver run down my spine, is all." Enshin shook himself off before turning his attention back to his friend. "Anyways, I still think you shouldn't do it. I won't help you out if I have to mess with your, already psychotic, brain to that extent."

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad."

"Target acquired!"

The two walked over to a nearby part to see who had said that and came to the site of Mikoto, Kuroko, and a few others (mostly kids) at the park talking about something. The two then turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Mikoto-chan! Kuroko-chan!"

* * *

"Maybe you should officially join Judgement."

"Absolutely not!"

"Mikoto-chan! Kuroko-chan!"

Hearing their names being called, Mikoto and Kuroko turned to see Enshin and Rusty walking up to them. One had a smile on his face while the other seem nonchalant about the meeting. All the other people just looked at the two with curiosity.

"Oh, Enshin, Rusty-san. What are you two doing here?" Mikoto asked while Kuroko gave a greeting.

"Nothing much. We were talking and happened upon you guys." Enshin took a better look and saw that Mikoto was wet and had a towel around her neck. "Hm? What happened to you? Did you lose a fight to a hose? I wouldn't think an Electromaster would lose to water."

Everyone in the area tried to hold in their laugh while sparks started to come out of Mikoto's hair. Everyone backed up from fear of getting zapped.

"Hey now, I'm just kidding." Enshin walked forward and put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, effectively calming her down. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. How'd you do that?" Mikoto was shocked (no pun intended) that she went from annoyed to perfectly calm in a matter of seconds. She didn't know how to describe it, but she guessed it had to do with his ability.

"It's too complicated to explain."

That's when one of the boys from the group if kids walked up to them his his hands behind his head.

"Hey, is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked, looking at Mikoto. He then turned to Enshin. "Did you know your girlfriend goes commando and wears shorts under her skirt?"

"Yeah, I already know. But I'm not her boyfriend. She already has someone she likes."

" **WHAT!?** "

* * *

"Well, Kazari-chan seems nice."

"Don't change the subject! Why the hell did you say I like someone!"

"Don't you? I thought you liked that guy you've been chasing around." Enshin tilted his head to try and act like a lost puppy, but...

"Like hell I do!"

It didn't work.

"Anyways. I can't believe you tried to be Judgement officer just because Kuroko-chan told you that stuff. I guess you really are a little girl at heart." Hearing more sparks, Enshin quickly ducked his head to dodge some electricity. "I'm kidding."

"Hm. Whatever." Mikoto crossed her arms and tilted her head up. "So, who did you need to go see anyways?"

"Oh, right. You don't know about Sai-chan. We're became friends when you were still in Russia. We have some stuff in common, so we hang out from time to time. We usually go to see if there are any good movies out." He looked over to see Mikoto giving him a big, mischievous grin. "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nice to know that you're having dates. I was kinda worried when you said that you had never been in a relationship and are in high school."

"Hm. At least I'm able to be honest about my feelings, Tsundere-ojou-sama."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

 _"Incorrect PIN number."_

"That's it, I'm going somewhere else!"

"Nothing at all."

"ARRRRRRRRGH! NOW IT ATE MY CARD!"

The two turned to the loud yell and saw that it was the boy Mikoto hadn't been able to zap. He was right next to them at an ATM letting out more screams.

Mikoto was the first one to speak.

"Hey, you." She had a strained grin in place.

"Gah! Biribiri?!"

'Well I didn't expect this to happen.' Enshin let out a sigh as he backed up a little.

"About before... You dodge the issue _every time I see you_..." Mikoto said with clenched teeth. "But not today! Today, we settle this!"

"But the 'day' is pretty much over. The moon is even out." Enshin commented offhandedly as he stared at the sky.

"That's not important!"

"No card... No money until they print a new one... And nothing left in the fridge..." The boy said with a depressed look. "I have _got_ to start stocking up for days like this!"

"Hey, dude, if you want, I can give you some money." Enshin said as he pulled out his wallet.

The boy turned to him with a twinkle in his eyes and a big smile on his face. He had seemed like someone had just told him that he was now super rich and didn't need to have any more worries.

"Really? Thank you so much! I won't forget this kindness! My name is Kamijou Touma, by the way!" The boy grabbed Enshin hand and started to shake it rapidly.

"It's fine. It's something more along the lines what a main character would do, but technically speaking, anyone would do this, so it's no problem. Name's Toaru Enshin."

"Pay attention to me, will ya!"

The two jumped when they heard a slam and turned to see sparks coming off of the ATM. It started to make some weird noise before something came out.

"My card's back! Thanks, Biribiri!"

"My name is Misaka Mikoto!"

"How nice of you, Mikobiri-chan."

"Don't you start!"

"Knowing you has been something of a nightmare... But it was all worth it!" Kamijou said as he shook Mikoto's hand as much as he did Enshin's.

That's when things seemed less...fortunate.

Something started coming from the ATM and a loud siren went off from it as well. People walking by looked over at what was going on and saw the weird scene.

Freaking out, Kamijou started to run away, leaving the two behind.

Mikoto quickly followed after him.

"Damn. Should I... I guess."

Enshin calmly walked after the two.

* * *

"God, I hope you didn't break it... My face was definitely on camera." Kamijou kneeled on the top of a hill by a river. He held his head as he cried. "Why did I run away? _I_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Who cares? Let's fight!"

'Wow. At least she's straightforward about it.'

"But you lose every time."

Enshin put a hand over his mouth to try and hide his laugh, but Mikoto still heard him.

"Both of you shut up!" She turned back to Kamijou. "You never even hit me!"

"I doubt he's into hitting girls. Or are you just a masochist? You really do learn something new every day." Enshin had to quickly dodge a few bolts of electricity headed for him. He looked over to see Kamijou trying not to laugh while Mikoto glared at him with a blush. "I'm just saying. Knowing you, you'll continue to fight him until you win. Sounds unfair if you ask me."

"Seriously? Until you win? Fukou da."

"You might as well get it over with, dude. This tsundere won't let you back down."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"Now you're talkin'."

"Just to let you two know, if I get hit then both of you will get hurt." Enshin said as the two walked down the hill while he stayed at the top.

"Just shut up and watch."

The two fighters stood a good distance away from each other. Both were ready to fight at any second.

Meanwhile, Enshin had his phone out and was ready to start recording at any second.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" Kamijou asked as he lifted his right fist.

"I've been waiting..." something like a lightning spear shot out of Mikoto's hair and headed for Kamijou as a quick speed, "for you!"

Kamijou quickly raised his right hand and the lighting hit it right away.

"Hm. That must have hurt." Enshin seemed indifferent as he recorded the fight. He raised an eyebrow when he heard something that sounded like shattering glass and saw that the high school boy seemed to be unharmed. "Damn. Not even a scratch. Guess lighting won't work on this guy."

The two high school students started to hear a strange sound and looked at Mikoto to see some black stuff start to gather in her hand. When the semi-loud buzzing sound stopped, they heard a small buzzing noise and saw that Mikoto was now holding a vibrating sword in her hand.

"Hey, isn't it against the rules to use weapons!?" Kamijou started to freak out a little at seeing the blade.

"Not if she used her ability. Technically it's within the rules," Enshin answered back as he stopped his recording and started a new one.

Mikoto rushed at Kamijou with the sword at the ready. The buzzing sound continued as she ran up to her opponent.

"The iron in the sand is vibrating like a chainsaw! The slightest touch will draw blood!"

" _Only_ blood!? I'm pretty damn sure it will do much more than that." Kamijou continued to dodge all the attacks while making sure that he didn't make a mess up.

"If you keep dodging..." Mikoto moved her arm and the iron sand sword extended out and headed for Kamijou. "Then I'll do this!"

"Hm. To be expected for Mikobiri-chan."

'I've got him now! He can't dodge this!'

Both the Level 4 and Level 5 were shocked when Kamijou lifted his right hand again and let the iron sand whip hit him. The sound of shattering glass was heard again and the sand suddenly dispersed with Kamijou not seeming to be harmed in the slightest.

'Hm. That's some weird right hand he has. Wonder what she's gonna do now.'

Enshin got his answer in the form of a zapping sound in the air. He looked at his phone and saw that the screen started to get messed up while some of the iron sad was around him. He looked back at the fight to see Kamijou move his hand through the sand, making the electricity running through it stop.

Mikoto ran up to Kamijou and grabbed his hand. It looked like she was trying to send electricity though his arm, but nothing happened. She started to freak out a little bit.

Enshin couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Kamijou raise his arm, making Mikoto flinch, and let out a sigh. He saw Kamijou fake a cramp and fall to the ground. He couldn't wait to show this video to Mikoto when this was all done.

"You...You...YOU SONUVABITCH! ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Both Kamijou and Enshin had to dodge multiple bolts of electricity that Mikoto was letting out. Both were now afraid for their lives at the anger she was now showing.

"Take this seriously!"

"But you looked scared!"

"What!? I was not scared!"

"Liar! You were like this..." Kamijou lifted his arms above his head with a smile on his face.

'This dude has some guts. Gun-kun would probably get along with him.'

"With tears in you- Oh crap!"

That's when Kamijou noticed all the electricity coming off of Mikoto.

"DIE!"

Kamijou quickly got up and started running away with Mikoto chasing after him. Electricity was flying in all directions as the chase went on.

"Well... That was entertaining. I got a good video out of it." Enshin got up, dusted himself off and started walking away. "I better keep it in a plastic bag if I want to show it to her."

* * *

"I'm just saying, maybe you just aren't being honest with yourself. You're just being a tsundere now."

"Shut up! I don't like that guy! He's just an idiot who has some crazy luck."

Enshin looked at Mikoto with a raised eyebrow. He found what she had said to be odd since every time he had seen Kamijou something bad had happened to him. He calculated the odds of some of them, and they just seemed so unlikely that Enshin had to check if he was awake or if an ability was used on him.

"Either way-"

"Misaka-san! Toaru-san!"

"Hm?"

The two turned to see Uiharu waving to them with another girl next to her. The two girls were wearing the same clothes.

"Oh! Hey! Is that your friend?" Mikoto asked as she waved back.

"Kazari-chan, hey."

"We were going clothes shop-"

Before Uiharu could finish her sentence, the girl next to her pulled her back.

The two upper classmen looked at each other with a confused look.

"Jeez! The girl's wearing a Tokiwadai uniform, and the guy is wearing a Nagatenjouki uniform! You _know_ them?" the girl asked as she whispered to Uiharu.

"Indirectly through Judgement..." Uiharu said nonchalantly. "She's no ordinary rich girl either...She's a Level 5!"

"5!?"

"May I present Academy City's strongest Electromaster... The **Railgun** herself, Misaka Mikoto-san!" Uiharu made it look like she was introducing the most important person in the world.

"No way... _The_ Railgun!?"

"Yep! I saw her use it with my own two eyes."

The two girls started talking about Mikoto as if she wasn't there and about how awesome she was.

'The rumor mill in action, again...' Mikoto turned and saw Enshin looking at his phone as if he didn't care about what was going on. "Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Hm? Nah. A support character shouldn't try and take the stage when the main character is in action, so I'm good."

"Um... I'm Saten Ruiko! I'm Uiharu's best friend!"

Mikoto was a little shocked when the girl grabbed her hand and started shaking it like crazy.

"R-right... Nice to meet you." Mikoto gave a smile and she continued. "So...Going shopping? Mind if we tag along?"

"Not at all, but..."

"We're just going to a budget-priced chain store." The four started walking in the same direction while continuing on with their conversation. "I dunno if a Tokiwadai and a Nagatenjouki student would..."

"Man, forget that crap." Mikoto gave an irritated look. "We're required to wear our uniforms off-campus, so hardly anyone cares about clothes."

"Really? Same with you, Toaru-san?" Saten asked, turning from Mikoto to Enshin.

"Not particularly. They want us to wear the uniform, but if we don't they don't really do much about it. They lecture us or something, but otherwise nothing really happens. I usually wear it because I'm pretty comfortable in it."

"I see. So, what level are you? Are you a Level 5 like Misaka-san?"

"No. I'm a Level 4."

"Man, if only the Level Upper was real..."

"The what...?"

Enshin turned back to Saten with slightly narrowed eyes. He already had to deal with Rusty having the thing, so he didn't wasn't someone else he knows to be tempted by it.

"Ah, it's just a rumor. There's not a lot of concrete details. They say there's something out there...that makes it easy to improve you power. Hence the name the 'Level Upper.' Uh... it's just an internet urban legend."

"Of course it is. It's too good to be true."

"But if it did exist, then maybe I..."

"Saten-san?"

Enshin let out a sigh and got all of their attention.

"Ruiko-chan, I want you to meet someone."

"Hm? Right now? Who?"

"Not necessarily right now, but I think it would be very beneficial if you met him."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe later then."

Enshin nodded his head before turning his attention to Mikoto. He saw that she had her hand to her mouth as if pondering on something. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but decided against it.

'It probably doesn't concern me anyways. No need to try and get mixed in with a main character's problems.' Enshin got his own pondering look before sighing once more. 'But then again, it would provide some funtertainment to my currently boring life. Nah.'

* * *

"Is it true your Railgun fires arcade coins?"

"Yep. They melt after about fifty meters, though."

"Must be nice, having a _cool_ ultimate technique..."

As the conversation between the middle school girls continued, the only high school boy was busy covering his red face as some people gave him questioning, but smirking, looks.

'I clearly didn't think this through all the way. Of course a 2nd year high school male would be amusing - if not suspicious - if he was seen clothes shopping with three middle school girls. I guess I could try and play it off as taking siblings shopping, but...' Enshin let out a deep sigh as he lifted his hand higher up his face. "But it would be too irritating."

"What would be irritating?"

Enshin looked up from his hand to see the three girls giving him questioning looks.

"Nothing mu-"

 **BAM!**

Before he could finish speaking, someone had run into him, knocking both of them down. He tried to see who had knocked into him, but was met with a pair of big breasts in his face.

'Well...this is something...'

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh my!"

"So scandalous~~"

Enshin tired to look at the three girls, but found that any ways his eyes faced a breast would be blocking his vision.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!"

The person had finally gotten up and removed the obstacle blocking his vision.

Now that it had though...

'Of course everyone would be staring. Well I guess there are times when I shouldn't wear my uniform in public...'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No physical harm done." Enshin rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Oh, thank goodness. Again, I'm sorry for running into you like that."

"It's fine."

Now that he collected his thoughts, Enshin looked over to see what this person looked like.

He was a little surprised when he saw a woman seeming to be in her mid to late twenties with blond hair and yellow eyes with slit pupils. What got everyone's attention was her attire consisting of a white kimono with red lining and her cleavage showing that made most of the males around get a blush.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your...interesting date."

Now it was the three middle school girls' time to get blushes at hearing this.

"It's not a date. In fact, I was about to go find something for me in some of the men's stores."

"Oh, then can I go with you! I can give you my opinion!" The woman grabbed Enshin by his head and started squishing him between her breasts while jumping up and down.

"Miko-chan...Kazari-chan...Ruiko-chan...h-help me..."

"Oi, stop smothering our friend!" Sparks started coming off of Mikoto's hair as her embarrassment turned to anger.

"Oh~~ Are you jealous, Flat chest?"

Enshin could practically see the giant arrow with the words 'flat chest' written on it stab through Mikoto's chest.

"Like hell I am!"

"Then I'll be taking my little man here. See ya~~~"

Before any more could be said, the woman started walking away with a passed out Enshin in her arms.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Um...Saten-san...What just happened?"

"...I have no clue!"

* * *

'Urg...What the hell happened?'

Enshin lifted his head and need up smashing it into something hard. He fell back down and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Oh! You're finally awake! I thought I killed you there!"

Instead of lifting his head again, Enshin decided to just open his eyes. When he did, he was met with the sight of a boy looking to be in middle school with blond hair and yellow eyes. He also noticed something familiar about the boy.

"You look like that crazy, busty lady that tried to smother me to death," he muttered under his breath. He may have said it louder than he thought since the boy answered back.

"That's because I _am_ that 'crazy, busty lady' that tried to smother you to death!"

Enshin gave the boy a deadpan look before sitting up again.

"Proof?"

The boy grinned as his features started to change. He got taller, his long got longer, and his chest got bigger. When the 'transformation' was done, the woman from before was standing in front of Enshin with the same grin the boy was wearing.

"Here's your proof."

"And what's your ability exactly? To change yourself that much you must he a high level."

"Level? What are you talking about?" The woman changed back into the boy with a confused look. "This stuff is natural for a kitsune."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one bit."

"How about this?" Two yellow fox ears appeared on the boy's head while five yellow tails with white tips grew out of the boy's tailbone. "This must be obvious by- Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go! Let go! Let go! That hurts!"

"Wow. These seem so realistic. An illusion making ability! No. Maybe one like mine."

Enshin continued to pull on the boy's ears as he examined the boy's head.

"I said let go!" The boy pulled away and started rubbing his ears. "I already told you that I'm a kitsune! What more proof do you need!?"

"So why did you just make that whole scene?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Enshin got an expression like he just realized something and put his head in his hand and let out a sigh.

"Now what's your problem?"

"Something like that scene...and even this...it feels more like what would happen to a main character and _not_ a supporting character. Damn."

The boy gave a deadpan expression.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you just decided to do that at random seeming as how you decided to make that scene as a big breasted woman," Enshin said as he pulled out his phone.

"What!? But I thought all guys liked big boobies!"

"...I'm gonna forget you said that last part... And you're wrong. I prefer small to medium sized chests."

"So that's why you were with-"

"No. They are my _friends._ Nothing more, nothing less,' Enshin said with a bored tone as he scrolled through his phone. "Well, I'm gonna be leaving now. I might as well head back to my dorm."

"H-hey! Wait for me! You're the only person I know here! I said wait, damnit!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Honestly, I got lazy with the ending. I still hope you enjoyed it though!**

 **On another note. If you find yourself bored with this fic or just don't like to wait for updates, I have two suggestions for Index fanfic that are really good (in my opinion), center around an oc, and have pretty long chapters. The first is called A Certain Sighing Esper by Stupid Studios and the second is Future's Sky by AruValentine.**

 **Nothing more to say, so see ya!**


	4. A Long Discussion

**And here is the next chapter for you all! At the very bottom is a list of pairing that have been suggested for anyone who wants to know what to expect.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own actual series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** A Long Discussion - Fox_and_Maid

* * *

"Hmmm...HMMMMMMMMMMMMM..."

"Why are you scowling? Did you fail your exams?"

Mikoto and Kuroko were currently walking through Academy City's streets with the latter looking to be in deep thought. It had been a day since Mikoto was at the mall with Enshin and the othe two girls and she had captured the culprit who had been the cause of recent bombings around the city.

"Onee-sama...Are you _sure_ the man you caught was behind yesterday's Graviton Bombing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"According to official records...the suspect's power...is only Level 2."

"Seriously!? That was _Level 4_ destruction!"

"Which can only mean..." Kuroko continued to think about this until Mikoto could swear she saw some smoke come out of her kouhai's head. "I have no clue!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, then...Maybe we should take a break to clear our heads?" Mikoto asked as she pointed to a small stand a few feet away.

The two walked over to the stand and were kindly greeted by a lady working there. They ordered what they had wanted and waited for their orders to be ready.

 **DING!**

"Weird, isn't it? The temperature itself hasn't changed...but I feel cooler just hearing the sound of wind chimes," Kuroko said with a smile as she continued to hear the nearby wind chime.

"Oh...That's Synesthesia." Seeing Kuroko looked confused, Mikoto continued her explanation. "One stimulus produces multiple sensations. Like, when you see a color, your brain reacts to senses other than sight alone." Their orders were ready and gladly taken. "If you see red, for instance, you feel warm. Or blue makes you feel cooler. The feedback isn't just visual."

"Warm and cool colors, you mean?"

"It works for this stuff too. Strawberries are red, melons green, lemons yellow. They enhance the syrup's flavor with associated color..." Mikoto trailed off as a major thought entered her mind.

"Onee-sama, what is it?"

"I was just thinking...Synesthesia...It kinda sounds like Enshin's ability..."

"What do you mean?"

Mikoto reached into her pocket and pulled three slips of paper and showed them to Kuroko.

"'Happy,' 'Calm,' and 'Friendship'? What are these?"

"These are papers Enshin gave to me when I first met him. He said that when I'm agitated, angry, or something like that, I should look at these. Then there are times when I'm irritated and he touches my shoulder. When he does that it's like my irritation just goes away."

"I see, so if it's a calm touch then you would react to the calmness and lose your irritation..." That's when something clicked in Kuroko's mind. "He touched you!?"

"He he he..."

"Misaka-san, Shirai-san, thanks for yesterday!"

The two looked over to see Ruiko walking up to them.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you coming down with something? Won't it be bad if you miss school?"

"Must be someone talking about me..." Enshin muttered as he rubbed his nose. He looked over from his desk to the small boy with fox ears and five fox tails on his bed. "Why are you here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. There hasn't been anything particularly fun to do on the Magic Side of things, so I came to see what's new on the Science Side of things."

"So, have you seen anything interesting while you're over here?" Enshin asked in a bored tone. He continued to work on his homework and completely disregarded the beginning part of what the boy had said.

"Actually, yes. I have been hearing rumors about scientists conducting some sort of cloning experiments with a Level 5. By the way...What's a Level 5?"

"First off you should know that rumors here are hit-or-miss, so don't go believing everything you hear. Now about Level 5...In Academy City, we are ranked by our levels. The levels range from a Level 0 to a Level 5. It's kinda like social stature."

"So, if it was a pyramid, these Level 0s would be at the bottom and the Level 5s would be the peak?"

"Ah...Not really."

"Really? But wouldn't it be like that all around the world. High class people at the top and the poor at the bottom?"

"Well, it is true that the Level 0s would be the bottom, but Level 3s would be the top. That leave the Level 1s and Level 2s as the inbetweens. Level 4 Espers would be...in a sense, the birds flying over the pyramid. Level 5s...They would be the sky..." (1)

"Wow. That sounds kinda cool. So where are you placed?"

"I'm a Level 4, so that means I'm one of the 'birds flying over the pyramid.' What about you?"

"I already told you that I'm a kitsune!"

"But that's scientifically impossible."

"Look, do you know what a kitsune can do?"

"Well, from the stories, they can shapeshift, manipulate fire and lighting, and can create illusions," Enshin said as he looked to be in thought.

"Alright, so if I can prove I can do all that stuff them will you believe me?"

"I don't really care enough."

"Then what the hell!"

"By the way, you haven't told me your name."

"You haven't told me yours."

The two males had a small staring contest. Neither one of them relented until the door to the room slammed open.

"En-chan~~~ Let's go get some dinner~~ Maybe we can find some cute girls~"

The two having a staring contest turned to see who had opened the door and saw that it was Rusty with a huge grin.

Rusty looked at the scene and got a confused look as he saw the kitsune.

"Cool~~ Do you have some sort of shapeshifting ability? How does that work? Do you change the structure of your body? Or maybe it's an illusion type ability?"

"What's with this guy?" the kitsune asked with a deadpan expression while pointing to Rusty. "He seems like a weirdo."

"That's because he is." Enshin turned his attention to his still blabbering friend. "Rusty, shut up. Apparently this kid is a kitsune. I think he's full of crap, but you're free to believe him."

"Really!? So cool! Ah! So does that mean you don't want to be spotted? Don't worry! I won't tell a soul! Just call me Trusty Rusty!" Rusty put a fist to his chest and got a cocky smirk.

"No, seriously, what's with this guy?"

"Rusty, how much caffeine did you have today?"

"Not much, why!? Do I seem hyper!? Well, I'm not! Stop yelling at me!"

'Damn. It takes forever to calm him down even _with_ my ability. Maybe I could just let him burn off the energy.' Enshin let out a sigh and stood up from his desk. "Alright, Rusty, let's go."

"What about me?"

"Do you want to come..."

"Zurui."

"Do you want to come with us, Zurui?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then."

"..."

"..."

"I hate you! What the hell's your name!?"

* * *

"Hey, what happened to your ears and tails? I liked them."

"I shouldn't be walking around a city filled with science while they're out."

"How can you just...Nevermind."

Enshin, Zurui, and Rusty were currently making their way to a restaurant with the lights of the city guiding their way.

"No need to be so rude. We just want to show you a good time."

"Sorry, but I have to get back to my dorm."

The three looked ahead in the alley they turned into and saw a girl being surrounded by multiple men that were clearly thugs.

"Oi~~ Can ya please move? You're kinda in our way," Enshin said as they walked up to the ground.

All the attention turned to the three of them. Some of the guys started walking towards them and their foul odor finally reached the noses of the three males.

'Do they even take showers? Damn, my nose is burning.'

"Nagatenjouki brats, huh? So I'm guessing you're rich or something. That's good. Now, if you want to leave unharmed I suggest you give us all the money you have on you."

"Wow~~ You people are _really_ stupid~ Hahaha!"

"Wha'd you say, punk!?"

"Seriously, you guys really are stupid."

"Look, kid, we've leveled up that to the Level Upper, so we're super strong now! Just do as we say and you will leave with only a few bruises."

"Don't they understand how stupid they are?"

"I'm guessing your not in Skill-Out, seeing as even they look more presentable than you lot, so that means there won't be any reprucutions if we beat you guys." Enshin pulled out a small tube filled with what looked like some type of gas. "I've been meaning to try this one out. Looks like I've got my lab rats." He slightly turned his head to look at the girl. "It would be best if you covered your nose right now."

Doing as she was told, the girl put a hand over her nose and waited for something to happen.

"Why you stinkin'...Get him!"

"We've leveled up all the way to Level 2! There's no way you can beat us."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna end this." Enshin opened the small vile and the gas spread around the area. "Have fun in Wonderland for a while."

The three of them started to walk around the men as they started to fall one by one. They, along with the girl, made their way to the end of the alleyway.

"Are you okay?" Enshin asked as he turned to the girl.

"Yes. Thank you for that."

"It's fine. I thought that since you seemed to be off the clock that you wouldn't want to deal with them."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Do you know her, En?" Rusty asked as he looked curiously as his friend. He then went a little wide eyed and grabbed Enshin by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Why do you know so many girls!? Are you trying to have some kind of massive, untouchable harem!?"

"Let go and I'll answer."

Doing as he was told, Rusty stopped shaking his friend and backed up a little.

"No, I don't know her. Also, having a 'massive, untouchable harem' is something that happens to main characters, so there's no way that could happen to me," Enshin answered as she fixed his clothes.

"Then what did you mean by 'off the clock'?" Zurui asked, finally getting involved in the conversation.

Enshin pointed to the girl's bag and said, "Her Judgement armband is hanging out."

"..."

"..."

"...Anways. Thanks for helping me out back there. You're right, I didn't want to deal with them. We've been on a big case for awhile now, so I'm pretty tired."

"No problem. Name's Toaru Enshin, by the way," Enshin said with a small, polite bow.

"Konori Mii, nice to meet you," the girl said with her own bow.

"Well, hello there, Mii-san. You Can just call me Rusty. Handsome also works."

Enshin punched Rusty's and pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry about him."

"Hi. My name is Zurui."

"We were just about to get something to eat. Would you like to join us, Mii-chan?"

Mii gave a small questioning and slightly wary look at Enshin before Rusty butted in.

"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone."

Enshin felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Zurui looking and pointing at the sky with a questioning look.

"Hey, hey, En, do dark clouds like that usually appear during Summer over here?"

Looking up, Enshin saw that dark clouds really had covered the sky and a rumbling sound could be heard.

'It's definitely not normal and if it's an Esper power...' Enshin let out a sigh and shook his head. "...She would definitely be able to pull this off if she wanted to, no problem..."

Before anything else could be said, a large lightning bolt shot down a ways away and the whole area suddenly turned dark.

"...Touma-kou-kun, just how pissed did you make her?"

* * *

"Karada de kanjiru sokudo wo osoreteru...dare ni demo chansu wa moteru... sono saki he yukenai...hontou wa tobitatenai hontou wa tabitachitai...ima kamaetai negai no mukou de kagayaku kimi ga iru...hitomi ni utsusu...mirai ni tatte, itsumo tsuyokute sonna kimi ga boku sa...kimi wa mada mabushii kedo onnaji kimochi de kono te nobashite...itsuka tsukamu genjutsu no boku ga kimi ni naru yo..."

Enshin happily walked (though you wouldn't be able to tell) though Academy City with two earbuds in each ear and no kitsune or energetic friend around. It was the first day of Summer Break and he had switched out of his uniform to wear more casual clothes. He may had liked the cold more than the heat, but he also liked going to air conditioned places that wasn't his dorm.

'Maybe I can go watch a movie or something. I'm sure Sai-chan would like the newest one that came out.'

As he continued to walk around, he spotted the familiar faces of Academy City's #3 and her teleporting friend walking into a diner with an woman in a lab coat. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he thought he might as well go see them.

'Why do I have the feeling this will end up with me being involved with some sort of main character problem? Urg. It's like I'm in some kind of crappy story that some person with no life is making where they just want me to get involved with the main characters.'

Slightly shrugging his shoulders, Enshin walked over to the booth the three females were at and heard the beginning - rather the continuation - of an odd conversation.

"Okay. To continue our discussion..." the woman said with half-lidded eyes. "Why is underwear considered indecent exposure, while swimsuits are not?"

"That's... _not_ what we're talking about,' both Misaka and Kuroko said at the same time.

"It isn't?"

"Well this definitely is an...odd conversation going on."

The three females turned to see Enshin raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wha-what!? No! We weren't-"

"Alright, alright. Calm down there, Mikobiri-chan," Enshin said with an actual smile this time. "Mind if I sit in on this?"

"Well, actually-"

"Sure. There's something we need to ask you about this anyways," Mikoto said, getting a shocked look from Kuroko and a questioning look from the woman. "By the way, this woman is Kiyama Harumi."

'Kiyama...' Enshin slightly shook his head and took the seat by the window and next to the woman. "Hello. I'm Toaru Enshin."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Well...N-nevermind. I'm probably overthinking it." Enshin then turned back to the other two. "So what were you talking about?"

"Well, there's been some people who have recently gone into a coma and we think it might be involved with something called the Level Upper," Kuroko explained.

Enshin slightly narrowed his eyes and was temped to reach for his phone.

"And you said that so far it's just an internet rumor?"

"Yes. My superiors are considering issuing a warning for students...But we haven't confirmed that Level Upper actually exists...And the warning itself might only lead more victims to it."

"It exists."

All attention went to Enshin.

He had an expression of boredom mixed with seriousness.

"How do you know?" Mikoto's eyes went wide as something clicked in her head. "Don't tell me..."

"No. I don't have it. Rusty does, but..." Enshin gave a serious, but pleading look at the two girls across from him. "He hasen't used it yet, so please don't take him into custody or anything."

"...Well...He _should_ be taken into custody for having it, even if he is a friend...but..."

They all heard some tapping and tried to find the source until Kiyama pointed to the window next to Enshin and Kuroko.

"Do you know those two girls by any chance?"

Standing on the other side of the glass was Saten pressing herself to the glass and Uiharu behind her. The two quickly made their way into the diner and took spots inbetween the four people.

'If Rusty saw me with this many females...Main character shit going on her _again._ What the hell?'

"Is something wrong with your brain, Shirai-san?"

Tuning back into the conversation, Enshin saw Kuroko with a slightly irritated expression.

"We were consulting her on the Level Upper case."

From the corner of his eye, Enshin saw Saten perk up at hearing this. He saw her start to pull something out of her pocket before she was interrupted by Kuroko.

"Anymore found with it will have to be taken into protective custody. As a matter of fact, we were just discussing something about custody with Toaru here."

The only male saw Saten freeze up while holding a music player in her hand. He could already guess what was on it, but said nothing about it. He secretly pulled out his own phone and started to send a message to a certain someone.

"Wait! Why? Doesn't that seen like much?"

"We're still investigating, so I can't say much...But there are some nasty side effects. And there have been several cases where students used their new powers for crime."

Uiharu finally noticed Saten's strange behavior and turned her friend asking, "Huh? What is it, Saten-san?"

"Eh? N-nothing..." Saten quickly put her music player away, but accidentally knocked over a Kiyama's cup, making it fall on her legs. "I'm so sorry!"

Kiyama looked down at her legs before getting up and started to take off her clothes.

"It only got on my stockings. If I just take them off..."

The girls started blushing at seeing this whil Enshin had enough courtesy to cover his eyes and look the other way.

"As I said earlier, do _not_ take your clothes off **in front** of people!" Kuroko yelled while stopping Kiyama from stripping any further.

"But...I doubt any men would be turned on by my scrawny legs..." Kiyama answered back weakly.

'...Rusty...I'm sorry my friend, I can't take a picture for you...'

"Different people have different tastes! And there are **women** with twisted passion as well!"

'...Oh the irony...'

"No woman should _**ever**_ let her panties be seen in public!" Saten yelled.

'...Again...The irony...' Enshin took a peak and saw that Mikoto and Uiharu were thinking the same thing.

* * *

'Well that was...something...I'm glad Rusty will be fine though.'

Enshin looked at the message he had send when he was at the diner and gave an unsure look.

'I hope he doesn't go overboard.' He looked up and saw the clear sky. "I wonder what they wanted to ask me. Maybe they'll message me or something."

That's when he noticed something.

Rather, he noticed someone. He saw what looked like a silver haired girl wearing a nun's habit hopping from one building to another. As soon as she passed by, another person looking to be a few years older than himself followed the direction the silver haired girl went with a sword at her side.

'There's not way that some performance...No one's even noticed them yet.'

Just as Enshin was about to go do something about what he saw someone had come up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a girl that was familiar to him.

"It really is you!"

The girl had long black hair in ringlet curls and a moderate chest size. She had on a maid outfit with the appearance of a certain electronics street with a fluorescent yellow based color. The outfit itself had a mini-skirt, black thigh-high socks, frills a nameplate in the shape of a rabbit attached to her skirt, and a black corset.

"Mar..."

This girl is Kumokawa Maria, a Level 2 student from Ryouran Maid School with the ability Violence Doughnut. The two had known each other for a longer time than Enshin had known Rusty, so she didn't mind the shortened version of her name.

"So, what are you staring at? Have you finally found me a good incompetent and stupid master?" Maria asked with some hope in her voice.

"Hm. Not yet. And if you must know, I was looking at some people running on the roofs," Enshin said as he pointed to where he saw the two people.

Maria looked behind him and got a confused look on her face.

"What people? I don't see anyone."

"Like I said, they were running. I was gonna go see what it was about before you got my attention."

"Oh. Would you like my help then? I could probably track them down."

"No thanks. I'll be fine. By the way...Nevermind. I'll see ya around."

"Yeah. See ya!"

Even if he knew her for a long time, he still only thought of her as an acquaintance and not an actual friend. He had considered it before, but the two could never really hang out with each other for one reason or another. They would always end up in some sort of awkward silence before going their own ways.

'Now let's see if I can find them.'

* * *

"St-stop it, please! You've hurt him enough. A-Anti-Skill is on their way!"

Saten stood with her eyes closed as a few guy stood a few feet away from her while holding someone down. She had heard and see the held down person being beatened up by the guys and decided to run away and pretend she hadn't seen the what happened, but she had made her way back and was now standing there.

She heard someone walk up and stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes just as one of them slammed his foot on the metal behind her.

"Say that _again,_ " the guy said as he grabbed her by the hair. "You got some _guts,_ kid, flapping yer yap _here._ But you _powerless wimps_ got no right to tell **me** what to do."

"You've mistaken borrowed power for your own. That makes her _far better_ than you."

Everyone turned their heads to see Kuroko standing there.

"Shirai-san...!"

"Ha! Another scrawny kid," one of the guys said as he walked up to her. "Actually, you're kinda cute. You up for a three..." The next thing he knew, the guy was falling and landed on his back. "Way...?"

Kuroko slammed her foot into the guy's stomach, knocking him out and foaming at the mouth.

"I love it when they resist. It's so much fun to take out the trash."

"You have a sharp tongue..." One of the guys lifted his hand and a few objects nar Saten started to float into the air. "for such a _little kid._ I'm gonna take that lil' stuck-up nose...and break it!"

The objects shot towards Kuroko, but that didn't seem to affect he calmness.

Kuroko was gone from her spot defore the objects could even reach her. She appeared in front of the guy and slammed her bag into his face.

The guy was thrown back to where Saten and the last guy were.

"Heh heh heh heh heh! Neat power. So you're a Teleporter? Never seen one before. Kinda nice."

"Be impressed also you like...you're my **next** target. If you surrender-"

"My boys and me..." The man started walking towards Kuroko as he threw the cigarette in his hand on the ground. "Fighting, stealing, threatening old ladies... Name something _fun,_ and we did it. But in the end, we always wound up...with Judgement or Anti-Skill on our heels. We knew if we got _real power..._ **We could really tear some crap up!** "

The man tried to grabbed her, but Kuroko simply teleported behind him with no problem. She looked over and saw that he had also vanished.

"Shirai-san, behind you!"

Just as Kuroko turned around, she saw a leg headed towards her. She brought up her arms to defend, but was shocked when a hand was placed on her arms.

"Now, now, ladies, you are both pretty."

Someone had stopped the kick, while they placed a hand on Kuroko's arm.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you!?"

"You're..."

"I think it's time the great I got involved. It's time to show what the great Nagatenjouki student Rusty can do with his awesome 'Level 1' ability known as Sense Disruption!"

* * *

 **1 - I got that from Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare**

 **And there's the end of that. For those of you were might be wondering...No. The message Enshin sent was not to Rusty.**

 **Until next time, bye-onara!**


	5. Guts!

**And here is number 5. It's shorter than usual, but that's because of a certain reason. I still hope you all enjoy though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Guts! - Trick

* * *

"Man~~ I'm bored. Hey, En, ya got anything to do?"

Zurui was laying on Enshin's bed as the Esper continued to write stuff down from his desk. After departing from the girls, Enshin made his way back to his dorm and came to the sight of the kitsune lazing around with his friend nowhere in sight.

"I am doing something."

"And that would be~~?"

"...You're starting to sound like Rusty...and that's never a good thing."

"By the way, if he had the Level Upper, why didn't you just give it to those Judgment people?"

"Because I erased it."

"Speaking of which, I never got his level? If he's you're friend, does that mean he's strong too?"

Enshin stopped writing and turned his chair to face the kitsune with a thoughtful expression. He tried to think of the best way to answer the question, but only so many things could be said before he was giving a speech.

"He's a Level 1, but...he's actually pretty strong. He gets higher grades than me and is really clever. He could probably beat a low to mid Level 4 if he tried hard enough."

"Wow...And here I thought he was some idiot who just hung around you."

"Oh, he is. He is a very stupid idiot who has girls on his mind." Enshin turned back around and muttered under his breath, "But he's one of the few idiots that's my best friends."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Rusty looked over at Kuroko as the man stumbled back from losing his balance.

"I was following a small kitty and ended up hearing some sounds. I came to check it out and then bam! I'm here. Lucky break, huh?" Rusty gave a big grin as he finished his explanation. He then turned to the guy a ways away. "Hey, your ability is kinda annoying, so would ya mind just givin' up?"

"How could you tell where I was...? What the hell kind of ability do you have?" The guy asked with a shocked expression

"My ability has nothing to do with it. I'm just that awesome, is all," Rusty said with a puffed out chest. "Seriously though, just give up. Although I would _love_ to show these young ladies what I've got, I'm actually quite busy today running some errands for that damn angel winged jackass." He got a dreamy expression before looking to be in his own little world. "But our lovely Onee-chan in a dress is always a beaut to look at. Really, she's the only reason I stay."

"We're in the middle of something, so can you please shut up," Kuroko said in an irritated tone.

"Hey now, should you be talking like that to someone who just-"

"Don't turn your back while in a fight!"

The guy came up behind Rusty and tried to land a hit.

Kuroko teleported behind the man to try and stop him, but was shocked when he was gone.

Rusty life's his right arm and Kuroko went wide eyed when she saw the guy looking shocked as his foot was in Rusty's hand.

"How the hell...How the hell can you know where I am!?"

"It's easy. I fight with En from time to time, and he tries to mess with my senses using his ability. Your ability is simple visual trickery while he messing with all my senses." Rusty turned his head to give the guy a vicious grin. "You've got nothing on that monster Level 4 freak, dude. Just give up."

"Like hell I will! Just die, you damn bastard!"

The guy pulled his leg back and landed a punch on Rusty.

Rusty stumbled back, but had no time to recover as a knife made it's way into his stomach.

"Hahaha! See what I mean! It doesn't matter if you can figure out where I am! I can still beat you!"

"Hehehe."

"Huh?"

"It should go numb now."

The guy went wide eyed when he felt his arm fall limply to his side and his leg give out.

"What did you do!?"

"You should be easier to beat now," Rusty said as he stood up as if he didn't get injured at all. "Kuroko-chan should be able to take you into custody now."

"That sure was something. What did you even do?" Kuroko asked as she placed handcuffs of the guy.

"It's my ability. It's called Sense Disruption. Basically, when I come in contact with someone I can mess with their sense of touch. If I try hard enough, I can effect other senses too. I can increase or decrease stuff like pain resistance, cold and heat resistance, or..." Rusty got up close and touched Kuroko's arm,"the feeling of pleasure."

"Alright. Don't make me arrest you for sexual harassment."

"Whatever. I was just jokin'." Rusty put his arms behind his head and gave a small grunt. "I kinda wish I didn't get involved. I would love to seen how a fight between you and this guy would go. I'm sure it would be something."

"Hm. Normally I wouldn't have even let you join in, but it seems that you were actually helpful here." Kuroko looked at him and remembered the stab wound. "You should go get that fixed up. You're losing blood."

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm running an errand for an angel winged jackass." He looked around and saw that there was a certain someone missing from the scene. 'Where did Ruiko-chan go?'

The two heard some sirens and turned to see Anti-Skill trucks and officers coming up to them.

"Hey! Are you two okay!?" One of the officers said as he ran up to them. "A girl said Judgment was fighting an Esper."

Kuroko explained everything while Rusty watched from the sidelines.

"I see...Well, this sort of thing isn't _really_ Judegment's job. But there has been so many Esper's committing crimes that we honestly could use the help."

"We won't lose...We...can go...there. We'll know...when we are." Everyone's attention turned to the guy in handcuffs as he blabbers on about something with drool coming out of his mouth. "You won't understand. You can't go. So...Ahahahaha! It's good! We're good now!"

'His face isn't moving? His inflections aren't changing either.' Kuroko turned to Rusty. "Is this part of your ability too?"

"Nope. He's just crazy."

"This one too, huh?" The two students turned to the officer. "The perps of this crime wave...lots of them end up babbling like this."

'Hm...This seems to be getting interesting. I'm glad I didn't use the thing, but...' Rusty got a smirk on his face as he glanced at a deep in thought Kuroko. 'If we tweek it and don't get caught...this thing can be useful.'

* * *

'They are both safe. I hate feeling like this. The three of us are students. He's just a Level 1 and her and I are in the same grade and age...But we live in different worlds. Espers and Level 0s **have nothing in common**..."

"Ruuuuuuuiko!"

Saten looked up from the ground and saw three girls walk up to her. They greeted her and she did the same.

"Are you alone? Been shopping?"

"Y-yeah. Something like that." She looked at the bag the three had on their shoulders and asked, "Going to the pool?"

"We _were_ , but the crowds are crazy! We couldn't even get in! We _need_ to hit the beach...but we all have Summer classes."

"It sucks...I get the reason for all the extra study time...But the extra power practice...? It doesn't help at all, either."

"Right, but...We heard about the 'Level Upper'?"

Saten twitched at hearing this. She heard the conversation continue as the three girls talked about the Level Upper and what it could do. She made up her mind and turned to her friends.

"I, uh...I have it right here...the Level Upper."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The girls turned to see something speeding towards them and started to freak out.

The thing came to screeching halt in front of Saten and the four saw that it was a guy wearing a Right Sun shirt, a white coat of his shoulders and a headband. He had spiky, windswept, black hair and he was looking intensely at Saten.

"Um...Can I help you?"

"You look like the description..." The boy stood up straight and gave a grin. "My name is Sogiita Gunha! Nice to meet you!"

"A...Ah! Hello. My name is Saten Ruiko."

"Hey, Ruiko, do you know this guy?" One of her friends asked.

"Um...No. Not that I know of."

"Toaru told me about you. He said you were lacking in the guts department, so I can here to help you!"

 _"There's someone I want you to meet."_

 _"Huh? Right now?"_

 _"It doesn't have to be right now."_

"Oh. So you're the person he wanted me to meet." Saten gave a smile and continued to speak. "So, what did he want us to talk about?"

"Was the person trying to set you up on a date or something?"

"I don't think so..." She turned back to Gunha and saw him just standing there in wait. "Um...What did he want us to talk about?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I have no clue."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Than why are you here!?"

"Come on, Ruiko. This guy's weird. Let's just get to using the Level Upper so we can get stronger."

"Level Upper? What's that?" Gunha turned his head in curiosity.

"It's nothing. We'll be on our way."

Before the four girls could leave, Gunha grabbed Saten's wrist and stopped her.

"Hey! Let go!" Saten turned around, but saw Gunha with a serious expression on his face.

"From what your friend said, this Level Upper thing can help with your ability, right?" Gunha asked, getting a quick nod from Saten. "Something like that has no guys to it! Getting stronger is about using guts to build up strength! Using something like that is just cheating and will get you nowhere!"

"What do you know!?"

Saten's three friends looked shocked at her outburst, but Gunha didn't seem fazed by this at all. She continued with a fierce and mad expression.

"You're probably a high level Esper who can do so much! We're just lowly Level 0s who can do anything! You wouldn't know how we feel! You have no right to lecture us when we live completely different lives!"

"Anti-Skill."

"Huh?" Saten looked up and saw Gunha with another serious expression. "What did you say?"

"Anti-Skill doesn't have any Espers and they have the guys to go out and help protect this city. There are also scientist here who don't have any abilities and have contributed to this city. An ability doesn't mean anything. Even if I was a Level 0, I would still try and help people out because **I have guts**."

"Heh. So this is what Toaru-san wanted us to talk about." Saten stood up straight and turned around. "Well I already know that. Someone like me isn't strong enough to help like Anti-Skill and I doubt I'm smart enough to contribute like the scientists here. Come on. Let's go."

Gunha just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew that nothing else could be said to her right now, so he just settled with that. He turned around and started to make his own leave.

* * *

"What the hell is with this letter?" Enshin looked at the piece of paper on his hand with a puzzled look as he walked around. "They want me to be a backup for the Level 5s? Although it goes well with my support character style, I don't think that...Seriously, what the hell is with this letter?"

He heard the sound of rushing footsteps and turned to see Mikoto run into a nearby hospital. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside. He continued to follow her until he reached her and saw that Kuroko was also there.

"I said the same thing, but...She said she couldn't bear us slowing down because of here."

"What's going on? Someone hurt?"

Kuroko and Mikoto turned and saw Enshin walking up to them.

"Yeah. Saten-san is in the hospital and Uiharu is over visiting Kiyama-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Miko-chan run in here and decided to see what was going on. Is Ruiko-chan alright? Why is she in here?"

"Ahem. Could I have a word with you?"

The three turned and saw a certain frog-faced doctor that Enshin recognized and Mikoto slightly fawned over.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"It's about what I've found out."

"Alright. Please, lead the way."

They all started walking down the halls as Kuroko turned to Enshin to explain what had happened. When it was done, Enshin looked perplexed before taking his phone out and texting someone.

After a few more turned down the halls, they came to a room and the doctor went over to a computor to show them his findings. They saw wave patterns on the screen as the doctor started to explain.

"I found a pattern in the brainwaves of the Level Upper victims. As I'm sure you know, brainwaves change based on what a person is doing. If the brainwaves are _forced_ to change...Well...That would change a person's behavior."

"You mean the Level Upper changed the victims' brainwaves, and put them into a coma?"

"Yeah. Forcing a change in someone's brainwaves can cause...severe damage. A coma is actually not bad compared too..."

The two girls looked at him with questioning looks, but he just waved them off and turned to the doctor.

"So do you know what's behind this?"

"My work centers around new types of security systems. One of them uses a lock opened by an individual's brainwaves. The brainwaves of one person in the database...match the brainwaves of the coma patients."

Kuroko and Mikoto looked closer at the screen while Enshin crossed his arms and got a serious expression on his face at the familiar face they saw.

"The name of the file...is Kiyama Harumi!"

* * *

'Hm. So it really is a good thing I got rid of that thing from his music player.' Enshin pulled out his phone and stared to call someone. "Come on. Pick up already."

 _"A-ah! Yes? Hello? Am I using this right?"_

"Zu, are you holding the phone upside down?"

 _"Huh? En? Hold on! Ah! There we go! I can hear you now!"_

"How good are you at tracking other down?"

 _"I'm pretty good. I can split my tails into foxes and have them search as long as they have some type of way of identifying them."_

"Could you hear them?"

 _"Two miles."_

"Alright. I need you to find Kazari-chan and lead me to her."

 _"Okay. I'll have one of the foxes meet up with you."_

"Thanks." Enshin put his phone away and started to walk away from the hospital. 'Brainwaves, huh? So it was her after all...The Child Error experiments...That old man...All those bastards in that family...'

"Alright. I'm here to show you where they are. We better hurry, they're moving in a car," a fox said as it ran up to Enshin.

"Alright. Let's go then," Enshin answered back as the two started to run. He looked down at the fox and got a smirk. "How cute."

"Ah, shut up!"

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" Enshin asked as he ran up some stairs with the real Zurui right behind him.

"Yeah. I can hear some gun sounds though. Do you think those Anti-Skill people will hurt that woman?"

"She's smart...And if she really is doing _that_ then...We better hurry up." Enshin heard a car below them and looked down to see Mikoto coming out of a taxi as an explosion went off. "Hm. Good. Now I don't have to be the main character involved in this."

"Enshin?"

"Yeah, just hurry up would ya?"

The three of them got to the top and both Zurui and Mikoto were shocked at all the destruction.

Enshin simply nodded his head.

"This really is some damage."

"The Anti-Skill team...lost?"

"En, the girl is alright! She's just knocked out! I'll take care of her!"

"Thanks."

"Misaka Mikoto...one of the only Level 5s. Toaru Enshin...one of the few who can reach Level 5. I don't have any Level 5s on my network, but I bet neither of you have faced an opponent like me." Kiyama turned around and the two saw that one of her eyes was red. "I am ten thousand minds in one. Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

* * *

 **And there there you have it. I feel kinda bad since I got rid of one of Kuroko's best moments, but I did that on accident. When I finished that part is when I noticed she didn't do anything. Oh well**.

 **I still hope you enjoyed.**

 **So until next time, see ya.**


	6. Monster

**And here is number 6. I think I did a rather poor job at this for the same reason I do all chapter. I suck when it comes to non-dialogue. At least in my opinion. Anyways, there's something at the bottom concerning ocs. For those of you interested, go ahead and read it. Now on to chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Index or Railgun

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Monster **-** AIM_Burst

* * *

"Oi, Miko-chan, ya think you can deal with her for a bit? I wanna make sure of something," Enshin said as he and Mikoto stood ready to fight. "I'll provide some backup of course."

"Hm. No need for that. I can handle her myself," Mikoto said as she rushed forward. As she did so, part of the road under her cracked, making her lose her balance and unable to properly counter the attack headed for her.

A whistle was heard throughout the area and the attack headed for Mikoto dissapeared.

"Thanks for that."

"Next time don't rush in."

"Hm. I'll think about it." Mikoto turned back to Kiyama and and said, "That Duel Skill really is something else."

"I got my powers through other means, so I think you'll find that I have something different from the scientifically impossible concept of Duel Skill...If anything, I would call it Multi-Skill."

A large slash of wind was shot on the road, making both Mikoto and Enshin jump to the side.

"I don't care what it's called. It doesn't change what I have to do!"

Mikoto set out a large amount of electricity that quickly made its way towards Kiyama, but was stopped before it could reach her.

'Hm. An insulator? Is it using air or a different method?'

"What? Did you think I could only use them one at a time?"

The two felt a rumbling under their feet and looked down to see a portion of the bridge they were on collapse and made them fall.

Thinking quickly, Mikoto stuck to the support of the bridge while Enshin used the rubble to make a safe landing.

'Jesz...She doesn't care if she takes herself out with us,' Mikoto thought as she looked at the perfectly fine doctor.

Water started to gather around Kiyama, but fell to the ground as another whistling sound was heard.

'That boy's ability really is troublesome.'

'Nice! She can't use all those abilities if Enshin is here!'

Mikoto sent out another electrical attack, but that was stopped once again.

'So if I'm right...Damn. I would have to unravel multiple abilities to get rid of that lightning rod barrier of her.'

"Is this _seriously_ all a Level 5 and a pseudo-Level 5 can do?"

"Hm. Insults don't work on me," Enshin said as he pulled out two playing cards.

"Shutting down my bolts...doesn't mean you've won!"

Mikoto used her magnetism to take a part of the support and throw it at Kiyama.

What appeared to be a lightsaber came out of Kiyama's palm and was used to slash through the concrete.

Seeing his chance, Enshin ran forward to try and land a punch on Kiyama, but she turned around and tried to cut him. Seeing the attack coming, Enshin did a quick duck and moved past her attack. He turned around on his heel and landed a kick that sent her back.

"Well there's at least one hit on her."

Enshin went wide eyed when a laser went past his head and hit the support Mikoto was on. A hole was burned through the cement and made the top part start to fall to the ground.

"Are you finished yet? I want only to complete my research. I'll release everyone when it's done. No one will get hurt..."

"What a load of crap! 'No one will get hurt'? All those people mixed up in your selfish plan...You're playing with their hearts. Their **lives**! Research that can only be done like that isn't worth doing! I'm not about to let you get away with it!"

Enshin took a side glance at Mikoto and gave her a quick look of pity before hardening his expression and turning back to Kiyama.

"You may be a Level 5, but you're still a naïve kid. Every student in this city trains their powers, _every single day._ And you think it's all _safe_ and _ethical_ , right?" Kiyama looked from Mikoto to Enshin as she continued. "Academy City is hiding something about these powers...and the teachers here are 'developing' 1.8 million brains without that knowledge." She turned her gaze back to Mikoto. "Doesn't that sound **dangerous** to you?"

"It sounds like a fascinating story. I'll have to look into it..." A small buzzing sound could be heard as iron sand started to collect together. "After you've been arrested!"

Multiple blades of iron sand sped past Enshin and towards Kiyama, but were stopped when two large piece of the ground bent upward and blocked the attack.

"You'll...look into it? Be my guest. You and your friend there are already deep involved in it all..." Kiyama said, muttering the last part.

Enshin narrowed his eyes as a can started floating into the air. He let out a whistling sound for a few seconds before smirking.

"Sorry, but I've been told about that ability. I can easily counter that one," Enshin said as he walked towards Mikoto. He whispered something in her ear and asked, "You got that?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Sparks started to dance around Mikoto's head before slamming into the ground. Dust and debris flew into the air, making Kiyama shield her eyes.

He saw some movement and looked down to see Enshin trying to land an uppercut punch. She stepped back and doged a few more punches before using a wind attack to launch him and the dust back.

"Hm. Was that all?"

"Not even close."

Kiyama went wide eyed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She looked back and saw Mikoto grinning at her.

"That idiot could handle a point blank attack, but I doubt you have the same crazy power as he does." Mikoto noticed multiple iron rods headed towards her, but paid no mind to them. "Too slow!

 **KA-KOOOOOON!**

Enshin watched as a large amount of electricity was let out by the middle schooler, frying their opponent. He let out a sigh before scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like it's over."

"I'll admit I went easy on you. Still, that should be more than enough to knock you out," Mikoto said with the grin still on her face. Her grin quickly went to a shocked expression as images started appearing in her head. "What the...?"

"Hm? Miko-chan, what's wrong?" Enshin asked as he walked up to the two. He felt a small spark coming off of Mikoto and decided he should touch them. 'She's an Electromaster and Kiyama is using a Brainwave Network, so...Shit. Looks like I gotta wait until this is done.'

After a few seconds, Mikoto let go of Kiyama and the older woman fell to the ground coughing while the younger one just stood with the same shocked expression.

"Wh-what was that, just now..."

"You...saw...!?" Kiyama turned back and let out a yell as a cord went towards Mikoto, but fell to the ground before reaching her.

"How could you do such a thing...?"

"Heh...Heh heh heh...That experiments true face was none other than The Law of Rampant Abilies: An Analytical Induced Explosion Experiment. In other words, we purposely stimulated an Esper's AIM Dispersion Field in order to find out what would provoke an outbreak of psychic ability." Kiyama grabbed her head as tears stared to gather in her eyes. "We used those _kids_ as disposable _lab rats_."

"Human...experimentation... If that was the case, then why not go to Anti-Skill?"

"Twenty-three times." Kiyama staggered to her feet with a fierce look on her eyes. "That's the number of times I requested and was denied use of Tree Diagram supercomputer. I had hopes of running some simulations, in order to find some way to restore those kids and figure out what exactly _caused_ that horrible accident. The Board of Directors is _involved_ in the cover up! Do you really think Anti-Skill would act in that situation!?"

"But doesn't that make what you're doing the very same thi-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Enshin watched from the sidelines with a solemn expression. He knew exactly what Kiyama was talking about, but he also knew that nothing he could say would help. Nevertheless, he felt something ominous was going to happen.

"I won't let them repeat that tragedy, never again! And in order to ensure that, I'll do whatever it takes! I WON'T STOP, EVEN IF IT MEANS TURNING _ALL_ OF ACADEMY CITY AGAINST ME!"

Before any more could be said, Kiyama let out a scream as she held her head tighter. She fell to her knees as the screaming continued and a strange substance started to form on the top of her head.

"What the...What's happening?"

"The network...is rampaging? No, this is...AIM...AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The substance flew out of her head and quickly fell to the ground. It looked like a blob of goo until tentacles started to sprout out of it. It started to float in the air with the tentacles moving around with it.

'A fetus...? I've never heard of...an ability like this. Is it some Metamorphosis? No, this...This is-'

The giant fetus blob let put an ear-piercing scream as multiple explosions went off.

Mikoto used her magnetism again to build up a shield in front herself and another one in front of Enshin.

'This thing is crazy. This is gonna take some effort to beat.' Enshin looked past the shield and saw electricity sapping the fetus blob.

The fetus blob's back was instantly gone. The fetus blob turned to Mikoto and gave it a dark look as it's back started to bubble as a new tentacle came out of it.

The two were shocked by this, but quickly snapped back to their senses as pieces of the bridge started to fall on them.

"I don't know what the heck's going on, but if it's a fight, I'm more than happy to-" Mikoto looked over to see the fetus blob just floating in the air. "It's not coming after me? Is it just random in lashing out." That's when she noticed that Kiyama by her feet.

"Miko-chan, what do you suppose we'll do? Your great Onii-chan-senpai can't do anything unless he knows what that thing is made of and what it can do." That's when they heard the sound of gunshots and looked over to see bullets go through the fetus blob. "What are they doing? Like I said, we don't know what it can do."

The fit us blob started to regenerate as it let out a loud cream again. It got hit by multiple bullets, but it continued to regerate. A large beam shot through the fetus blob, making dust fly back into the air.

"Miko-chan, I've been wondering...Where is Kuroko-chan? Her ability would be helpful, ya know."

"She's back at her Judgment office so that she and Konari-senpai can keep track of what's going on and keep us informed."

As the dust started to clear, they saw that the fetus blob was now a deformed monster that had multiplied in size.

"...Okay...So they see the bullets aren't working...Why are they _still_ trying to shoot it? Can you answer me that, Miko-chan?"

"Oh, shut up and come on!"

Enshin sighed as he started to run up to the blob with Mikoto as she used her electricity to send some metal to push the glasses wearing Anti-Skill girl out of the way from an attack.

"Don't just stand there! It's not our fault if you end up dead!" Mikoto said as the two stopped in front of the girl.

"Wh-who are you two!? What are civilians doing in a place like this!?"

"We were just taking a little stroll when we saw you guys needed some help. Isn't that right, _Hun_?"

"I'm _so_ going to fry you after this, _Deer_." Mikoto grabbed the girl by the back of her vest and flew up to cling to a support of the bridge while Enshin dodged to the side. "At any rate, there's nothing we can really _do_ if our attacks don't work on that thing. I'll get its attention so you can get out of here and take the surrounding residents to safety...That goes for you too, Enshin!"

"Like hell. As your senpai, I have to protect you."

"I go to an all girls school and am a 2nd year, like hell you're my senpai!"

"I meant that generally. Just like how I'm Ruiko-chan, Kuroko-chan and Kaza-"

"Now's not the time for this discussion!" Mikoto exclaimed as she used some iron sand to cut off one of the blob's arms.

The arm quickly regenerated like all the other times.

Enshin sighed at the attempt then narrowed his eyes when he saw something a ways away.

"Hey, Anti-Skill-chan, what's that building over there? If it's way out here than it's gotta be important."

"It's an experimental _nuclear reactor_."

"Son of a..."

Enshin pulled out a card from his pocket, looked at it then quickly went to a piece of rubble while Mikoto let the girl out to regroup. He picked up the rubble and threw it straight at the monster, taking an arm out.

Mikoto saw a chance and used the iron sand to take another arm.

The two could see Uiharu running to the stairs from the corner of their eyes and went for more attacks as the monster regenerated. When they turned back to the monster, they saw light gather above its head.

The light that gather a over its head started to make a big sphere before letting out a beam that headed straight for Uiharu.

Before it could reach her, Zurui was in front of the girl with his tails in front of him. The attack hit the tails and Zurui looked as if he was having trouble before the light was gone.

"I told you I'd take care of her, so just focus on that thing, you two!"

"Thanks, Zu!"

"Does he have tails?"

"Not the time for that." Enshin let out a sigh as he pulled out a small notebook and his phone from his pocket. "I didn't want to use this, but...Miko-chan, can you stall it while I do something? It won't take more than a minute."

"Then hurry up."

Water started to form around the monster's head while light gathered above its head. It shot water bullets twards the two, but was blocked by the iron sand. The light was fired, but it clashed with some metal that was launched at it. It tried to use its tentacle to attack, but that got fried by electricity.

"Alright. All safeties have been unlocked. I can use it now." Enshin grabbed all the pieces of paper from the notebook, ripped them out and threw them into the air. His eyes quickly looked over every paper at a quick pace before they all fell to the ground. "One of my trump cards. Get ready to attack."

Enshin rushed towards the monster at faster speeds than normal humans and dodged on coming attacks from it. A large tentacle tried to smash him, but he jumped up and brought his whole body down to destroy the tentacle. He turned his body and landed a hard kick to the side of the monster, destroying part of its gelatinous form. He grabbed onto the currently regenerating tentacle and smug himself up to plant his foot onto one of it's many eyes. He jumped up again and flipped in the air.

Seeing that Enshin was in the air, Mikoto let out a large amount of electricity and destroyed more of the monster along with using the iron sand to slice off more tentacles. She stopped attacking when she saw that Enshin was going to attack it again.

Enshin lifted his right foot up and brought it down as he started to fall. His tore through the monster and left spiderweb cracks on the ground. He felt something tug on the back of his shirt and was next to Mikoto with some iron sand connecting from her foot to the back of his shirt.

"That shout stop it for-" Enshin looked to see that the monster had already completely regenerated, "a few seconds...This is why I don't like doing main character things. Most of the time it doesn't pay off."

The monster let out a scream as it used two tentacles to slam into the two and sent them flying towards the nuclear reactor building.

"This is bad..." Mikoto jumped away from an attack headed for her. 'Why is it still heading towards the nuclear reactor? I mean, what is this? Some bad monster movie!?'

"Miko-chan, look out!"

Mikoto went a little wide eyed when she saw Enshin jump away and a tentacle wrap around her ankle. She zapped a larger, and sharper tentacle that was trying to skewer her.

'Oh, this is _so_ messed up! There's no point in us even attacking if it's just going to regenerate!'

Both of them were shocked when they heard some music playing and saw the AIM Burst (name courtesy of Dr. Kiyama Harumi) wasn't regenerating and slim was coming off of its tentacle.

"I don't know what's going on, but now's my chance!" Mikoto grabbed the tentacle wrapped around her leg and sent high voltage electricity through it, frying the AIM Burst. "Guess that counts as managing to stop it in the nick of time, huh?"

"Not particularly my type of music, but it worked, so I have no complaints," Enshin said as he sat on the grass while rubbing his shoulder. "Damn. That's why I hate using my trump card."

"Don't let your guard down! It's not over yet!"

Mikoto and Enshin jumped away just in time to not be hit by one of its arms.

Enshin ran over to Mikoto and Kiyama that were standing a little ways away.

"What the hell man. Why can't that thing just fall over and die already? It's starting to piss me off."

" _That thing_ is a soul of the AIM Disperson Fields. You can't treat it the way you would a normal, living creature. No matter how much damage you deliver to its _physical_ form, that damage has no influence on its _true form_ at all."

"Then what the heck are we suppose to do!?"

"It should have some sort of core, giving the field's soul an independent will. If you can destroy that, then..."

" **Desire."**

 **"Pain."**

 **"Grief."**

 **"Jealousy."**

 **"Compassion."**

 **"Encounter."**

 **"Help."**

"I recognize some of these voices...We should end this now, Mikoto. I'll get rid of some of its abilities," Enshin said as he took in a breath. "Kiyama, you should get back...or you might get wrecked even further."

"I don't care. I have a responsibility for giving birth to that thing. I don't care what happens to me..."

"That might be fine for _you_ , but what about your students?" Mikoto asked, looking at the older woman. "Let's say they _do_ recover. What are they going to do if you're not there for them? Then they wouldn't have truly been saved at all. If you promise not to do anything like that again, I'll help you. Or were you planning on giving up and abandoning them already? Oh, and by the way..."

The AIM Burst shot out its tentacles to attack the three.

Enshin started to whistle and changed the pitch and volume.

Mikoto zapped the tentacles and destroyed them.

"Enshin meant you might get wrecked by me!" Mikoto let out a massive amount of electricity that seemed to get stronger when Enshin changed the pitch again. The electricity went for the AIM Burst, but was stopped by a barrier.

'I can't do anything about the insulator, but...'

'That's the same barrier I put up. As I thought. She's no match for-"

"Sheesh... So annoying, just like your maker." Electricity started dancing across her hand as she grinned. "Well then...In that case...What about this!?"

This time, the electricity was sent out with a wider range and higher voltage. It was stopped by the barrier, but the heat that was created started to burn the AIM Burst and effect its core.

The AIM Burst let out a raor as its tentacles twisted together to make a giant one. The larger tentacle went for them, but was quickly cut off by iron sand. Shards of ice were starting to form around its head, but with a change of pitch and volume, were quickly turned into water and fell to the ground.

"So, you're an aggregate of people's AIM Dispersion Fields..." Mikoto pulled a coin out of her pocket and aimed for the Burst. "You just wanted to do your best. But you know...Why not just try hard again?" She flicked the coin in the air as some electricity ran through her arm. "Quit moping around here. Stop lying to yourself...and once more!"

Electricity surged through her arm and out through her finger and she used her thumb to flick the coin three times the speed of sound straight through the AIM Burst. The burning coin came out of the other side with the core right in front of it. Just as the coin burned out from the heat created by the air resistance, the core shattered into multiple pieces.

The AIM Burst started to disintegrate as Enshin stopped his whistling and fell to the ground again.

'A power so overwhelming that not even an AIM Burst can come close to it. This is the face of Academy City's elite. This is a...Level 5.'

 **THUD!**

Mikoto fell to the ground while Enshin tried to hold his laughing with his hand, but failed.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"I ran out of batteries...Literally..."

"Hehehe. That's what you get for not holding back a little, Mikobiri-chan." Enshin turned his head to face Kiyama with a nonchalant expression. "Hey, Kiyama, I'm gonna be stopping by your cell some time to ask you a few things, 'kay?"

"Oh yeah. Enshin, I need to ask you something. When I saw her memories, I saw a kid that kinda looked like you with the researchers."

"Ah. Sorry, but that's a story for another time," Enshin said before falling back and closing his eyes.

The two hear soft snoring and simply stared at him.

* * *

"Damn~~~ Everything still hurts from the damn fight."

"Your fault for not being careful," Zurui said as he sat on Enshin's bed. "By the way, what did you go ask Kiyama anyways?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing much. I needed some info on certain people and just wanted to know if she had any idea about them." Enshin grabbed his phone and opened it to see a message on the screen. "But now I have to deal with this."

"What is it?" Zurui jumped of the bed and went over to see the screen.

 _Dear Toaru Enshin-san,_

 _We require your assistance in doing a demonstration for a partner organization in England. One was recently done in Russia, and we would like you along with three others to represent Academy City and show them our students' splendid ability. We will be waiting for your reply._

 _-Academy City's Board of Directors_

"What!? That's awesome! You should totally agree to it!"

"I'm still in pain here, ya know."

"So what. It's not like they'll make you go out and fight some sort of magic cabal or something. Come on~~ Please~~"

"You just want to go to England because you don't have to do anything. And what the heck is wrong with these people? Don't they have Level 5s for that stuff? I'm sure Miko-chan would be fine with going."

"I'll tell you what, if we can go, I'll transform into whatever type of woman you want!"

"No thanks. Just an illusion. Would rather have the real deal."

Zurui let out a sigh as he went back to the bed. He started thinking about how to get Enshin to go until an idea popped into his head.

"What if I transform into you when we get there? That way we can go and you don't have to do anything!"

Enshin let out a long sigh before turning to see the kitsune giving him a pleading look. Before he could say anything, an image of a small boy looking up at him with a pleading look appeared in his head. He shook his head and looked again to see Zurui.

"...Fine...But you don't need to transform into me...You can just have some fun when we're over there..."

"Yay! Thanks, En! You're the best!" Zurui exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Enshin neck and laughed.

"Alright, alright, just let go before you choke me."

Doing as he was told, Zurui let out and let out a sheepish laugh.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Now go play a prank on Rusty or something. I need to answer back and do some research."

"Alright! See ya later, En!"

Enshin got a small smile on his face as he watched the kitsune leave the room before turning to his computor with a serious expression.

 **Current Target:** Kihara Gensei

 **Way of reaching target:** Exterior, Academy City's #5 also known as Metal Out

* * *

 **And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I known I probably messed up big time on the fight, but what's done is done.**

 **On a different note... NT 14 is coming out soon! I'm so damn excited! And the cover looks amazing! Anyone else? No? Just me? Okay...I'm sorry.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	7. England

**Okay. Let it be known that for some strange reason I pulled an all brighter to make this. (Mostly because I couldn't sleep, but was still tired.) So things might seem rushed, don't make sense or stuff like that. I will try and fix them when I wake up again.**

 **On to a different matter, I always love rereading the oc submissions I get. There's only two that were sent via pm and I love them. One of them will be used in this oc arc along with one from a review. The other will be used in a later arc. Now why don't we finally start, ne?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Index or Railgun. Only the LNs and Manga

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** England - Eyebrows

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you didn't have anything better to do back on Academy City~~"

"So says you. As a matter of fact, I _did_ have something important to do."

"Just stop complaining and deal with it. None of us want to do this super crappy thing."

"At least _you_ don't have to be in front of tons of people who will only see you as an exhibit."

Enshin sighed as stood in an airport with a few others. One being Zurui and another being Saiai.

"Hm. I still don't get how someone like you can be the center of attention. You have nothing appealing and are simply a background character. Meanwhile, a main character like me is stuck behind the curtains."

"Please don't mind his rudeness, Senpai. He's just a little mad since he didn't want to come in the first place."

"Hahaha! Tetsu-kyun is more mad that Gin-tan is stronger than him and get to be on center stage!"

Enshin turned to look at the three talking to him.

Starting from the right was a boy around a foot shorter than Enshin. He was turned the other way with his arms crossed while he wore the Nagatenjouki school uniform. He had orange hair with some blond streaks to show his true hair color while his eye color was black.

Next to him was another male who was a few centimeters away from Enshin's height of 5'11" with brown hair and eyes. He wore a simply T-shirt, a dark blue jacket and jeans.

The last person was a girl who was as tall as Saiai with black hair tied into a ponytail reaching to her mid back. She wore a strapless pink dress. Her eyes were an odd shade of pink.

"It's fine, Gin-kun. I already know how your 'leader' thinks. He's just a jealous little kouhai."

"Hey, do any of you know when we are suppose to meet up with whoever is taking us to our hotel?"

Now the attention turned to a girl with long dark red hair tied into two low ponytails. She had a Kirigaoka Girls' Academy uniform, but instead of wearing the uniform's dark blue coat the usual way, she wore it over her shoulders instead like a cape, and was wearing only a pink crop top and a pleated skirt.

"I think we got here a little early. They should be here in a few minutes."

Now Enshin turned to the person that Saiai was accompanying. He found that it seem like an odd pair since Saiai was wearing her orange hoodie and hot pants and the girl was wearing a pink track suit. She also seemed lethargic to Enshin with her tired expression.

'Why did Mugino agree to this? She's super determined to not let herself be seen at these things, yet she let's Takitsubo-san come here and even insisted I come along too. What is she playing at?' Saiai thought about it for a few moments before something clicked in her head. "That witch is taking this off of our vacation time! When we get back, I am going to have a _super_ long talk with her! **I am getting all my vacation time!** "

Everyone there stared at her with odd looks while she fumed about her realization.

"What a bunch of weirdoes, ne, En?" Zurui asked, looking up to the Esper.

"Hm? You're one to talk. Have you seen your attire?"

Zurui looked down and saw his white yukata and wooden saddles that had a piece of wood attacked to the middle of the bottom of the sandle that added a few inches to his height. He had hid his tails and ears so as to not be suspicious.

"What? It's comfortable."

"You look worse than any regular tourist here. And why the heck are you two wearing your uniforms? Neither one of our schools care if we take them off when not in school. And either way, we're not even in Academy City, so they wouldn't be able to tell if you are wearing them or not," Enshin said, looking at the shortest male Esper and the redhead.

"Here it is! Hahaha! Nise-chama found Gim-tan's book! He really did bring some of them!"

"Nisekoi-chan, I told you not to sneak through my stuff!" Gin quickly grabbed a book that was in his friends hand and quickly hid it in his jacket. "You should listen once in a while."

"You seriously brought those? I'm really considering ditching you as my right hand man, Gin," the uniform wearing boy said with a sigh and a head shake.

"Oh? What book is it? Is it a super ero book?" Saiai asked with a curious look.

"Sorry, but it's not my place to-"

"Gin-tan is a super fudanshi! He likes Yaoi, but he prefers Shounen Ai! He brought some of his book with-Hmphgjl!"

"I think you said enough, Nisekoi-chan. Just stay quiet for the rest of the time," Enshin said as he covered the girl's mouth and sent a worried glance over to Gin. He turned back to the other girls and saw that they didn't seem to care much.

The redhead walked up to Gin and tapped him on the shoulder.

Enshin raised an eyebrow when he saw her whisper something in his ear that made him go red, but nod his head.

"You must be the ones from Academy City. It is nice to meet you."

Everyone turned their attention to a man wearing a suit in front of them. He head blond hair and was wearing glasses, so they couldn't tell what his eye color was. What really got their attention were the thick, fuzzy eyebrows on his face.

"Whoa! Are these things real!?"

"Nise-chama thinks they are the _real_ exhibit here!"

"Would you stop that!"

"Zu, I'll lock you up if you don't stop."

Gin grabbed Nisekoi while Enshin grabbed Zurui before they could touch the freakish eyebrows.

"We are terribly sorry for that. Our friends meant nothing by it," Gin said with a bow.

"Ahem. It is fine. My name is Arthur Kirkland (1) and I will be your guard and guide for your time here. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Yo. Name's Enshin Toaru. (2)"

"Hello. I am Gin Tamashi. These are my friends, Nisekoi Mazetsubō and-"

"Tetsuya Oto."

"I am Awaki Musujime."

"Saiai Kinuhata, and this is Rikou Takitsubo."

"I am the great fox-"

"His name is Zurui."

"Well, now that we have been introduced, will you all please follow me. I will first be taking you all to your hotel, then to where the presentation will be held."

Doing as they were told, everyone grabbed their belongings and followed the Englishman.

"I have a question. Why didn't they just make a Level 5 do this thing? I'm sure these people would rather see one of them than ones who are right at the line," Musujime said as they walked through the airport.

"I asked the Board of Directors that when I sent them my reply. Their answers was..." Enshin pulled out his phone and opened up the message, "The #1 was busy with an important experiment, #2 refuses to be some kind of show for other people, #3 was recently involved in an incident, so they would rather keep her in the city, #4's occupation requires her to be in the city, #5 simply doesn't want to and brainwashes people who ask her, #6 just can't be found, and #7...Well I can answer that. No one trusts that he will keep the plane in tact if he were to go over seas."

'Hm. So that's what they said about why Mugino couldn't come.'

'I guess they didn't find out that I was also part of the Level Upper incident. #5 though...I'll need a trick to get around her ability when the time comes...'

"So they settled for the ones who could reach Level 5, but can't...I really hate those people," Tetsuya said with a spiteful tone.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that the four of you have potential for that. Why can't any of you reach Level 5?" Zurui asked, looking at the four.

"Hm. I told need to tell a shrimp like you anything," Musujime said as they reached the front of the airport.

"Sorry, Zu, but that's a secret."

"Same here."

"Ah...I'm not so sure why. I'm sorry, Zurui-kun."

"Awww~~~ You people suck~~~" Zurui crossed his arms and pouted. "I wish Rusty was here."

"Urg. I'm glad he had stuff to do. I don't think I would be able to handle him while we're here."

* * *

"This place is so huge~~~"

"This is where the presentation will be held."

The Espers and kitsune looked out to a big auditorium that was at least as big as a football field. They stood on a big stage that could seem like it would be able to hold at least a thousand people on it.

"Now I would like to discuss how the presentation will go. We would like for each of you to first show your abilities, then explain them to the best of your abilities - no pun intended - and answer any questions asked. After all of you are done, we would like for you to answer any questions about Academy City that you are allowed to answer."

"Hm. Seems simple enough. So what's the order we go in?" Enshin asked as he took a few pictures of the auditorium.

"We will leave that up to you."

"So, who wants to go first?" Enshin turned to see that none of the other three were really looking like they wanted too. "Fine. How about we decide like this." Enshin pulled out four pieces of paper from a notebook he got from his pocket along with a pen. He wrote something down on them and turned them upside down. "Each of you will pick one to determine what order we go in."

Nodding their heads, the three Espers walked up and picked a paper. When they got one, they backed up and showed their papers.

"Okay. So Awaki-chan will go first, then me, then Gin-kun, and lastly Rikou-chan."

"Alright. I will inform-"

"Ah! There you are, Angleterre!"

"Oh bloody hell," Arthur muttered under his breath. "What do you want, you wine loving frog?"

"Now is that any way to speak to your good friend?"

"What are you talking about? We _are not_ friends. What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you! Aren't you happy?"

"No. I am in the middle of something here."

All the Espers and the kitsune looked at the new man that was in front of them and looking at them. He had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair. He was wearing a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots.

"Oh? You must be the people from Academy City."

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Right. Where are my manners. My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

They all introduced themselves except for one person.

"Hey, Gin-kun, you should probably introduce yourself," Enshin said, nudging Gin with his elbow.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Hello. My name is Gin Tamashi."

"Gin-tan, what's wrong? Usually you're the first to introduce yourself."

"Ah. Well, I was just thinking of how to explain my ability," Gin said while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's right. I forgot that your ability is...tricky."

"Hm? What do you mean by 'tricky'?" Musujime asked.

"Well...My ability is...like..."

"To put it simply, it's Aura Manipulation. The reason it's tricky to explain is that Academy City hasn't really figured out how he can use it."

"What do you mean? Aren't they the ones who helped you get the ability? Shouldn't they know these things?" Arthur asked, getting curious.

"Actually, no. I had my ability before going to Academy City."

"He's what the city calls a Gemstone. He goes through the same program as us, but he has a stronger AIM field than most Espers do."

"How do you know all this stuff about him?" Saiai asked.

"Oh. Well, Enshin-senpai and I were involved with an experiment when I first came to Academy City."

"So what can you do with this ability of yours?" Francis asked, getting involved with the conversation.

"Such a bunch of nosy people. He's not the only strong person here, ya know. Honestly, you people should just mind your own business," Tetsuya said with a harsh tone.

"Calm down there, kid. They are just curious. Just because your jealous he's getting more attention doesn't mean that you need to be rude," Enshin said with a deadpan expression.

"Hm. A main character doesn't get jealous. A background character like yourself has no right to speak with me in the first place."

"Now, now, please calm down, you two. Oto-kun, I really don't mind telling them."

Tetsuya simply huffed and looked the other way.

"So are they still trying to figure out how your ability works back at the city?" Arthur asked, getting back on the topic.

"Yes. All the people at the institution I go to are really nice. I feel bad for one of them though. She's such a sweet lady, but she's in a wheelchair. She does seem odd though. She is wearing pajamas every time I see here."

Enshin went wide eyed before walking up to Gin and giving him a dark look.

"What is her name?"

"Um...What...?"

"What is that lady's name!"

Most of the people were shocked at hearing Enshin raise his voice out of anger like that. They were also a little scared from the look on his face.

"Hey, don't order him like that! I don't give a damn about who you are, you don't mess with one of my subordinates!" Tetsuya said, pushing Enshin away.

"Gin, tell me what that lady's name is...Now!"

"Whoa. Enshin, you need to super calm down."

Enshin turned and gave a glare that made a shiver run down most of their bodies.

"H-her name is B-B-Byouri..." Gin said in a shaky voice. "She n-never gave me h-here last n-n-name..."

Enshin took in a few deep breathes before giving an apologetic look towards Gin, then Saiai.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper like that. But Gin, I suggest you never see that woman again." His expression went to a serious one. "That niceness is just a facade. She is a cruel, cunning, and bloodthirsty woman. She will do whatever is nessecary, and more, to get what she wants."

"What are you talking about, En? Do you know this lady?" Zurui asked.

"B-b-but I have never seen her with any type of malicious aura before. Are sure it's the same lady, Senpai?"

"Yeah. It's here. If she knows that you can see her aura then she can do something to change how you see it. After all...she is a Kihara."

"What? As in one of _those_ Kiharas?" Musujime asked with a shocked tone. "Those people are crazy."

"Well...Why don't we continue this conversation back at the hotel?" Arthur asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

* * *

"So that is where the presentation is going to be held. Maybe I will be able to get some good information from it."

A man stood on a hill with a pair of binoculars in his hand as he looked at the auditorium.

"So this is where you were. Seeming like you're interested in what the Espers of Academy City can do."

"Yes. They have definitely caught my interest. Now what does the boss of a powerful magic cabal want with me?"

"I have heard an interesting rumor that you are quite knowledgable, and cunning enough to evade capture from the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church. That is quite impressive."

"..."

"I am here with an offer. Why not join us and share your knowledge with us?"

"And what would the Dawn-colored Sunlight need with my information?"

"We simply wish to seize the core of the world."

"Hm. Are you sure you don't want to do something stupid like make the magic spear Gungnir? Or try and reach the realm of the Magic Gods?"

"Hm. We'll see about that at a later time. I am simply here to tell you the offer. I will wait for your reply. You have three days-"

"Alright. I will join. But you better provide good information...Leivina Birdway."

"But of course."

'I will just have to put my other research on hold for the moment.' The man and the small girl started walking into the woods as the man thought, '...Imagine Breaker...I will have to wait a little longer before meeting you...'

* * *

"So...Will you help me?"

Gim looked at the wall of Enshin and Zurui's hotel room with a thoughtful expression. He was just told about a crazy plan that Enshin had come up with and was just given the option to join in the plan or just pretend he didn't hear anything.

Zurui was currently with the Nisekoi, so the two weren't worried about someone hearing the plan.

"Get rid...of the Kiharas...That just _sounds_ like something a suicidal person would want to do as a final coup de grace. Just dealing with one Kihara is crazy enough, but...taking out every one of them...There's no way that two people can do it."

Enshin looked down. He knew that everything Gin had said was true. He didn't even want to get other involved, but he knew that he would need some type of help in defeating the family of psycho, science obsessed scientists.

"It's fine if you don't want to help. I understand."

"I'm not saying that. You already know that I basically owe you my life, Senpai. I'm just saying that we would require more than just us two." Gin snapped his fingers and looked at Enshin. "Aren't you friends with two Level 5-"

"No. Miko-chan already has enough with being a Level 5 and trying to be a normal middle schooler. Gun-kun is strong, but for something that requires delicacy like this he wouldn't be a good choice."

"Hm...Alright...I'll help you...But, you have to promise that you won't obsess over this too much. Remember to live your life."

"Hmph. That's a good one." Enshin fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. "I've been obsessing over this since I was a kid, and the incidents that happened three years ago and last year, there's no way I don't want to get back at those bastards for everything they've done."

"Aren't you technically doing the same thing? You're just doing it in a more tame way."

"What the hell did you say?"

"I'm just saying that you are doing anything possible to get rid of them. The only difference is that you aren't trying to involve others in your plan. I know you don't want anyone killed because of this, but there will be some lives lost. It doesn't matter if you want it too happen or not."

"..."

"You know I'm right."

"...I know."

Gin let out a sigh as he stood up. He stretched his arms and heard the popping sound his bones made because of it.

"Anything else? I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Actually...Yes."

Gin raised an eyebrow at the tired look on Enshin's expression and his slouched possession.

* * *

 _"We would like to give a warm welcome to the residence of Academy City who have made their way all the way to London so as to show what Academy City is capable of. We truly thank you all!"_

"What a load of garbage. They just want to see them mess up."

Everyone was currently behind the giant stage with the four pseudo-Level 5s getting ready to go up.

Well...really only Gin was getting ready.

"That's a super big crowd," Saiai said as she looked out to the audience. 'They don't know about Takitsubo-san's ability, so we can make some crap up like 'When her hair rises her ability is active.' and vaguely explain what she can do. We've got this!'

"Hm..."

"Zu, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. My fur is standing on edge and I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry. There's security all over the place and we are all really strong. There's no need to worry," Enshin said, trying to convince himself more than Zurui. 'I'm actually getting the same feeling...I need to be ready.'

'Could it be a magic cabal? Let's see...We're not near St. George's Cathedral, so it can't be them...'

"Looks like I'm up. Might as well get this done with," Musujime said as she walked onto the stage with a military flashlight in hand.

'There it is! Someone in the audience is definitely from the magic side!...Wait...There's another...and another...Just how many magicians are here!?' Zurui ran up to Enshin with sweat all over his body. "En...There are some dangerous people here...What are we going to do...?"

Enshin thought for a moment before walking over to Gin.

"Hey, Gin, I need you to do me a favor."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need you to look at the crowd and tell me if there are any dangerous people."

Nodding his head, Gin walked over to the edge of the stage and looked out into the audience while they watched Musujime teleport multiple items.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to show his now white eyes. He scanned over the area and went wide eyed. He stopped his ability and quickly made his way back to the others.

"So? How strong?"

"Most of the audience are have Level 0 strength. There are some with Level 3 strength...there are two with Level 4 strength...and...two of them...have Level 5 strength...and I mean at least #3..."

"Wh-what?..."

"What are we going to do, En?"

"Hm...We'll need everyone's help with this...Alright. That should work." He turned his attention to everyone that was around. "When Awaki-chan is done and my turn is up, I need you all to be ready in case a fight breaks out. And whatever you do, don't look at my presentation. Zu, when Awaki-chan came back here I need you to tell her that."

"Understood."

"We would like to welcome Enshin Toaru to the stage now. Please give your attention to him."

"Well here we go...Time to make the first move."

* * *

 **1 - just a small crossover for you all**

 **2 - England, so first names first and last names last**

 **Okay. There we go. I am not sure what I just put, but I'll come back to it to feel embarrassed about it later.**

 **Until next time, spee ja...**


	8. Espers, Amakusa, Cabal, a Single Person

**I'm gonna say this now...This chapter is one of my least favorites for multiple reasons. Now let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Index or Railgun. Tetsuya and the oc introduced in this chapter were suggested to me so they also don't belong to me (...I think...I'm pretty sure...)

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Espers, Amakusa, Cabal, and a Single Person - It's_A_Free_For_All!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! I thank you all for attending this presentation! We of Espers of Academy City are honored that you would give you time to see us! My name is Enshin Toaru and my ability is called Sense Distortion!"

Enshin mentally sighed as he continued to put on an energetic facade. He turned around just as a giant sheet of paper fell down from the rafters as well as a bucket of ink and a big brush was brought out.

Everyone watched with curious looks as they heard the speaks let out small amounts of static. They watched as Enshin rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the giant pain brush.

"Now if you would all kindly look at the canvis that has been so kindly provided, I will starting the presentation on my ability! As I am doing so, please enjoy some calming music!"

Enshin put the brush into the bucket as some relaxing and slow music started to play on the speakers. He lifted the brush and brought it to the giant piece of paper and started to write something down on it.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the others weren't looking at the demonstration, but got a thumbs up from Zurui to show that everyone in the audience _was_ watching him.

"Again, I thank you _all_ for showing up today. It is much appreciated," Enshin said in a calmer tone as he continued to write with the brush. "It may seem boring at the moment, but please bare with me for the time being. So that means to make sure that _your eyes_ don't _start to fall._ Please try and stay awake _._ But if you _must sleep,_ then by all means, _go to sleep._ "

Enshin finished and turned around to see that the audience was all nodding off. He stepped aside as he saw the audience one after another fall asleep after looking at the big piece of paper that said 'Go to sleep.' in big english letters.

"Alright...For the ones who are actually awake, please come forward so we don't have to hunt you down. I'm talking to the ones who have the Level 4 and Level 5 power levels."

"I can see why you were interested in this now. To be able to knock out all these people at once shows true prowess."

"Exactly. Now, young man, if you would be so kind as to explain your ability to me, that would be much appreciated."

Enshin watched as three people walked towards the stage from the middle walkway. There were two males and one female. He knew that there were other awake, but said nothing as the ones backstage joined him on the stage.

The female was a 12-year-old girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a petite figure who was wearing a white dress, with black stockings. Her dress gave out a grand piano-like impression.

The oldest looking male was a blond man who wore a clean black formal suit.

The third male was a 21-year-old male with fair skin, brown eyes and short spiky brown hair. His physique was one of a slender and trained one with an angular face, small nose and a thin mouth. His attire was a simple one consisting of a brown jacket and blue jeans.

'With those looking clothes you would think someone would question why that guy was here. The girl at least could play the part of a rich girl wanting to know what Academy City was like in order to join,' Enshin thought as he sized the three up. 'If I had to guess...The tall dude and shrimps girl are the ones with the Level 5 power level...They seem to smug and don't seem to be having much of a guard up. Then that means the other guy has Level 4 power...'

"Just to let you know, we aren't here for a fight. This guy here just wanted to see the presentation," the girl said, pointing to the tallest man.

"If that's true, then why don't you tell your subordinates to come out already?"

"What are you talking about? You knocked them all out. We are the only three you didn't."

"So then I'm guessing you aren't with those two?"

Just as Enshin said that, someone from the audience jumped up and seemed to be holding a spear in their hand. They brought the spear down to try and attack the man in the brown jacket, but the three on the walkway dodged the attack.

Everyone looked at the new comer and saw that they were a young Japanese girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and wore her hair in a bobcut with short fringes. She wore a short sleeved tank top and tight fitting jeans that reaches just above her ankles.

'...Security sucks...That's official...' Enshin let out a sigh and shook his head. "This really is an irritating situation. So let's get everything straight, okay? We from Academy City are here for a presentation. You three are here to see said presentation. Now, Yari no shōjo-chan, what is it that you are here for?"

"Itsuwa, hold up."

"Son of a...Okay. Is this guy the last one? Anyone else in the audience wanna participate? Seriously, can we just get all the key players out here, please?" Tetsuya said with an agitated sigh.

The newest person to the mix was a man walking up behind the three. He looked to be around 25 years old with a tall and skinny figure. He wore very loose clothes consisting of an over-sized shirt with a slanted red cross emblazoned upon it. He was also wearing basketball shoes with 1 meter long shoelaces. He had a rope hanging around his neck, where four to five mini-fans about 10 centimeters big are hanged.

"Looks like you've gone and joined a cabal. That isn't going to stop us from getting you," the man said as he held a sword over his shoulder. "You're Levinia Birdway, right?"

"Yes. What does the Amakusa want here? If you came to get this guy, then sorry, but you can't have him. The information he has is quite important to us," the little girl said.

"And that's why we need him. He has some information that isn't suppose to get out about us, so we need to extract that info from his brain," the man said as he pointed his sword at the man in the brown jacket.

"Question."

Everyone turned to Enshin as he held up his hand.

"Can you guys take this somewhere else? I just wanna get this done so we can go back and relax."

"It will go quicker if you help us out and get that guy there," the man in the baggy clothes said, pointing to the one in the brown jacket.

"If you will simply tell me about all your abilities, I will leave," the man in the brown jacket.

"I would have to agree with the young man. Please take this somewhere else. We are busy here," Arthur said as he stepped up next to Enshin. "Your magic won't work in here anyways. I've already put up a barrier. If you try anything, then there will be consequences. It doesn't matter if you are the largest magic cabal in England, or if you use multiple religions for your magic, all types of magic will only end in your pain."

'Since when was this guy cool?' all the Espers thought.

"And here I was hopping to see some lovely ladies, or some wonderful men. I guess there are a few here who fit the part," Francis said, looking from the Espers to the man in the brown jacket. "What I wasn't hoping for was a fight."

Some of the Espers raised an eyebrow when they saw a rapier in his hand when they hadn't seen it there a moment ago. Nevertheless, they all got ready for a fight.

"Awaki-chan, how much can you teleport?"

"Without wrecking my body, 1000kg."

"I need you to teleport anyone who can get caught up in the fight."

"Hm. Telling me what to do. I guess at a time like this though, it's fine."

"Senpai, which ones are our enemies here? The guy in brown said he just wanted information while the other guy isn't targeting us at all," Gin said, not taking his eyes off of any of them.

"When they make the first move is when we get involved. We just need to try and contain the fight. Arthur said that they can use any powers, but I'm guessing it won't work against our own abilities."

'With opponents like them things will get ugly. I doubt the Amakusa people want their subordinates hurt as much as I don't want to lose any resources in my own. The Espers probably won't make a move unless one of us do. Then there's that guy...' Birdway said as she looked at Arthur. "Alright. We'll make a stratigic retreat for now."

"I never agreed to that, Birdway."

"It's not like we can do much. I know you want to know all this stuff, but think about it."

The man stayed quiet before sighing and nodding his head. He put a hand in his pocket and pressed a button that was hidden.

Smoke filled the area as the three ran away in the smoke.

"Itsuwa, don't let him escape!"

"Gin."

"Yes! They're heading towards the exit right of the hallway," Gin said with his eyes being white.

"As long as they are in the building they can't use their magic," Arthur said as he jumped off the stage and started to go for the exit.

"Awaki-chan, can you teleport us out of that exit?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

"This sucks. I really wanted to see their abilities in their full."

"No need to be so grumpy."

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"I think it's your face."

"Rude much."

"I can't tell if this is some comedy skit, or if you're being serious."

The three that had just escaped from the main hall looked at their exit to see Enshin, Gin, Zurui, and Tetsuya standing at the exit. They heard a sound and turned around to see the man and girl behind them.

"Looks like you can't get out now," the man said as he got his sword ready.

"We were so close too," the man in the brown jacket said. "Maybe I should just say my magic name and get this done with."

"Like we'll let you!"

Tetsuya rushed forward and pulled out a pocket knife. When he was close enough, Tetsuya tried to slash at the man.

The guy in the brown jacket dodged and stuck his foot out. He used his elbow to slam Tetsuya to the ground.

"Oto-san!"

"Stupid idiot."

Enshin ran forward. Just before he reached the three, he brought his hands up and clapped them together.

Everyone in the area froze for a moment as they heard the clap. This allowed Enshin to run forward and pick Tetsuya up as well as get away.

"You stay here and leave it to us," Enshin said as he dropped Tetsuya at the exit.

"So what's the plan, En?" Zurui asked as he stood outside of the building.

"...Those two will probably attack the three of them...Two of them have Level 5 power..." Enshin muttered to himself as the three people were back to back. "Alright. I guess that will work. Zu, I want you to stay here and guard the exit. Gin, you and I will take out the Level 4 power first."

"Why are you even helping those two?" Birdway asked, looking at the three by the exit, but pointing to the two in the hall. "You have no reason too, and we didn't get any important information from any of you."

"You're right about that. It's just that I have this feeling that if we leave you three be then it'll end up being major troublesome later on," Enshin said as he rubbed the back of his head with a bored expression. "I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to people with your strength."

They all heard footsteps and turned to see the girl with the spear jump into the air and try to attack the guy in the brown jacket.

He easily dodged it and was about to knee her in the stomach, but was stopped by a hand holding the knee in the air.

Enshin raised an eyebrow when he saw that Gin had stopped the attack with his glowing hand. He didn't mind it going against what he said, but was a little curious as to why the younger male did it.

The man in baggy clothing ran forward with his sword at the ready. He lifted it above his head and brought it down to be met with a dagger.

The man in the brown jacket lowered his leg - making Gin lose his balance - and pushed the man in baggy clothes back before using his other foot to kick Gin back towards the enterance. He quickly planted that same foot on the ground and turned around to deliver another kick to the girl.

"I may not be able to use my magic in here, but that doesn't mean you should underestimate me."

"I know. But you shoulder remember that we are pretty strong ourselves."

Just as he said that, Gin stood up as if nothing happened.

"Wow. Would you mind telling me how he doesn't seem hurt?"

"Maybe if you would stop looking so grumpy and smile a little, I could explain a part of it."

"I'm not grumpy. As a matter of fact, I'm quit happy to see these powers up close."

"What are you doing talking? We're in the middle of a fight!"

The man in baggy clothes went in for another attack with the girl charging as well.

The man in the brown jacket let out a sigh and easily dodged the attacks yet again. He continued to dodge the multiple and close attacks with ease as the other two with him simply watched with one having a bored expression and the other with a stoic expression.

"Should we join in?"

"No. There's no point. I'm sure he's just bored and seeing how these two fight," Birdway said as she watched the man move around the enclosed area. 'But this is starting to get boring. Those Espers aren't even really trying, so we don't really have to do anything.'

"Alright. Even I'm starting to get bored here. Those Espers don't seem too interested in showing me their abilities, and the ones from the main area are coming, so..."

The man in the brown jacket dodged another attack from the girl with the spear before grabbing her wrist and throwing her into the man in baggy clothes. He turned to the exit and rushed at the three blocking it.

'Here he comes...'

Before the two Espers could get ready to fight, the man sped past them and had punched Zurui in the stomach, sending him backwards and skidding on the ground.

"Shit-"

"Too slow."

The man spun on his heel and used his other leg to kick Enshin in the side, making him run into Gin and sending them both to the ground.

"We will be taking our leave now. Hope I can fight you guys again," the man said as he and the other two left.

"Man, we let them get away..." Gin said as he sat up. He looked over to see Zurui getting up and the others coming out of the building. "Are you okay, Senpai?" He turned his head to see Enshin on his knees and vomiting on the ground. "Senpai!"

"I'm fine...I used my ability...So I'll be fine..." Enshin said between coughs. "What about the others?"

"We're fine. It wasn't too much damage," the man in baggy clothes said as he and the other walked up to the two. "Name's Tatemiya Saiji. This is Itsuwa," the man said as he gestured to the girl behind him. "I should probably explain before you all try to attack us."

"Hm. An explanation would be nice after all that," Enshin said as Gin helped him to stand.

* * *

"Alright, start explaining."

Everyone was back at the auditorium, but instead of it being filled with people wanting to see presentations, it was filled with eight Espers, Arthur, Francis, and 52 other people.

"Since you two seem to know about magic, I expect you would understand this better than those kids. We, the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church, have been trying out new group spells and apparently that guy had been watching us without us knowing about it. He also had some information that's suppose to be a secret, but we have no clue how he got his hands on it. We, along with multiple cabals, have been hunting him down to make sure he doesn't give any info away."

"I've been hearing something like this was going on, but never knew who was actually doing it," Arthur said with a pondering expression. "So it was him..."

"Yeah. His name is Ruel Dawes. He uses multiple kinds of magic, but mainly uses a system based on Lugh. The most resent cabal he's taken info from is The Animals Dancing in the Moonlight."

"Seriously? That ones pretty strong, and rumor has it they have someone who's at a saint's level. How did he get away from them? I heard their magic's tricky to understand. Not to mention that's an all female cabal."

"I hate to say it, but he's just that good. That's not all. He's also gotten and escaped from other strong ones like The Pendulum that Swings from the Soul, Ones Guided by the Baton and Witching Hour Tricksters (1). As they've seen, he can hold his own against strong opponents."

"He definitely hits hard, but unless he put more power into his hits than before, I'll be fine," Enshin said with a bored expression. "Granted, he couldn't use any abilities in the building, so there was a handicap."

"So what now? If we continue with the presentations they will probably come back. We shouldn't be giving info to people who aren't with Academy City," Awaki said, looking at Enshin.

"Honestly, this sounds like something a main character would have to deal with, and I personally don't gave a damn, but...Maybe it would be a little fun to see how this all turns out. I don't know about you guys, but I guess I'll provide some help."

"If En's gonna help, then I will too!" Zurui said with excitement in his voice.

"This sounds fun! Nise-chama wanna help too! Please, please, please!" Nisekoi said, bouncing in place.

"Hm. As Baka-senpai said, this is for main characters, so of course I will be helping."

"If Oto-san and Senpai are fine with it, I guess I'm fine with it too."

"What about you three?" Enshin asked, looking at the last three girls. "Ya gonna help, or just do your own thing?"

"I think I'll pass. This doesn't interest me in the slightest," Awaki said, not really looking like she cared to even be there.

"Sounds super complicated. We're fine with the hotel's pool."

"Suit yourselves."

"Um...Excuse me. There's something that's been bugging me." Everyone turned to look at Gin. "If that organization the girl is in knows about this guy's reputation, then they would they let him in?"

"They probably have a way to make sure he doesn't give any info away, or take any in the first place," Enshin answered with a thoughtful expression. 'Well, I might as well bring back a story to tell the others.'

* * *

"Hey, Birdway."

"Yes. What is it?"

"How much of a kid are you?"

Birdway looked at the man with a deadpan expression. He had been asking multiple questions for a wile now, but this one was the oddest one yet.

"Why are you asking this?"

"No particular reason. I mean, you may be the leader of the largest magic cabal in England, but you're still 12, so I was curious."

"You're questions are fine to ask, but make sure they aren't stupid ones like that."

"Alright. How about this then...How do plan on keeping me from getting information from you and leaving?"

Birdway turned to the man with a small smirk in place. She had already planned for that question to be asked, but decided to keep that answer to herself. She already knew enough about this guy, so she had confidence that it would work.

"I have something up my sleeve," she said, smirk still in place. 'Although...I haven't been able to get in touch with him...Two years. That jerk.'

"Hm. An expression like that means you're thinking of someone important to you, yet you are worried and mad at said person."

Birdway jumped a little when she saw Ruel in front of her and examining her face with a hand on his chin.

"May I inquire who exactly this person is? Maybe he's a childhood friend, or perhaps a relative?" Ruel stood up and turned the other way. "Or maybe he's the secret weapon you plan on using when I leave."

"That's none of your business. Besides, shouldn't you be off doing something else? I have nothing for you at this time."

"I guess you're right," he said with a shrug. "I'm just curious about you, like I said. Leivina Birdway. You are 12 and have a younger sister. I'm not sure who this other person is, but maybe I'll find out soon enough." With that, he took his leave.

'I really need to keep an eye on him.'

* * *

 **1 - Not random names (just to let you all know)**

 **This chapter was too short. Fights sucked. Dialogue sucked. Nothing much happened. That's just a few things wrong with this chapter, in my opinion. I still hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Well, until next time. See ya!**


	9. The Search Begins

**Hello and welcome back! Sorry this one is short! I hope you all enjoy!**

Note: () = Different language

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Start of a Story - New_Information

* * *

"Come on, Shino-chan~~ En's been sleepin' in lately and Zu went off somewhere~ I've got nothin' to do~"

"I don't care. I'm busy right now, so go find someone else to annoy."

"But-!"

"(Be quiet.) We're in a library, so keep your voice down."

Rusty let out a groan. He was in the library of Nagatenjouki Academy with Nunotaba Shinobu, one of his friends. He had decided to hound her when a tired Enshin had rejected him by throwing a pan at his face.

Why he had a pan near his bed was something Rusty never figured out.

With nothing left to do, Rusty started roaming around any place he could think of. He had already gone through districts 10, 11 and 22 of Academy City for some jobs he had been on and was currently free from any form of work. This meant that until he quenched his boredom Nunotaba would suffer the fate of him annoying her.

The girl herself didn't care much for Rusty and only became his 'friend' when they were introduced via Enshin. She found him annoying to no end, but also a good lab rat for certain experiments. There was also the fact he knew some interesting people that neither she nor Enshin knew.

"(Can you at least tell me what you're working on~?)"

"What's with the sudden chance of language?" Nunotaba didn't bother to look at him as she packed her stuff up. "Oh yeah. I forgot you've always wanted to go to America."

"That's not the reason, but that's also right." Getting a sparkle in his eyes, Rusty started talking even more than before. "That place seems to great! Hollywood and Hawaii especially! They make such awesome action movies on the former and the latter has such hot woman than you can't help to believe that some sort of higher being is blessing you with the view alone!"

"How you two get along is something I may never know..." Letting out a sigh, she pulled out five small envelopes from her bag and pushed them to his chest. "If you want something to do so badly then do me a favor and spread these five around. I'll message you where to put them. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rusty gave a salute while Nunotaba simply sighed. She didn't actually trust him to get the job done, but she was getting fed up with him, so it was only option she could think of at the time.

"When you're done, message me. I'll tell you where to go after that."

Seeing him take his leave, she let out another small sigh. She didn't want anyone to even _seem_ like they were involved with what she was doing, but she knew that Rusty could actually handle himself quite well.

'As long as he's kept busy... He's like a dog.'

* * *

Enshin couldn't help the groan that came out.

He had been trying to get some sleep in his dorm room, but that was out of the question when he had been getting a bad feeling the whole time. No amount of tossing and turning had helped him. Not to mention it was the middle of the day.

He had thought he would kill time, or bore himself to sleep, with some research on certain matters, but that did no good as well. He was in the kind of tired state where he didn't really want to do anything yet he couldn't just close his eyes and rest.

"Ta-da! I've already found four of them!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Enshin turned to the other side of the street. There he saw Mikoto and Saten talking. He thought about going over and give a greeting, but the two ran off before he even made his decision.

Not bothering to actually try and catch up, he continued on his way. He was now back to his extra bored state of simply looking around while walking aimlessly.

He had thought of contacting Kinuhata, but threw the idea out when he remembered that she had told him that she would be busy. That was yet another failure at trying to cure the curse known as boredom.

Gunha lasted only a measly three seconds in his mind before the idea was forcibly changed to something else.

"Oh my~ So a senpai that seems to be into Misaka-san has appeared." Enshin turned around to see a woman looking to be in her late twenties standing there. "I guess there are men who are into girls with a low bust ability~ _"_

Enshin didn't bother making any type of expression. He saw something in the woman's eyes that gave away the fact it was an Esper ability that was being used on her. The stars. He was debating on whether or not to cancel out the ability, but chose not to and take the chance that presented itself in front of him.

"Sorry. Middle schoolers aren't my type, Mental Out."

"Poo~ You already figured it out." The woman gave a pout that was unbefitting of someone her age. "Well, I guess that's to be expected from an overachiever from Nagatenjouki. You really did your homework, huh?"

"When my targets are crazy scientists and Level 5s... It's only expected I know what I'm going up against." He spoke in a way that made it seem like he didn't care that he was speaking to one of the strongest Espers in all of Academy City. "Gotta say though, I didn't expect for you to find me."

"I had heard that there was a cute boy trying to find little ol' me, so I figured I might as well take the initiative~ "

"I am honored, Ojou-sama, that you would come and seek a present, such as myself, simply to discuss unknown topics."

"Oh my~ Are you pledging your undying loyalty and love to me?" The woman with stars in her eyes gave a wink. "Sorry, but I've already got my eyes set on someone~ . Although, I'm sure you aredy knew that."

"I wouldn't bother myself with the love life of a middle school girl. Sorry, but you're not getting any gossip from me."

"I could always make you _give_ _me_ the answer to that~ " Shaking her head a bit, the woman let out a small sigh. "That is, if you didn't bother to put those pesky mental walls up. Not to mention that troublesome ability of yours."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who did my homework. Or perhaps you made one of your puppets do it while you simply took the info from them afterwards."

"Are you sure you should be talking to a person who has the power help you out like that?" the woman in her late twenties said with the smugness that came with being controlled by the city's strongest mental ability user.

"Or, and this is just a thought... I can get Miko-chan to give you a nice good zap. I'm sure she'd love to do that."

"It sounds like you plan to do naughty things with me after that~ . What a dirty, dirty boy."

"Hm. Only in your dreams... Maybe not even in those." Crossing his arms Enshin contined to look at the woman with a dull look. "Let's just get this over with and make some kind of deal."

"Sure. But you can't have my body~ "

* * *

"So why did you even spread those envelopes around? You know what, what was even inside of them?"

"That's none of your business. Besides, we both know that you already looked inside of them."

Nunotaba and Rusty continued their conversation(?) as they walked through an alleyway and towards a rundown-looking building.

Rusty had just spent the day putting envelopes all around the areas he had been told to and may have kept some for himself.

Not that the girl next to him didn't already know.

When they got inside they went straight for a room on one of the upper floors.

Well, more like Rusty was following Nunotaba like some lost dog.

"Will you at least give me a _hint_ as to why you're doing this?" Rusty asked as he went over to the single desk in the room. "It's pretty boring around and I need some entertainment."

"Like I've already told you, it's none of-"

"'scuse us, you two."

Said two turned towards the doorway to see four guys walking in the room with a casual manner.

"Sorry to crash in on ya," a man in a striped shirt said, "but be good kids and we'll play nice. We're in a good mood, so we won't try to hurt ya."

"What do you want?"

"The Cash Cards you've been leavin' around the city. We're here to take 'em off your hands."

Nunotaba went to get something from her bag while Rusty shuffled a bit at his spot.

The two were stopped by one of the guys.

The two were moved away from the desk while they took the ones from Nunotaba's bag and the single one in Rusty's pockets.

"There aren't any more," Nunotaba said. "(Which means...) three in total here."

"You're pretty calm, missy. And you're boyfriend doesn't seem to care about you."

'She wishes.'

"Is one of 'em an Esper?"

"Whatever. Ain't many Espers that could face _all of us_. They're just acting tough 'cause of what we said." The man in the striped shirt turned away and headed for the hall while adding, "They may've hidden 'em somewhere. Spread out and look. Keep an eye on 'em."

As the other three guys left the room, Nunotaba started to take action while Rusty got a big grin on his face.

They could both see their "babysitter" start to freak out. Most likely since they were both wearing their school uniforms.

Being from Nagatenjouki, the two had a lot of knowledge, even more so than their Level 5 friend, so a person freaking out over something like that was understandable. Especially since this guy was about to be played in a big way.

Nunotaba walked up to the man and got close to his face while saying, "You've been looking _pale_ for a while now." The reaction she got made Rusty grin even more. "Your breath is uneven, and you're drenched in a cold sweat."

"Huh!? How'd you notice that...?"

"(Because...)"

Seeing his friend putting on a good act, Rusty decided to also take some action. He knew it would be better for him to hide right now, so he went under the desk and held his hands to his lips so he didn't burst out laughing.

He heard the other three guys come in and start asking questions while some started to freak out over their fallen comrade.

"Critical," he heard her say. "I can only use it after I've come in _physical contact_ with the target. (However...) Once I've touched my target, no matter where they run, I can **end their life.** "

"Get real! I've never heard of a weird ability like that." From the voice, Rusty could accurately guess it was the striped shirt guy.

"It's your choice to believe me or not. But know that there are a multitude of variations in abilities - some of which involve an Esper recording a persons AIM field to capture or interfere with later. Even ones that effect our five senses are a possibility."

Rusty felt that the remark was a jab and him and Enshin.

"Then again, that concept may go over the heads of Level 0s like yourselves."

"What a stupid bluff." Rusty could hear something like a pipe being lifted, but he didn't bother coming out from under the desk. "You know that about us not hurting you? That's only as long as _we_ don't get hurt."

'What a bunch of idiots.'

Rusty rolled his eyes as he heard another small skirmish between the guys play out. He had remembered that one other guy had actually touched Nunotaba before leaving the room and he had to hold his laughter in as he heard those exact words come from the guy.

"It's never good when friends fight."

'Hypocrite.'

"(Well...) I'll do this, then. Now you two share the same fate."

It didn't take a genius to understand that she had touched yet another one of them.

"Move. I'll take care of her."

Rusty could hear the guys arguing before the lights went out. He closed his eyes as he heard two yells. Once the lights came back on he opened his eyes again. It didn't last long though as they were shut off.

During this time Rusty could hear the sounds of metal hitting the wall and someone falling to the ground. He heard the striped shirt guy yelling something before Nunotaba took over the talking.

She was completely psyching the guy out and Rusty couldn't find the strength to hold in his laughter anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He stood up and saw the man on the floor, unconscious.

"You got lucky I delt with him before you started going crazy with your laughing."

"Oh whatever. That was a fun play you put on."

"I've gotta agree with that."

The two turned to see Mikoto walking into the room while clapping.

"Nice. I've gotta say, that was really entertaining. I was planning to step in if things got ugly." She walked closer to the two while Rusty greeted her. "Using words, a little bit of acting and...anesthetics? You took down a group of them. Impressive."

"Looks like you've got fan, Shino-chan."

Both Rusty and Mikoto stopped when they saw Nunotaba giving the middle school girl a strange look.

"So you're the _original_."

"The original?"

'This is getting good now~'

"Surely you've heard the rumors." The reaction Nunotaba got was the one she was expecting.

"You! What do you know about those rumors!?"

"Ah! Mi-"

 **THUNK!**

Mikoto went to the ground after getting a bag to her head, courtesy of Nunotaba. This was proceeded by Nunotaba explains that she is older, so Mikoto shouldn't be so familiar with her.

"... Would you happen to know anything about the rumors, _Senpai_?" Mikoto asked from the ground while rubbing her head.

"More than you do. Although it seems that the project details and objective have changed considerably since I was working with them." This whole thing had piqued Rusty's attention as he listened in. "The truth would only bring you pain... Since you won't be able to do anything with your power."

"I didn't ask that! I asked what the heck _you_ knew about it! Besides, if I can't do anything, then what could you possibly- UGH!"

Rusty winced as he saw Nunotaba perform a perfect rolling sobat on Mikoto, sending her it the ground again.

"What... What would _you_ be able to do, _**Senpai**_?"

"I'm _also_ pretty insignificant before them, you know. Dispersing those Cash Cards is part of my plan. I'm using people's eyes to cover blond sports in the city. The desire for money is essentially forcing people to notice the back alleys, and to take paths that they normally wouldn't take. I thought that if I could fill the gaps in Academy City's extensive security cameras with human eyes... Then I might be able to stop the experiments that supposedly happen in those locations."

The two girls were busy talking to each other that they didn't see the small spark in Rusty's eyes off to the side.

'Interesting... Maybe I can get one of the lackeys to search up with this project is~ Oh boy! Here comes the fun!'

Snickering to himself, Rusty didn't notice that the conversation escalated to the point where they needed to escape from a burning building. Once he _did_ notice he was being left behind by both girls.

He made a quick escape, away from either of them, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, hey, hey, (Mr. Angel)!"

* * *

"That girl is more like a high schooler who wants revenge on her ex than a middle schooler with boredom..."

Enshin let out a sigh as he typed away on his computer. He had been in his room for most of the day, so this irritated him a bit.

Three pictures were on his screen with one being crossed out. The other two looked to have quite a bit typed under them.

He had been able to make a deal with the #5 Level 5, but it seemed like such an impossibility that Enshin just wanted to go to sleep and pretend it was just a dream. He knew he would most likely end up dead if he even _tried_ to do his part of the deal.

"I'm home!"

Hearing his roommate come in, Enshin closed the laptop and tried to pretend he was asleep.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Rusty.

He could hear the other open his door before letting out a small sigh before leaving and closing the door.

'I can't believe she wants me to try out my ability on the #1 or #2...'

* * *

 **And there you have it! Sorry it was shorter than usual. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Next time for sure will be longer! I just didn't want to get to Accelerator in this one.**

Until next time... Bye


	10. Fight with the One Holding the Dagger

**Hello all to a new chapter! It feel like it's been a while since I updated this fic...In my defense I was working on my other fic. (That I suggest you all read. *looks away and whistles innocently*) Either way, I hope you all enjoy! I also decided to add something to the end of this fic from now on, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Railgun or Index**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Fight with the One holding the Dagger - A_Saint_Appears

* * *

Enshin watched from his laying position on the ground as Ruel easily dodged the attacks from Gin and Itsuwa.

He wanted to get up to help, but was in too much pain to even focus on using his ability - let alone getting up and trying to land a punch. He chalked it up to whatever moved Ruel had used seeing as the other two were able to still get back up and fight. He didn't like the feeling of being so weak he couldn't even get up, but knew it was useless to try and do something.

He turned his head to the other side to see the fox Zurui had sent with them and found that it resembled the kitsune in the color of its fur and eyes. Even the way it sat there and watched the fight continue reminded Enshin of how Zurui would watch him go online and find out new things he could never find out about at the shrine he once lived by.

"Hey...Fox...Can you go and find Zu...Bring them over here..."

The fox turned from the fight to the boy in front of it with focused eyes. It got up from its sitting position, walked over, licked Enshin's hand then quickly ran through the forest and towards the direction he knew Zurui and the others were.

"Hm...That little jerk...The fox really is part of him..." Enshin look towards the sky and let out a tired sigh. 'If these two are here...'

Back at the fight...

'These two are pretty strong. Well I guess I should expect this much from an Amakusa and a high level Esper.'

Ruel saw a fist coming for his face, but he easily grabbed it and flipped Gin over his head. He didn't have much time to dodge the spear headed for him, so he took the hit using his other arm.

He felt something sweep his feet, but used his right hand (the uninjured one) to land on the ground and spin his body to hit Itsuwa in the stomach and send her back. He continued the spin and kicked Gin, making him skid across the ground.

He stood up straight and looked around to see a good portion of the forest destroyed.

"I think that's enough. You guys were able to get some good hits on me, so you can be proud about that. No need to continue fighting. Not to mention I've learned enough of your attack patterns to know how to dodge all of your attacks.

"Hm. You say that, but...I haven't gone all out yet..."

Ruel turned to see Enshin standing up (although barely) and smirking at him. The older male was a little impressed that his opponent was able to stand with how badly he was hit.

"My ability has a secret tump card. Complete Copy." Enshin pulled an arcade coin out of his pocket and put it on his thumb. "Our #3's ability is called Railgun...since she can fire an arcade coin three times the speed of sound... My ability allows me to copy the same thing, provided I strain my body a little bit."

"Oh, really now? I would like to see that."

Not saying another word, Enshin flicked the coin into the air as some electricity started coming off his arm. As the coin fell back down, he flicked it with his thumb and the coin sped past Ruel's head, leaving an orange streak of light behind.

After a few seconds, Ruel was hit with a shockwave and stumbled back a little bit.

He looked behind him and saw the area was destroyed where the coin was fired. He let out a whistle and turned back to Enshin to see another coin in his hand.

"You can leave now or wait until everyone comes so you can face us all at once."

"Hm. Looks like my best bet would be to leave. I guess I'll see you people later."

With that, Ruel took his leave in a blur.

Enshin let out a sigh as he fell to the ground and laid back down. He looked up to see Gin and Itsuwa looking down at him.

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that with your ability, Senpai. That's amazing. Is your body okay, though?"

"Don't worry. I don't know if my ability can actually do that, but I'm just glad our little trick worked."

"Little trick?"

Enshin simply pointed to where the coin had hit and closed his eyes as he heard the shocked reaction from the two.

What had really happened was that Enshin used his ability in a small amount using smell to trick Ruel into thinking he really could use Academy City's #3's Railgun. What the others had seen was what they preceved as the Railgun of Tokiwadai, but in reality was simply Enshin flicking a yen coin forward a few inches away from him.

'It's a good thing I had a recording of the sound her Railgun makes...It added to the performance pretty well...Although...I doubt that even if I could fire a real Railgun he would be wary enough to leave...He just didn't want to stay here any longer...' Enshin let out another sigh and strained to open his eyes from the pain he was still feeling. "The others should be on their way right now. I sent the fox to go get them."

"That guy really is powerful..."

The two turned their heads to see that Itsuwa had her head down with a sad expression back on her face.

She felt that she was no help since all three of them had gotten pretty beaten up, but were only able to land minor hits on him. Even with all her spells, she couldn't do much against a single man that was outnumbered.

"It's fine. It just proves that Gin was right in saying he had Level 5 strength. Speaking of which..." Enshin turned his gaze towards his underclassmen and gave a stern expression. "I'm gonna need you on standby next time. When I can move again, I'm gonna contact the researchers so I can really go all out."

"What!? But what about the reprucutions!?"

"That's why I need you on standby. You're the only one around who knows what to do when I'm done."

Itsuwa looked between the two in confusion. It was to be expected though, not only were they from a completely different side from her own, but they had known each other longer and were involved with experiments, where as she had just met them.

"Don't worry, like you said before, you have your own combos with the other Amakusa," Enshin said, making Itsuwa look back down at him. "It's written all over your face. You should consider yourself lucky. Gin's really the only person I can do a strong combo with. Even with Zurui, or my roommate - who's also one of my best friends - I wouldn't be able to really let loose a powerful combo."

Seeing that she was still looking sad, Enshin let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He pulled the rest of his energy together and started whistling.

The sound spread out towards the area and made some small animals come out of hiding to stand around the three to listen to the soothing whistling. Some birds had even began singing along which made the who scene even more soothing.

The two other humans were also effect by the whistling and felt more relaxed. They felt as if some of their stress was gone and simply sat next to Enshin as he continued.

'Ruel Drawes...Would Mikoto even be able to go against him?... Gunha probably could...if he went all out...'

* * *

"Man~ Maybe I went a little overboard back there. I just wanted the kid out of the fight though..."

Ruel let out a sigh as he wrapped a bandage around his arm and leaned back against a tree. His other injuries were mostly healed or not too deep, so he didn't mind those. He was focused on the stab wound he had gotten from Itsuwa.

He hadn't bothered to block the attack since it didn't seem like much, but he didn't think he would lose as much blood as he had. He could admit the three had skills, but none of them were strong enough to actually take him on seriously.

'Still...Why did I see _him_ when I looked at that kid?'

"'Look for the man who usually looks grumpy.' I guess that isn't too hard to find."

Ruel looked up to see an 18 year old girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached her hips. She wore a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel and jeans with one side being cut very short. To finished it off, she had a two-meter-long nodachi at her hip.

Ruel couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips. He got ready for another fight, but in a very suddle way.

"And what does the Angelican Church want with me?" Ruel asked as he slightly shifted his body. "You guys haven't bothered with me this whole time, so what's the reason for you coming now, Kaori Kanzaki?"

"We have been told that you recently joined Dawn-colored Sunlight...If you were still on your own, we would have no reason to go after you, but since you joined them..." she put a hand on the hilt of her sword, "I must take you into custody."

"A saint. 'Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved.' That sounds great, it really does, but then..." Ruel got a dark look in his eyes, "That 'salvation' is not there when it's needed the most."

"..."

Kaori grabbed the hilt and got ready for a fight. She had been told that he wouldn't go all out right away, but that didn't seem to the the case here. She could easily say that it would take quite a bit to take him down without a death.

"I don't hold a grudge against you, or anything, I'm just saying that you can't always be 'salvation' for people."

"...What are you even doing in London? Even if you want knowledge, and even if those Espers are here for their presentations, you would have no reason to join that cabal. What is it that you are really after?"

"..." Ruel ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I'm here and joined Leivinia because I wanted to meet the Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"What do you mean by 'meet' Index?" Kanzaki asked, slightly lowering her guard. "You wish to kidnap her?"

"No. Like I said, I just want to meet her. I want to ask her for her help. My own knowledge is still too low, so I wanted to meet the person who was able to read so many Grimories and memorize them all. I have no thoughts of taking her away."

Kaori felt that the man before her wasn't lying and felt strongly about the subject. She could tell that he was sincere in simply wanting to talk to her friend. Even with that in mind...

"She's not in London. As a matter of fact, she's not even in England anymore. She is now living in a different place. I am sorry, but you will now be able to speak with her." Kaori felt a little bad about saying it when looking at his face, but didn't hold anything back.

"Is that so? I guess I have no more reason to stay with Leivinia then." He looked at Kaori directly in the eyes with a serious express as he said, "But I can't leave her or her cabal. She reminds me of someone I know and I don't want something to happen to her. So, Kaori Kanzaki, if me staying with her means we fight, then..."

They both visibly got ready for a fight as they simultaneously said, "My magic name is-"

"Salvare000."

"Cognitio827."

* * *

'Lungs are still working. Hearing is fine. I smell something akin to cherry blossoms. I can still taste the mint I just had. I can see a bunch of idiots. And my limbs are moving as I want them to. Guess I really am fine to go all out.'

Enshin moved continued to do some stretches and heard pops and cracks. He was in his and Zurui's room with the kitsune not being in it.

After they had all regrouped, they took the three that fought back to the hotel, thinking it would be easier to use healing magic on them instead if sending them to a hospital. This seemed to work well as both Zurui and the Amakusa had helped. That being said...

'That idiot is still lost about all this magic stuff,' Enshin thought with a sigh. "I guess that's to be expected though."

He heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in. It was a worker who had come to deliver a letter to him. He said his thanks and read through the letter. When he was done reading it, he ripped it up and shook his head.

He left his room and went to the one across from him. He knocked a few time until the person inside opened it to show Musujime in more casual clothes. He could see Nisekoi pop her head up behind the redhead.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Musujime asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I need your help. You ability is the best one I can think of for this," he said witha bored tone.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Our presentations can't go on until this guy is caught, so that's one thing. Others are money and I'll owe you one."

"Hm...I guess you're right about the presentation...Fine. But you better keep your word, or I'm teleporting a corkscrew into your head."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your flashlight and corkscrews ready for later." He looked over her should and continued, "You too Nise-chan! I need the combo you and that other idiot kouhai can do."

"Yes, sir! Just leave it to Tetsu-kyun and Nise-chama!" She stood up straight and gave a salute.

He went over to the other two doors and asked for help from the other Espers. Gin and Tetsuya were easy enough to get, but it took both a bride and a blackmail for Enshin to get Saiai's approvel to allow Rikuo to join.

Afterwards he headed back to his room and fell on his bed. He let out a sigh as he flexed his fingers. He stared at the ceiling while thinking of his plan. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Zurui walk in with more casual clothes as well.

"I guess it's true when they say that a kitsune is tricky," Enshin said as he sat up. "It took me a while to figure out that little fox was a part of you."

"Well if you could tell from the start then that would mean I needed a lot more work with my deceiving abilities," Zurui said as he went to his bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you before, but you brought up some bad memories with your questions." Enshin had a nonchalant expression, but was honestly sorry for his mistake earlier.

"I know. Gin told me that there are things you need to keep a secret. I'm sorry for bugging you."

"So, you gonna help later tonight?"

"Of course." Zurui put a hand on his stomach and moaned out, "Besides, I'm starting to feel a little homesick."

"Hm. My dorm room isn't even my actual home, so the fact that you feel homesick sounds funny," Enshin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but there's also the fact that Rusty probably misses us too. There's also the fact that I still need to explore some districts of the city!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. By the way, you got any advice on how to deal with a magician?"

"Let's see...Has he said his Magic Name yet?" Zurui looked over and said that Enshin was giving him a 'what the hell are you talking about now' look as though this completely went over his head...Which it did. "Right...Haven't told you about it yet...Anyways! A magic name is normally the reason a person took up magic, or a dream they would give anything for. The real reason for one is mostly history now and is mainly used as a way to say that person is determined to kill their opponent. Although, this really only applies to Westerners. Me and my tails work differently than that."

"Interesting...So basically, when they say their magic names, a magician is going all out and using their full power...So what if those names weren't heard?..."

"What do you mean? Even if they aren't heard, the magics would still go all out to kill their opponent," Zurui said as he rubbed his face on his tails. "If a seal was released and no one was around to see it whatever was being held back would still be set free regardless."

"That's true, but what if the thing being held back _wanted_ people to see it being released? If Ruel is the person I think he is...He wouldn't go all out if his opponent didn't hear his magic name. He would want to make sure they knew what they were in for." Enshin smirked as he pulled out his phone and looked as the time.

"So what's the plan?"

"Big Ben."

* * *

"Well here's a sight I didn't think I would see. Who the heck did you fight?"

"No one in particular. Neither of us died, but I don't think she could kill me even if she _wanted_ to." Ruel walked past the girl that had her hands on her hips.

"Oh? So was it a saint?" Birdway asked as he walked next to him. She was amazed at the damage, but didn't make another comment on it.

Ruel was covered in cuts and had a few bruises here and there. He was holding his arm and had a limp. He was soaked in blood. He also had a large gash reaching from his right shoulder to his left hip and another one on his right side.

Birdway could see that some healing magic was used and that was how he was able to make it back. Even with all of this in mind, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of worry for the man. It was unusual for her to care about anyone but her sister and a certain someone from her past, yet she wanted to make sure that he would make a full recovery.

"Yeah. Apparently the Angelican Church is after me now because I joined you. I wouldn't be shocked if the knights were also after me." He felt himself start to wobble and fall to the side. He was caught and looked over to see Birdway holding him up. "Um...Now _this_ is strange."

"Hm. You're a valuable asset to me and I might forget that you passed out in this hallway. I just want to make sure I don't lose your knowledge," the little girl said with a huff as she started walking with Ruel's arm around her shoulder. "But you're paying for the dry cleaning."

'Hm. That first part was kinda contradictory...' He took a glance at her and saw a familiar face, but with a simple dress and brown hair. 'I must be going crazy. That's the second time today...' He let a small smile grace his lips and he tried to put more weight on the side Birdway wasn't at.

* * *

QOTC: Would you rather be on the magic side or the science side?

* * *

 **And there you all go! I hope you all enjoyed! If you didn't then that just means I didn't do a good enjoy job.**

 **So here's some trivia for you all. I ended up making Leivinia and Ruel closer than I had originally planned. Also, the latter half of this chapter was suppose to make up all of the next chapter, but that clearly got changed.**

 **So yeah, this 'arc' will mostly likely end next chapter. On the upside it will be a pretty long chapter (I hope) and will get a good fight for you all...Hopefully.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND WILL CONTINUE TO READ! UNTIL NEXT TIME! Peace.**


	11. Clash Between Magic and Science

**I'm pseudo-back! "Pseudo" meant that updates will still be a while! Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Note: I really didn't know how to end this arc, so it's a _very_ crappy chapter. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Clash Between Magic and Science - Fight_at_the_Clock_Tower

* * *

Enshin wondered why he took up the request in the first place. He didn't have a real reason to fight, especially against an opponent was stronger than him by leaps and bounds.

If he had to make a reason then he would say it was for his pride. But he wasn't actually that kind of person. He looked at the screen of his phone as he waited for his opponent to show up. He stood in front of the famous Clock Tower of London.

"He couldn't have called me here just for a fight...He's not the type of person to even challenge a person to a fight."

"You're right. I didn't call you here for a fight. I called you here to have a chat with you."

There he was. The one who had been chased by most of the world's magic side, recently joined a powerful cabal, and had the power of a saint.

"Ruel Drawes." Enshin didn't glare or give some crazed expression. He just simply stared. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The stars look so nice, don't they?" Ruel said as he gazed up at the twinkling lights above. "Can you name an constellations out right now?"

"..."

"Don't worry. This isn't a requirement for some spell. I am simply asking you a question." He looked at the younger male as he continued. "Why don't we head up and see the bell."

Deciding it would be better to follow, Enshin did just that. As he walked behind the older man, Enshin could see some sweat on Ruel's neck and couldn't help but to wonder why it was there.

He wanted to contact Zurui to see if there was anything placed around the area, but he was smart enough to hold his curiosity and caution in so as no to seem suspicious. He simply walked up the stairs and said nothing.

"How do you like England so far? Ya know, minus chasing me down."

"It hasn't rained yet, so it's fine."

"I see. So what's it like in Academy City?"

"Depends on where you are."

"I see. So do you guys have tournaments or something?"

"We have the Daihasei Festival and the Ichihanaran Festival. One's for sports and the other is a cultural festival."

"Oh? Would anyone mind if I went over to see those festivals?"

He sounded so genuine saying that.

"The Daihasei allows outsiders in the city, so that won't be a problem. The Ichihanaran is for the residence of the city though."

"I see..."

A silence came over the two that was only interrupted by the soft thuds of their shoes hitting the stairs.

When he thought about it, Enshin did feel kind of special since he was going up the clock tower that was well known all around. He wondered why he saw no guards and how Ruel had been able to get them in, but didn't say anything. Not that he needed to say anything anyways.

"If you're wondering about the people that aren't around then it's because I put a People-Clearing Field up," Ruel said with a small wave. "I set it up just in case."

"In case the same person or people who gave you those injuries come after you while we talk?" Enshin said with a calm and even tone.

"Hm? You noticed, huh? I thought I covered them up pretty well."

"You did. I was just taking a guess." Enshin nonchalantly waved his had while saying, "Although that sweat and oder are slight hints as well. So, did you fight one of those 'Saints' I've heard about?"

"Wow. An Esper from Academy City even knows about Saints. Are you sure you're not some sort of double agent?"

"I'm 100% positive. I just know people from the Magic Side." Enshin continued as they reached the top. "So who did you fight?"

"Hm? You sound like you're interrogating me. Hahaha. That can't be it, **right**?" Ruel took a glance behind to see that Enshin's expression didn't change. "But I guess it's fine to tell you. Her name is Kaori Kanzaki. Or for you, Kanzaki Kaori. She's around your age. I'm sure you know about magic names from your friends, right?"

"... Yes..."

"Well her's is Salvare000."

"'Savior'...?"

"Yeah. 'Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved.' Or at least that's how things work for her."

"I'm assuming you're telling me this so that I know what to prepare for if I were to somehow join your side. Sorry, but even if you had some ultra power potion like in an RPG I still wouldn't be on your side."

"Wrong. I'm just telling you as some trivia."

"I see..." Looking around, Enshin couldn't help but feel an odd presence around them. 'It's not like a person is around. It's more like...'

"Got the chills, or something?" Ruel didn't turn to the younger one. He simply turned his head slightly to the side. "That's to be expected when two powerful people are standing right before you. Isn't that right... Kaori Kanzaki?"

"Of course you would notice me here. If you couldn't then I would assume I was targeting the wrong person all along."

"Kid, woman. Woman, kid."

The Saint and Level 4 simply nodded their heads.

"You know that we aren't far apart in age, right? Those names are off."

"I know, but that's the easiest thing to come up with when you're on the spot like this."

* * *

'A people-clearing field... I guess any backup from the espers is a no go.' Zurui hugged one of his tails as he hid near the clock tower. "It would have made things easier. I'm missing my jewels, so I'm stuck with five..."

Closing his eyes, Zurui could feel multiple people around, including those at the top of the clock tower.

The saint from the Anglican Church. Kanzaki Kaori.

The one teaming up with the Dawn-colored Sunlight. Ruel Drawes.

The Esper who has the potential of becoming a Level 5. Toaru Enshin.

Along with them was the 50 or so members of the Amakusa Remix Style of Church, one of the largest magic cables known as the Dawn-colored Sunlight and the kitsune himself.

The kitsune couldn't care less if the Amakusa, Anglicans and the Dawn-colored Sunlight went at it, even if they destroyed all of London, so he only payed attention to the three who were currently falling from the clock tower.

"Wait... What!?" Zurui went wide eyed when he saw the three powerful people fall from the top of the clock tower. "How the heck did it turn out like this!? Seriously!? I take my eyes off of them for a second and they're jumping down like some sort of Hollywood action movie!"

* * *

Enshin let out a sigh as he saw the other two prepare for the harsh landing below. His ability couldn't help much with the small amount of time he had from his current height to the ground.

He felt an arm go around his waist and immediately got his face smoothed by two breasts from the only female there. He couldn't help but feel like more "main character" things were happening to him then he would have liked.

He felt the impact of Kanzaki hitting the ground and him being dropped to the ground. He let out a sigh and a thanks to the girl as he stood up. He looked over to the other side and saw Ruel standing up as if nothing happened.

"Jeez. How did that even happen...? Oh yeah. It was because of you two. Seriously, I hope there are no camera that got a good look at my face so they can blame me for this. The clothes are one thing, but even being from Nagatenjouki wouldn't help me when I'm in a different country."

"It's better you leave now," Kanzaki said as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "You can get caught up in this fight and I can't promise a stay attack won't hit you."

"No offense, but I already know that. You both are powerful people who can easily rival our Level 5s, so there's no point in me fighting you two. Either way, I have no reason to fight you, Zaki-chan, or even that guy, but... I just feel like stretching a bit. Testing how strong I am against powerful people like you sounds kinda fun."

'Hm. This kid is smart,' Ruel thought as he got ready for the fight. 'He knows he won't die since the two of us can't kill him. Well I guess we'll see just how strong he is.'

A small light flew towards the two as high speeds.

Enshin moved to the side as Kanzaki drew part of her sword. He caught a glimce of small flashes in the air and noticed there were multiple wires moving around. They seemed to try and cut the small light heading towards their owner, but it didn't have any effect.

'That looks like...fire?' Enshin nodded to himself as he stood up straight and put his lips together. 'Magic and Esper abilities clearly have differences, but... You still need focus to use any power.'

Letting out a high pitched whistle, Enshin saw that the ball of light and the wires didn't seem effected by this, but the users did.

'The ball of fire is moving in its own and the sword is still in the same position as before... Damn...'

Pulling out two cards, he took a quick look before rushing at Ruel.

Since Kanzaki was surrounded by wires, he figured he might as well fight his main target, who was slightly weakened by the whistling.

He went for a punch, that was easily blocked and tried for an immediate kick.

Ruel dodge the kick with ease, but noticed something at the bottom of Enshin's shoes. It was a small paper that had the words "weak legs" on it.

He felt his own legs start to tingle a bit and jumped back before try to steady himself.

He didn't have much to time get his balance back as Kanzaki was above him with her sheathed nodachi at the ready. He got ready to block her, but didn't see Enshin come up close and deliver a solid punch from below.

He winced and saw the fireball rush towards the three. He kicked Enshin back and moved back himself as Kanzaki slammed into the ground. He got out his dagger and pointed it at Kanzaki, immobilizing her.

Enshin tried to go in and get the dagger, but the fireball quickly got in front of him and blocked his way.

'Damn... I don't know how this thing works.'

Enshin was a little shocked when some water appeared above the fireball and easily got rid of it. He gave a small thanks before running in to get the dagger again.

"Sigh... I was hoping not to do this with that boy here, but... Salvare-"

"Cognitio-"

 **DDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG DDDDDOOOOONNNNGGGG!**

Seeing the other two distracted by the bell that had just rung, Enshinran forward and hit Ruel's arm up before elbowing him in the stomach and quickly snatching the dagger. He jumped away right after doing so as not to get a kick to the stomach.

"Hey now. Why'd you take that? It uses magic, so there's no way an Esper like you can use it."

"True. That being said though... If I have it then that means you can't use it either."

"Cheeky brat."

Multiple red flames appeared and started moving towards Enshin as Ruel went to fight Kanzaki.

The two targets got ready to fight back.

Enshin tried to find a way around the fireballs, but noticed they were all around him, making a small cage that slowly closed in on him.

He ran forward to try and slip between the gaps in the fireballs, but stopped when the one in front of him turned from red to blue.

In actuality the red flames was _swallowed up by the blue flame._

This happened to each fireballs. They were quickly swallowed up by the blue flames and stayed in one single spot for a few moments before simply floating up and disapating.

The Saint and the one who had the power level of one took note of this while they continued their own fight.

* * *

Birdway watched from her spot near London's famous clock tower as the fight between powerful people went on. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about the Level 4 Esper from Acedmy City, but the Anglican Saint was another issue.

The 12 year old, grand piano-like girl had delt with the busty Saint before while in space to take out a certain magican. In the tight space they were in at the time the two were ready to attack each other and destroy the walls that protected them from space. That had been stopped by the girl's subordinate known as Mark Space.

With no restraints around them this time, and with someone she (oddly) saw as _just a little_ above a subordinate, she was ready to nuke the area as she twirled a wand in her hand. She was thinking of different things she could try as the wand would change from a cup to a sword then back to a wand.

She would have gone in by now, but Ruel had told her not to interfer unless necessary. She wouldn't have cared to listen to him, but the look she got for arguing with him made her feel like a child getting a disappointed look from their dad.

"You seem rather bored. Oh! Is it because you were put on timeout since you were being a bad girl!? Mah~ Kids these days need more discipline~"

"I can cure my bored by seeing how far I can push you. It be pretty interesting to see if I can take off some of those tails."

Zurui hugged one of his tails as he stood behind Birdway.

He, like Birdway, had been instructed to stay put unless necessary. He had interfered by getting rid of the fireballs around his friend, but that was all.

"As a spirit, do you think you could take both of them on? Clearly your friend can't even take one of them by himself."

"Well he's not a monster like any of us, so that's to be expected. And if you really want to know then the answer is yes and no. I can't take both of them on _while I'm like this_. I can certainly take one of them on though. Not sure how it would end though. They both have different styles that can work perfectly for different scenarios, and my domain is in their range."

"For a five tailed kitsune you seem to know more than you let on. Definitely more than what your appearance gives."

"I misplaced four of my Tamas, so that's to be expected. Oh. And there's no point in you, or anyone else, looking for them. Only I can get them, so it's a lost cause for you humans."

Birdway let out a sigh as she moved forward. The item in her hand was currently the wand she uses.

"Well I'm sure I can find a way around those 'rules'. For now, I'm getting bored of this fight, so I think I'll go and stop it."

"Hey, hey, hey now! If you go in and successfully stop the fight while pretty much nothing had happened yet, won't the watchers feel cheated! Especially after this long of a wait!?"

"I could care less. There's something I need to tell the uselessly busy Saint anyways."

Without another word from the grand piano-like girl took her leave and headed over to the three fighting.

Zurui let out a sigh and decided to go as well. He had wished to have the fight go on and even thought of adding some of his own stuff into the mix so that it wouldn't get boring, but that was now thrown out the window.

* * *

Ruel had to admit that he was a little impressed. Not only had Enshin been able to actually stay standing when faced with two monsters like he and Kanzaki, who is one of 20 Saints in the world, but he did manage to effect them in some way. Whether it was land a punch or kick to Ruel himself or to mess up Kanzaki when she was attacking.

The two people with monstrous power gave up on trying to say their magic names as Enshin would always find some way to stop them from doing that. While saying it didn't really have an effect on their abilities, the two felt that they didn't want to let out more power if they didn't say the names.

Enshin on the other hand was ready to give in. It wasn't really a long fight, but against two powerful people it might as well have just been him trying to dodge their attacks without getting an arm lobbed off by wires or get a crazy strong punch to the face. There was also the fact that he had absolutely not support.

Basically, this whole scenario sucked.

"Boring~ If you're going to cause this much of a ruckus while also having the Anglicans more on our case then there's no point in keeping you, right?"

The three were going to find the voice, but were stopped when a shower of water daggers started to come down on them.

Being the one closest to the end of the area of the rain, Enshin was able to dodged the attack just in time.

Being in the middle of the whole thing, Ruel and Kanzaki used their own abilities to either destroy or block the water daggers.

"You okay, En?"

Enshin looked up to see Zurui looking down at him with a smile.

"Ya wanna touch my tail for comfort? It'll make you feel better."

"No... I'm good... What are you-"

"Oh yeah. That attack just now wasn't from me. It was from her."

Turning in the direction the fox spirit was pointing, Enshin saw he same 12 year old, grand piano-like girl from when he had given his demonstration.

"Alright. I'm done with you. While you're knowledge is useful, having even more of the magic side after us isn't worth it." Birdway lazily twirled the cup in her hand. "You're free to go, Ruel Drawes."

"..."

"What? Do you want a final paycheck?" Not bothering with an answer, Birdway turned to the only Saint there. "Hey, since this guy isn't a part of my cabal anymore, we're just gonna take our leave. Tell that bishop of yours that you guys will need to find a completely new reason to go after us."

"And how do I know this isn't some trick?"

Birdway sighed and walked up to Ruel as the cup in her hand changed to a sword.

"Will this help?"

Birdway made a move to cut off Ruel's head, but missed when he dodged. The feeling she gave off was of someone who had the intension to kill.

Ruel really thought she would go for the kill.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"Crystal. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. You can leave now."

Kanzaki was gone from her spot in an instant and reappeared behind Ruel with he leg about to connect to his head. The speed of a saint wasn't something to underestimate.

Ruel went for his dagger but remembered that Enshin still had it. He brought up his arm to block. He couldn't make it in time to block though.

Ruel was surprised when Kanzaki stopped for a few seconds before landing on the ground.

"Crap..."

Ruel, Kanzaki and Birdway all turned to see Enshin sitting in the ground with blood coming from his mouth and ears. They could easily figure out what had happened.

He had used the dager known as Freagarthach that was a magical tool.

"Hm. So he used Freagarthach to stop Ms. Saint over there and save your ass, huh? At least this shows what happens to an Esper when they use magic or even the tools up close."

Ruel ignored the small blond girl and quickly made his way to the Esper and the kitsune that seemed to be trying to heal him.

Kanzaki simply stood there and watched.

"So what are you going to do now?" Birdway asked as she turned around to leave. "Will you be taking Ruel down when he's preoccupied with the Esper?"

"..."

"Well, either way, I could care less."

"... He's escaped me before... I'm sure the bishop will believe that it had happened a second time."

"Have it your way. I'm taking my leave."

* * *

"Gah!"

"Welp. That's the last of 'em. We may be a little late to the party, but I hope that the Esper boy hasn't died yet."

Tatemiya casually rested his sword on his shoulder as he looked at the fallen Dawn-colored Sunlight members.

On their way to the designated spot, the Amakusa had been stopped by the members of the cabal and had to fight them until they were all down. None were killed, but they certainly weren't conscious.

"..."

"Hm? What is it, Itsuwa? You worried about the People-clearing Field? It's fine. I'm sure those backup Espers won't be effected by it. As long as they don't accidentally forget what's going on that is."

"It's not that, Sir." Itsuwa gave a worried look in a certain direction. "While we were fighting, I felt clashes of magical powers in the direction we're suppose to be headed, so..."

"I see. Then we better not waste any more time. Let's get going, everyone!"

"Hold it!"

Tatemiya looked down to see a small fox sitting at his feet. He thought it looked familiar, but couldn't actually put his finger on it.

The fix in question was one that Zurui had made to contact whoever he needed to contact.

"The fights already done. En had used the dagger Ruel carried with him, but he's being treated for the backlash it caused to his body."

"What? Why would he do that? If you're his friend then he should know what happens if he uses anything having to do with the Magic Side, right?"

"There were some...things going on at the time... Either way! Ruel said that he will meet up with you all to discuss what information you want to get back from him."

"And how can we be sure he isn't going to pull anything on us? He's slipped through us before and even some if the best cabals can't get him yet."

"It'll be fine. He said that an anti-magic barrier will be put up so that only he can't use magic. Rather, he's asking if you all could out up that barrier, so as not to be even more suspicious of him."

"... Sigh. Fine. Thanks for telling us."

"No problem." Turning around, the fox started to walk away. "I've gotta go back now. So, see ya."

"Ah! Could you inform us of his condition when he gets better?"

The fox looked at Itsuwa for a few seconds before raising his paw and having a promise on it.

Itsuwa let out a relieved sigh.

With all that done, the fox took his leave.

* * *

 ***shaking under covers* UWAAAAAH! Please don't hate me for this super crappy chapter! It was suppose to be longer and have a full fight, but that got changed when I felt bad for not giving you guys anything for a while now! But don't worry! Certain loose ends of this will come up in the next chapter! Speaking of which...**

 **The next chapter starts the Sisters arc! And I promise you all that it will be long! AND! I'll try to get it out in a reasonable amount of time! *bows* Again! I am sorry for this chapter!**

 **Until next time... Bye!**


	12. A New Story

**Hello and welcome back! Sorry this one is short! I hope you all enjoy!**

Note: () = Different language

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Start of a Story - New_Information

* * *

"Come on, Shino-chan~~ En's been sleepin' in lately and Zu went off somewhere~ I've got nothin' to do~"

"I don't care. I'm busy right now, so go find someone else to annoy."

"But-!"

"(Be quiet.) We're in a library, so keep your voice down."

Rusty let out a groan. He was in the library of Nagatenjouki Academy with Nunotaba Shinobu, one of his friends. He had decided to hound her when a tired Enshin had rejected him by throwing a pan at his face.

Why he had a pan near his bed was something Rusty never figured out.

With nothing left to do, Rusty started roaming around any place he could think of. He had already gone through districts 10, 11 and 22 of Academy City for some jobs he had been on and was currently free from any form of work. This meant that until he quenched his boredom Nunotaba would suffer the fate of him annoying her.

The girl herself didn't care much for Rusty and only became his 'friend' when they were introduced via Enshin. She found him annoying to no end, but also a good lab rat for certain experiments. There was also the fact he knew some interesting people that neither she nor Enshin knew.

"(Can you at least tell me what you're working on~?)"

"What's with the sudden chance of language?" Nunotaba didn't bother to look at him as she packed her stuff up. "Oh yeah. I forgot you've always wanted to go to America."

"That's not the reason, but that's also right." Getting a sparkle in his eyes, Rusty started talking even more than before. "That place seems to great! Hollywood and Hawaii especially! They make such awesome action movies on the former and the latter has such hot woman than you can't help to believe that some sort of higher being is blessing you with the view alone!"

"How you two get along is something I may never know..." Letting out a sigh, she pulled out five small envelopes from her bag and pushed them to his chest. "If you want something to do so badly then do me a favor and spread these five around. I'll message you where to put them. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rusty gave a salute while Nunotaba simply sighed. She didn't actually trust him to get the job done, but she was getting fed up with him, so it was only option she could think of at the time.

"When you're done, message me. I'll tell you where to go after that."

Seeing him take his leave, she let out another small sigh. She didn't want anyone to even _seem_ like they were involved with what she was doing, but she knew that Rusty could actually handle himself quite well.

'As long as he's kept busy... He's like a dog.'

* * *

Enshin couldn't help the groan that came out.

He had been trying to get some sleep in his dorm room, but that was out of the question when he had been getting a bad feeling the whole time. No amount of tossing and turning had helped him. Not to mention it was the middle of the day.

He had thought he would kill time, or bore himself to sleep, with some research on certain matters, but that did no good as well. He was in the kind of tired state where he didn't really want to do anything yet he couldn't just close his eyes and rest.

"Ta-da! I've already found four of them!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Enshin turned to the other side of the street. There he saw Mikoto and Saten talking. He thought about going over and give a greeting, but the two ran off before he even made his decision.

Not bothering to actually try and catch up, he continued on his way. He was now back to his extra bored state of simply looking around while walking aimlessly.

He had thought of contacting Kinuhata, but threw the idea out when he remembered that she had told him that she would be busy. That was yet another failure at trying to cure the curse known as boredom.

Gunha lasted only a measly three seconds in his mind before the idea was forcibly changed to something else.

"Oh my~ So a senpai that seems to be into Misaka-san has appeared." Enshin turned around to see a woman looking to be in her late twenties standing there. "I guess there are men who are into girls with a low bust ability~ _"_

Enshin didn't bother making any type of expression. He saw something in the woman's eyes that gave away the fact it was an Esper ability that was being used on her. The stars. He was debating on whether or not to cancel out the ability, but chose not to and take the chance that presented itself in front of him.

"Sorry. Middle schoolers aren't my type, Mental Out."

"Poo~ You already figured it out." The woman gave a pout that was unbefitting of someone her age. "Well, I guess that's to be expected from an overachiever from Nagatenjouki. You really did your homework, huh?"

"When my targets are crazy scientists and Level 5s... It's only expected I know what I'm going up against." He spoke in a way that made it seem like he didn't care that he was speaking to one of the strongest Espers in all of Academy City. "Gotta say though, I didn't expect for you to find me."

"I had heard that there was a cute boy trying to find little ol' me, so I figured I might as well take the initiative~ "

"I am honored, Ojou-sama, that you would come and seek a present, such as myself, simply to discuss unknown topics."

"Oh my~ Are you pledging your undying loyalty and love to me?" The woman with stars in her eyes gave a wink. "Sorry, but I've already got my eyes set on someone~ . Although, I'm sure you aredy knew that."

"I wouldn't bother myself with the love life of a middle school girl. Sorry, but you're not getting any gossip from me."

"I could always make you _give_ _me_ the answer to that~ " Shaking her head a bit, the woman let out a small sigh. "That is, if you didn't bother to put those pesky mental walls up. Not to mention that troublesome ability of yours."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who did my homework. Or perhaps you made one of your puppets do it while you simply took the info from them afterwards."

"Are you sure you should be talking to a person who has the power help you out like that?" the woman in her late twenties said with the smugness that came with being controlled by the city's strongest mental ability user.

"Or, and this is just a thought... I can get Miko-chan to give you a nice good zap. I'm sure she'd love to do that."

"It sounds like you plan to do naughty things with me after that~ . What a dirty, dirty boy."

"Hm. Only in your dreams... Maybe not even in those." Crossing his arms Enshin contined to look at the woman with a dull look. "Let's just get this over with and make some kind of deal."

"Sure. But you can't have my body~ "

* * *

"So why did you even spread those envelopes around? You know what, what was even inside of them?"

"That's none of your business. Besides, we both know that you already looked inside of them."

Nunotaba and Rusty continued their conversation(?) as they walked through an alleyway and towards a rundown-looking building.

Rusty had just spent the day putting envelopes all around the areas he had been told to and may have kept some for himself.

Not that the girl next to him didn't already know.

When they got inside they went straight for a room on one of the upper floors.

Well, more like Rusty was following Nunotaba like some lost dog.

"Will you at least give me a _hint_ as to why you're doing this?" Rusty asked as he went over to the single desk in the room. "It's pretty boring around and I need some entertainment."

"Like I've already told you, it's none of-"

"'scuse us, you two."

Said two turned towards the doorway to see four guys walking in the room with a casual manner.

"Sorry to crash in on ya," a man in a striped shirt said, "but be good kids and we'll play nice. We're in a good mood, so we won't try to hurt ya."

"What do you want?"

"The Cash Cards you've been leavin' around the city. We're here to take 'em off your hands."

Nunotaba went to get something from her bag while Rusty shuffled a bit at his spot.

The two were stopped by one of the guys.

The two were moved away from the desk while they took the ones from Nunotaba's bag and the single one in Rusty's pockets.

"There aren't any more," Nunotaba said. "(Which means...) three in total here."

"You're pretty calm, missy. And you're boyfriend doesn't seem to care about you."

'She wishes.'

"Is one of 'em an Esper?"

"Whatever. Ain't many Espers that could face _all of us_. They're just acting tough 'cause of what we said." The man in the striped shirt turned away and headed for the hall while adding, "They may've hidden 'em somewhere. Spread out and look. Keep an eye on 'em."

As the other three guys left the room, Nunotaba started to take action while Rusty got a big grin on his face.

They could both see their "babysitter" start to freak out. Most likely since they were both wearing their school uniforms.

Being from Nagatenjouki, the two had a lot of knowledge, even more so than their Level 5 friend, so a person freaking out over something like that was understandable. Especially since this guy was about to be played in a big way.

Nunotaba walked up to the man and got close to his face while saying, "You've been looking _pale_ for a while now." The reaction she got made Rusty grin even more. "Your breath is uneven, and you're drenched in a cold sweat."

"Huh!? How'd you notice that...?"

"(Because...)"

Seeing his friend putting on a good act, Rusty decided to also take some action. He knew it would be better for him to hide right now, so he went under the desk and held his hands to his lips so he didn't burst out laughing.

He heard the other three guys come in and start asking questions while some started to freak out over their fallen comrade.

"Critical," he heard her say. "I can only use it after I've come in _physical contact_ with the target. (However...) Once I've touched my target, no matter where they run, I can **end their life.** "

"Get real! I've never heard of a weird ability like that." From the voice, Rusty could accurately guess it was the striped shirt guy.

"It's your choice to believe me or not. But know that there are a multitude of variations in abilities - some of which involve an Esper recording a persons AIM field to capture or interfere with later. Even ones that effect our five senses are a possibility."

Rusty felt that the remark was a jab and him and Enshin.

"Then again, that concept may go over the heads of Level 0s like yourselves."

"What a stupid bluff." Rusty could hear something like a pipe being lifted, but he didn't bother coming out from under the desk. "You know that about us not hurting you? That's only as long as _we_ don't get hurt."

'What a bunch of idiots.'

Rusty rolled his eyes as he heard another small skirmish between the guys play out. He had remembered that one other guy had actually touched Nunotaba before leaving the room and he had to hold his laughter in as he heard those exact words come from the guy.

"It's never good when friends fight."

'Hypocrite.'

"(Well...) I'll do this, then. Now you two share the same fate."

It didn't take a genius to understand that she had touched yet another one of them.

"Move. I'll take care of her."

Rusty could hear the guys arguing before the lights went out. He closed his eyes as he heard two yells. Once the lights came back on he opened his eyes again. It didn't last long though as they were shut off.

During this time Rusty could hear the sounds of metal hitting the wall and someone falling to the ground. He heard the striped shirt guy yelling something before Nunotaba took over the talking.

She was completely psyching the guy out and Rusty couldn't find the strength to hold in his laughter anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He stood up and saw the man on the floor, unconscious.

"You got lucky I delt with him before you started going crazy with your laughing."

"Oh whatever. That was a fun play you put on."

"I've gotta agree with that."

The two turned to see Mikoto walking into the room while clapping.

"Nice. I've gotta say, that was really entertaining. I was planning to step in if things got ugly." She walked closer to the two while Rusty greeted her. "Using words, a little bit of acting and...anesthetics? You took down a group of them. Impressive."

"Looks like you've got fan, Shino-chan."

Both Rusty and Mikoto stopped when they saw Nunotaba giving the middle school girl a strange look.

"So you're the _original_."

"The original?"

'This is getting good now~'

"Surely you've heard the rumors." The reaction Nunotaba got was the one she was expecting.

"You! What do you know about those rumors!?"

"Ah! Mi-"

 **THUNK!**

Mikoto went to the ground after getting a bag to her head, courtesy of Nunotaba. This was proceeded by Nunotaba explains that she is older, so Mikoto shouldn't be so familiar with her.

"... Would you happen to know anything about the rumors, _Senpai_?" Mikoto asked from the ground while rubbing her head.

"More than you do. Although it seems that the project details and objective have changed considerably since I was working with them." This whole thing had piqued Rusty's attention as he listened in. "The truth would only bring you pain... Since you won't be able to do anything with your power."

"I didn't ask that! I asked what the heck _you_ knew about it! Besides, if I can't do anything, then what could you possibly- UGH!"

Rusty winced as he saw Nunotaba perform a perfect rolling sobat on Mikoto, sending her it the ground again.

"What... What would _you_ be able to do, _**Senpai**_?"

"I'm _also_ pretty insignificant before them, you know. Dispersing those Cash Cards is part of my plan. I'm using people's eyes to cover blond sports in the city. The desire for money is essentially forcing people to notice the back alleys, and to take paths that they normally wouldn't take. I thought that if I could fill the gaps in Academy City's extensive security cameras with human eyes... Then I might be able to stop the experiments that supposedly happen in those locations."

The two girls were busy talking to each other that they didn't see the small spark in Rusty's eyes off to the side.

'Interesting... Maybe I can get one of the lackeys to search up with this project is~ Oh boy! Here comes the fun!'

Snickering to himself, Rusty didn't notice that the conversation escalated to the point where they needed to escape from a burning building. Once he _did_ notice he was being left behind by both girls.

He made a quick escape, away from either of them, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, hey, hey, (Mr. Angel)!"

* * *

"That girl is more like a high schooler who wants revenge on her ex than a middle schooler with boredom..."

Enshin let out a sigh as he typed away on his computer. He had been in his room for most of the day, so this irritated him a bit.

Three pictures were on his screen with one being crossed out. The other two looked to have quite a bit typed under them.

He had been able to make a deal with the #5 Level 5, but it seemed like such an impossibility that Enshin just wanted to go to sleep and pretend it was just a dream. He knew he would most likely end up dead if he even _tried_ to do his part of the deal.

"I'm home!"

Hearing his roommate come in, Enshin closed the laptop and tried to pretend he was asleep.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Rusty.

He could hear the other open his door before letting out a small sigh before leaving and closing the door.

'I can't believe she wants me to try out my ability on the #1 or #2...'

* * *

 **And there you have it! Sorry it was shorter than usual. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Next time for sure will be longer! I just didn't want to get to Accelerator in this one.**

Until next time... Bye


	13. Support Character with Support

**And here is number 13! I Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Support Character with Support - Never_Give_Up

* * *

'Who the hell does she think I am? Dealing with either one of those psychos will get me killed before I can even _do_ anything. It's like going against a final boss with level 1 equipment that you get at the start of the game.'

Enshin let out a frustrated sigh as he scratched his head and took a rough bite from his sandwich. He was walking through some random district - he didn't pay any attention to where he was going - while he thought about his deal with Academy City's #5 Level 5.

The two had finally come to an agreement. Enshin thought that he actually got the easier part of the deal. He was just told to try out his ability on one of the Level 5s that hold the top 3 spots. He crossed out Mikoto from the list though as she was his friend. He just needed to try for a quick second before running away.

The reason he got for this wasn't told to him, but he figured it out easily.

'But she can't use her ability on people stronger than her so... What's she playing at? That 'srecret' she has kept away should be more than enough. I'm sure she's smart enough to even add Kiyama-sensei's Level Upper to it so that it's stronger.'

He let out another sigh.

"Meow."

Looking down, Enshin saw a black cat looking up at him with it's head tilted. He looked from the cat to his sandwich, back to the cat. He moved his hand with the sandwich in it and saw the cat's eyes move along.

"You want some, lil' guy?" He bent down and took a piece of ham from his sandwich and waited for the cat to sniff it before eating it. "Hm... Now that I think about it... I wonder if my ability would work on animals..."

He shook his head and stood back up. He did a small stretch as he finished up his sandwich, but not before leaving a few more pieces for the cat.

"Does Zu even count as an animal? He has a tail, but..."

Letting out a small sigh, Enshin started to take his leave.

"Meow."

Turning around, the high school boy saw the small black cat sitting there.

He took a step forward and watched as the cat did so as well.

Another sigh. That's all he did as he walked up to the cat and picked it up. He scratched under its head as he started walking again.

He always loved animals. He liked playing with dogs, laying around with cats and even just watching a hamster run around on a wheel. His dorm manager may have been lax enough to allow them to not wear their school uniform, but he still wouldn't let anyone to bring a pet into the dorm.

"Let's see... Do I know anyone who can actually take this little guy in? I doubt Mikobiri-chan's dorm allows pets. Gunha-kun is probably flying all around the place so he's out of the question. Saiai-chan then? I guess I could ask her later about it."

"Ask who about what~?"

"What do you want? I'm still trying to figure out a way to deal with your request. Having you here makes me feel oh so self-conscious, Ojou-sama."

"Is that really any way to speak to someone how just went through lots of trouble to not only track you down but also make some room for you? I will say that I never expected it to be so hard to find you."

"Well with what I have planned I'd rather stay off of any radars. Especially _their's_." Turning to the middle school girl in a uniform, Enshin gave a rather dull look. "And what do you mean by 'make some room'? _What have you been doing?_ "

"Oh, don't give me that look. I figured that since you actually took down those mental barriers just to cooperate with me that I would do something in return for you."

Feeling something in his head, Enshin held his head and glared at the girl.

The middle school girl with a uniform and stars in her eyes just gave a sly smile as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"What did you-?"

"You are linked to Exterior. I figured it would help out. Just remember that you can't use it on me~ Tee~hee~"

"Exterior?"

"I won't tell you the information you _want to know_ about it, but the information you _need to know_ is on that paper. Once you've read it please make sure to burn it and leave no traces of it behind."

"..."

"It's fine. I'm the one who made the request so I'm just helping out. Besides, I already know you could probably backtrack and mess up mind with your troublesome ability. _I do know that you have the potential to be a Level 5 after all_."

"..."

Enshin looked at the girl with a skeptical look.

He was no fool by any means. He had done his research and knew that the only Level 5 Espers he could trust were Mikoto and Gunha. He didn't know who the #6 was - apparently only a handful of people actually knew - so he didn't count them, but he did know about Academy City's #1, #2 and #5 enough to know that he would most likely be on the brink of death if he fought the top two and that he shouldn't completely trust the #5.

There was something that was bugging him about this whole thing though.

"Why did you give me a paper with information on this 'Exterior' thing instead of just sending the information straight to my head? I already know that distance on the city isn't an issue with you. There is no point in this paper."

"That's simple. If I were to put too much information to your head then you might have thought I put some sort of 'virus' that would end up getting you killed." The girl in the uniform that had stars in her eyes gave a small wink while she grinned at Enshin. "If we're going to cooperate then we need to have a bit more trust in tach other, right~?"

"I suppose you're right, but..." Enshin looked up from the paper he was reading and gave a small glare to the girl. " _Why would you allow me to use something like this?_ "

Feeling the cat in his arms start to wiggle around, Enshin bent down and set the cat on the ground. He saw it walk off a bit but not too far away. He guessed the feline needed to urinate.

"It's because it'll be easier for you to get information from others without having to need my ability. Not only that, you may need to erase some memories for what you seek to be planning. Even I'm not so heartless as to let you completely die because of my request."

"You're acting like an actual person... You're up to something."

"What ever would give you that impression~?" Shaking her head with a small sigh, the girl in the uniform with stars in her eyes fixed her hair a bit and seemed to have a more relaxed stance as she continued. "By the way, have you decided on who you would go up against?"

"Yes. While _that woman_ is my end goal, I've decided to take a small 'detour' and see how I fair against the #1. _Going against someone who had strengthened his ability thanks to a Kihara is always good exercise._ "

The girl in a uniform with stars in her eyes blinked at Enshin for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. She started laughing so hard that she actually needed to grab her sides to support herself.

Luckily the two were in an area that was deserted with only a few people around.

Enshin only watched the girl as she wiped her eyes from the tears that had formed during her laughing.

"Oh boy. That is quite a reason... It's a really good think I'm letting you use Exterior then." Deciding it was time for her to leave, the girl that was currently being controlled by Academy City's #5 turned around and started walking away. "Well, I hope to see some great results from you then. Good luck~"

As he watched the girl take her leave, Enshin started to think.

He thought about how he would go about dealing with the #1 Esper in Academy City. He thought about how he could obtain information on said person through this new ability he had acquired. He thought about how long it would actually take him to finish this.

That last thought wasn't much though. He didn't care about how long it would take. He would get it done no matter what. He would see anything he wants through to the end. He had made up his mind long ago.

 _He would never give ever again._

"Sigh. I suppose I better get to work then... Hey, lil' guy, you gonna come with m-... What's going on?"

Enshin quickly brought out his phone and took a picture of what he was currently seeing.

What exactly he was seeing was Misaka Mikoto, Academy City's #3 and the person with the nickname Railgun on her hands and knees while a girl who looked exactly like her, but with goggles, stood on her back. The person who looked like Mikoto was looking up and seemd to be reaching for something.

When he looked at what that something they were trying to get was he couldn't help the small sigh that came out.

Apparently the cat he had fed just a little bit ago was stuck in a tree. It was shaking while the two girls tried to grab it.

He started making his way over to the two and opened his mouth to speak. He ended up closing his mouth and rushed forward once he was that the black cat was about to fall.

The girl who looked like Misaka Mikoto was about to reach out and grab the cat, but she stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed the cat as it fell. She got off of Mikoto's back and looked up at the boy who had just caught the cat.

"Thank you for saving the felines. Says Misaka as she bows her head in appreciation."

"No problem. I shouldn't have kept my eyes off of this lil' guy."

"So is he your kitten?" Mikoto asked, pointing to the cat that was now on the ground. "I didn't know Nagatenjouki let pets in their dorms."

"They don't. I just found this lil' guy a few minutes ago and gave him some of my sandwich. He's pretty cute though."

"I guess you're right."

"Kitten?"

The two high level Espers turned to the girl who looked like Misaka Mikoto.

"Yeah," Enshin started, "a baby cat is a kitten. Just like how a baby dog is a pup or a baby bird is a chick."

"I see... That is interesting. Says Misaka, wondering what other animal children are called."

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question yet!"

As Mikoto let out a yell, that scared the black cat away, Enshin had to wonder who exactly this girl who looked like Misaka Mikoto was.

"Is it true that you're my clone!?"

"Yes?"

"Wow~ At least she's so straight forward~"

"But it thought the project was frozen. Why the heck are you th'ngs still walking around?"

"Well that wasn't very nice..."

"You keep out if this!"

"ZXC741ASD852QWE963... Misaka requires a confirmation passcode." Seeing that neither one knew what she was talking about, the person - the clone - who looked like Misaka Mikoto continued. "As expected, Onee-sama is not affiliated with the experiments. Misaka cannot answer your query, then. Says Misaka, ready to reject any questions."

'I could try out Mental Out now... Nah. As a simple supporting character I have not right to get involved. Not to mention it has nothing to do with me. But just in case...'

Using his newly acquired ability, Enshin took a peak into the mind of Misaka Mikoto's clone and noticed something odd. Her mind had so many thoughts that it didn't seem like it was coming from a single person.

Regardless, he was able to find what he was looking for and went a little wide eyed.

He stopped using the ability and made sure not to leave a single trace of him being there. It seemed to work as both Mikoto and her clone didn't suspect a thing.

'Such experiments are going on... Well, they have nothing to do with me.' Enshin thought those words as if he was thinking about what his lunch for the next day would be. 'The fact they're using the #1 is all the info I need. I guess I need to thank that #5 later.'

Turning around, Enshin started to walk away. He had noticed that the two girl weren't paying much attention to him, so he felt no need to announce he was leaving.

* * *

Rusty hummed as he made his way to his dorm. He had gone to a local market to pick up some food and was now heading back to his nice and comfortable bed. He had his phone to his ear, but he didn't seem to have any urgency about him.

What's more was that he used a playful tone that someone would normally use when talking to a child. The issue with that was that he was currently speaking with someone better, stronger and higher up on the food chain than him.

"So it looks like my friend decided to go after the #1 instead. Isn't that great, Tenshi-san? That means I'm free to do whatever I want, right?"

 _"I don't give a damn. You dint do much to begin with, so I don't see a difference."_

"Hey! I do stuff! Who the heck gets you so much information you couldn't get otherwise!? Besides, I'm keeping tabs on En-chan like I was told. Honestly, it kinda sucks. Why couldn't that other group just do this? I hate going behind his back like this~"

 _"What a load of crap. Since when have you cared about_ anyone _around you? You'd do as you saw fit or as you've been ordered regardless if the people were your family or friends."_

"Yes, yes, I'm total trash that can't be trusted as far as someone can throw me. Most people don't even wanna get near me with a fifty foot pole and would rather lay on a bed of needles before hanging out with me."

 _"At least you understand that much."_

Rusty continued to hum as he spoke.

He didn't feel hurt in the slightest. He didn't think that this was some kind of messed up conversation and found it reacher amusing how he could irritate the other person on the phone by simply speaking.

While he did have his Esper ability he also had an innate ability to annoy anyone as quickly as someone using speed-dial to call someone. This ability hadn't gotten him much friends, but he could care less about that.

"So I've been wondering..."

 _"Hm?"_

The person on the other side of the line seemed a bit more alert when Rusty changed to a more serious tone.

"Is it true that you use those wings because it makes you more appealing to little kids?"

 _"..."_

 **CRASH!**

"Hello~?"

 _"Did you really have to go that far?"_ A new voice spoke on the other end. This time it was a female. " _He's on his way to kill you now. I say your best bet is to go into hiding._ "

"Thanks for the info~"

* * *

He saw it all. He saw the leg being ripped off. He saw the girl crawling. He saw the train landing. He saw the original run in screaming. He saw the boy's ability reflect the original's attacks. He saw the large amount of girls that looked like the original.

Enshin saw it all and found absolutely no reason to get involved.

It didn't have anything to do with his own agenda. It was also something a support character wouldn't get involved with. Those were his reasons and he was satisfied with them.

"So you waited for that whole thing to be over? How kind of you. Now what the hell do you want? I'm guessing you don't care to stop the experiment."

Enshin stood in front of the albino with a small pouch attacked to his tigh. He knew that he only needed to test out the abilities he currently had on the boy, so he didn't plan it stay for long.

"Hm? You don't seem like some random punk, but you also don't look like some idiotic hero who's ready to give his life for a fight. Look, I don't care what you're planning or if you want to go see those dolls, but I'll let you run away this time."

Enshin put his lips together and go his borrowed ability ready.

"Sigh. I'm trying to be nice here. Okay. If you don't run in the next five seconds then I'll just get rid of you. Sound fair? No regrets? Great. 5."

Enshin opened the pouched attached to his leg. He pulled what looked to be a playing card out and held it up.

"4."

Enshin didn't run up yelling and screaming. All he did was prepare his actions in his head.

"3. 2."

Enshin licked his lips and started his plan.

A single whistle rang out from the boy.

"1."

* * *

The #5 Level 5 Esper in Academy City known as Mental Out sat in her dorm room with a piece of cake in front of her, a glass of milk off to the side and three remotes behind the plate. She was alone in her room, away from her group of girls.

"Why exactly _did_ I let him use Exterior...?"

She muttered these words while taking another piece if cake and putting it in her mouth.

She looked at the three remotes and grabbed the one on the right. She spun it a few times in her hand while staring at it with a bit of a dull look in her eyes.

"Is it because I know he'll die dealing with the #1? Maybe I just simpithized with his plans? Those people _are_ rotten to the core, but if _that woman_ is his end goal then why would he want to know about that old man?"

As she spoke, Shokuhou Misaki scrunched up her face in annoyance and placed the remote down.

"He is no hero and has no ability to be one. He doesn't get involved if it doesn't coincide with his plans, but he won't give up when he's on a mission."

She let out a small sigh as she finished up the cake and milk. Her face was more relaxed now, but she continued to think about that boy. These thoughts were absolutely nothing like the ones she had concerning a certain unlucky boy, but she found herself intrigued by him nevertheless.

"Toaru Enshin... I've decided I'll be on your side. That is to say that I'm only doing this to see how far you go before you realize how useless your plan is. How long can you survive when you're dealing with _those people_?"

That night she would receive her answer as to how well her own ability would work on Academy City's strongest.

She would also learn just how determined Enshin was in fulfilling his ambitions.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **I just wanted to say I'm so sorry if those chapter was confusing as hell. Even I don't know what I was putting half of the time. I'm sure it all adds up somewhere in my mind. I also ended up getting lazy near the end...**

 **Welp! Until next time... See ya!**


	14. Difficulties

**Apologizes at the bottom.**

 **Warning:** Probably the worst chapter so far

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Difficulties - Queen_and_Cards

* * *

 _"Would you be willing to provide us with a map of your DNA?"_

 _The small girl looked up at the doctor with wide and innocent eyes._

 _The question was a simple one. It was also a question she thought she could answer wholeheartedly with the intent to help others._

The big girl watched this happen. She already knew what would happen. So she yelled.

"Don't do it! They won't use it to treat Muscular Dystrophy! All they want is to make clones! And put them through horrible experiments...! Don't give it to them!"

No matter how loud she screamed, the little girl and the doctor couldn't hear her.

 _"Sure!"_

 _That answer was where it began._

 _The little girl and the doctor shook hands. They both had a smile on their faces. One was smiling from thinking she was helping people. The other was smiling because he could use that DNA map for a different reason._

"Wait! Stop!"

The big girl reached out to the two. She tried to get to them and put a stop to it all. But the closer she got to them the father they seemed to be.

" **Misaka understands.** "

The big girl felt something grab her wrist. That feeling was also felt on her legs. Then her other arm.

Arms reached out and grabbed her.

" **Onee-sama was the reason behind this all.** "

Multiple girls that were identical to the big girl grabbed her. They were bloody and their eyes were dead.

" **Why Misaka was created... And why Misaka is killed.** _ **Everything."**_

* * *

Misaka Mikoto slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmh..."

She could hear two small birds chirping a few feet away from her, as well as feeling the rays of sunlight hit her.

Instead of waking up in the nice soft bed provided for her at the dorms belonging to Tokiwadai Middle School she woke up on a bench, knees to chest and arms wrapped around her legs.

'Oh... I must've fallen asleep like this.'

After a traumatic night she didn't see pumped up or energetic at all.

"It's been some time."

From her position of looking down, Misaka could see a pair of feet appear in front of her.

She looked up with dull eyes to see a girl dressed in the female uniform of Nagatenjouki Academy.

"You're-"

"I thought you were a delinquent at first, spending the night on a bench. You found out about the project. That is (regrettable). I warned you not to get involved, since you have no means of stopping it."

"You _definitely_ did not."

"(Oh dear.) Did I not?"

"How..."

As Nunotaba continued to be rather nonchalant about all if this, Misaka tightened her grip on her legs.

"How could anyone do something like that? Level 6 or whatever... Is it really worth killing _all_ those people? Everyone involved in that project is totally messed up."

"You're not... _entirely_ correct. I won't deny that, to some extent, yes, they are 'messed up.' But in terms of good and evil, the situation is more complicated. For example. If there was the possibility of curing _cancer_... But the research would require data from 20,000 guinea pigs. You would consider that regrettable but _understandable_ , yes?"

"... That's not the same thing."

"Even though we're both talking about living things?"

Misaka didn't make a sound.

"I'm trying to explain the feelings of those researchers. Those girls ate nothing but artificially created _guinea pigs_. To them, essential for attaining Level 6. Yes, some researchers are doing this for personal gain, and there are certainly a few bizarre ethics... But most simply don't acknowledge that what they're doing is _murder_."

Misaka didn't move at all.

"I was like that once."

Misaka finally looked up.

"You've been spreading those cash cards around the city to interfere with the experiments, right?"

"You could say that."

"But... You were part of the project before that. Why would you suddenly because to _protect_ test subjects you don't consider human?"

Nunotaba looked as if she remembered something.

It took a few seconds but she spoke up again.

"After the original project was frozen, I temporarily left the team."

She went on to explain the reason for her actions. Why she had bothered to help out these clones in the first place. It wasn't because if anything extravagant or noble.

It was because she saw that these clones truly were alive.

They tasted flavors like a normal person. They smelled thing like a normal person. They saw things like a normal person. They heard things like a normal person. They felt things like a normal person.

They weren't born like a normal person. But that didn't matter to her at that point.

"I'll admit... It was a rather _simple_ reason. But ever since that moment, I haven't been able to see those girls as created objects. Unlike me, who only saw the world as a distorted, _ugly_ place... They suddenly felt more human than I ever was."

Nunotaba turned from the morning sky and chirping birds back to the miserable girl on the bench.

"And you... How do _you_ view them?"

It didn't take more than a minute for Misaka to say her answer.

She already knew how she felt about this whole situation. It wasn't something difficult for her to understand what was going on.

"I... I don't see clones as human beings in the slightest. I wouldn't save a bunch of idiots who didn't even complain about dying. But..."

Misaka looked up with dark eyes that she couldn't possibly have just two days ago.

"I can't stand the fact that a bunch of bustards are using my DNA for their _worthless experiments._ "

Misaka quickly jumped off the bench and started to walk away.

As she passed by Nunotaba she patted the girl on the shoulder while saying,

"These are seeds that _I_ sowed. So I'll clean it up _myself._ "

Nunotaba couldn't help but be reminded of a certain Level 4 idiot she was friends with. Someone like this wouldn't listen to reason and would just continue on until they were satisfied with the end result.

If people like this weren't satisfied by the ending then they would continue on until they reached an ending that they liked.

"Not very honest with yourself, are you? There are twenty facilities across the city affiliated with the project. Do you really believe you can take them all out?"

Misaka simply turned her head with the same dark look.

"Do you have an idea who I am?"

* * *

Toaru Enshin let out a sigh as he fell onto his bed.

The night before had been something crazy for him. He had decided to go along with an agreement he had made with Academy City's #5 Level 5. That agreement had sent him into a short battle with Academy City's #1 Level 5.

Enshin turned his head to look at his bloody left arm.

'This is now seriously starting to hurt. I was able to keep the pain low with my ability, but I'll need to go see a doctor about this... I hate to do so, but I'll probably need to ask Rusty to use his ability so that I'll actually be able to make it to the hospital.'

Enshin could have asked his new kitsune friend for some assistance by using some sort of charm or spell to heal him, but the fox spirit was no longer in Academy City, for the time being. Where he went to was something Enshin did not know.

When Zurui had left, he had said something things under his breath, but nothing more than that.

'Damn. He certainly deserves the title of #1 though. My ability managed to work on him for only a few seconds before he fixed his calculations. His use of vectors is also crazy.'

Enshin, who was a Level 4, really stood no chance against the #1 Level 5. That had been proven in the short amount of time that the two had fought.

As Enshin continued thinking to himself, a knock on his dorm room's door could be heard.

Enshin waited for a few seconds to see if the person would go away.

"..."

A vibration could be felt coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see he had a new messaged from Mental Out.

 **Hey, open the door already. I've been waiting too long already.**

Letting out a sigh, Enshin stood up and walked towards the door, not bothering to hide his bloody arm.

When he opened the door he saw that a boy a few inches shorter than Enshin and was wearing a Nagatenjouki uniform stood there. It was obvious that he wasn't the one in control of his body since there were stars in his eyes.

"Alright. Hurry up then. I need to fix myself."

The boy who was a few inches short Enshin walked in the room and started looking around.

"My, my~ So this is what a boy's dorm room looks like~ It's rather tidy in here. More so than I thought it would be."

"Not all guys are pigs, you know. As a matter of fact, that's just a stereotype most go with since we are suppose to be more rough than girls. It's all idiotic and pointless, but I guess it's best to leave things like that."

"Whatever you say."

Through the eyes of the boy, Shokuhou Misaki watched as Enshin came back into the room with bandages.

Enshin let out a sigh as he took a seat and started to strip off his jacket and shirt.

"You do realize that this is a male's body and not my own, right? Even if I _was_ in your room, I wouldn't be doing something so obscene with someone like you."

"I'm as straight as an arrow. That being said, I've already told you that I'm not into middle school girls. As you have clearly proven time and time again, they seem rather immature."

Enshin started wrapping the bandages around his arm as they spoke. It wasn't much since his arm was still messed up, but it helped him keep focuse on the conversation.

"Anyways. Because of all this I now have to go to the hospital. But I'll do that after we're finished talking."

"You're really determined to do this if you're putting of going to the hospital. Won't that end badly the longer you wait?"

"If I have to cut off my arm to get to my goal then so be it."

Shokuhou continued to be amazed by Enshin's determination. Most would rather make sure they were all healed up and prepared when they wanted to do something big, but Enshin wasn't like that. He was ready to give up an arm for something the Level 5 was rather trivial.

"Well then, let's get down to it. How did everything go? Minus the arm of course."

"I will admit that being connected to Exterior did help me out. My own ability worked on him for a while, but he started to get over it in one way or another. I had used Mental Out to see what he was doing, but I ended up having to get away before he could bury me in all kinds of things."

"I see. So almost the instant he knows that Mental Out is being used on him he will try and kill me. If I use it on him that is."

"Pretty much. It was thanks to my own ability that I got away with only my arm being hurt. You, who probably has no physical ability, probably won't be able to do much. If Mental Out and Exterior is all you have then there's no point in even trying."

The room fell quiet for a minute or two.

Enshin winced as he put his shirt and jacket back on.

"Alright," the boy sighed. "A deal is a deal. You held up your end, so I need to hold up mine. Let's meet up tomorrow so I can give you the information you want."

The boy who was a few inches shorter than Enshin stood up and started making his way towards the door.

Enshin didn't bother to follow since he needed to change clothes before going to the hospital.

"Oh yeah."

Before the boy left he turned back to Enshin with a sly smile on his face.

"You're friends with Misaka-san, correct? Well, I know something you might to know."

Enshin raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

* * *

Enshin tried his best not to move his arm as he walked around Academy City.

He had gone to the hospital and gotten a checkup from a doctor that looked a bit too mic like a frog. He had been told that he would be fine and don't need to stay in the hospital, but also that he shouldn't move his arm aroun too much.

Knowing that a doctor knew much more than him, Enshin did as he was told. Although that was rather difficult when he had been searching for someone the whole day so far. It was getting rather late, but he continued to search for this person.

"Such misfortune~!"

Hearing the familiar voice say a familiar line, Enshin looked over to see a spiky haired boy that looked like a normal high schooler you could find anywhere. The spiky haired boy's face couldn't been seen from inside the bucket that was now on his head. Water could be seen drinking from the bucket.

Enshin, feeling sorry for the unlucky underclassman, walked over and removed the bucket from the spiky haired boy's head.

"Your luck is something of wonder, you know? I mean, really, the odd of this bucket falling on you here of all places is rather slim."

"That's just how things are for me. Man, I was having a relatively nice day too."

Kamijou Touma was certainly the most unlucky person that Enshin had ever seen. He did idiotic things of his own accord, but Kamijou seemed to have idiotic things done to him out of pure chance. It was both amusing and pitiful at the same time.

Deciding to take the pitiful side of things this time, Enshin removed his jacket and put it on Kamijou's wet hair. He put his hands on Kamijou's head and started drying his hair.

"Well, don't want your luck to get worse by having you get a cold."

"Uh..."

"Sorry if this seems weird. I'm just trying to be a good senpai and make sure you don't get a cold. Although that isn't saying much when I'm a year or so older than you."

"Still better than another senpai I have who seems to like teasing me. She's definitely something different from you. I guess that should be expected though. We go to a simple high school while you're in Nagatenjouki."

"Me being in Nagatenjouki really doesn't mean much. Whether it's you or some beautiful girl in a sailor uniform who has see-through underwear, I would still be nice enough to do this. It's all about whether you're an underclassman or not."

"..."

"Don't give me that look. I don't have some complex that makes me horny for underclassmen. It's called being a good senpai. Jeez."

"Right..."

Enshin gave a rather hard smack to Kamijou's head as he took away his jacket.

He really did just care about those younger than himself. Of he could help the, in any way then he would. Although there certainly was a line he wouldn't cross. What's more was that he always did more for the people he knew better.

That still wasn't much of an excuse for Kamijou to look at him like he should be on a list of predictors that go around elementary schools.

"Anyways. I'm looking for Mikobiri-chan. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, would you?"

"No. Although, I try and stay away from her and her tendency to ask for a fight every time we meet up. I would like to keep my body in tact rather than have it burned to a crisp by a lightning bolt."

"Then what are you doing walking outside without a protective bubble?"

"That probably wouldn't help me anyways."

Enshin could only nod his head in agreement.

It seemed that no matter what Kamijou did he would still end up having to deal with something or other thanks to his terrible luck.

This left Enshin to just let out his own sigh and scratch his head with his unwrapped arm.

"Alright then... I guess I just have to keep looking then." He gave a wave as he turned around and out his jacket over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off. Try not to get run over by a steamroller."

Even if Enshin was only joking, Kamijou quickly became alert, looking around to see if there were any steamrollers around.

This was the more amusing part of Kamijou's luck.

* * *

"Crap."

Misaka looked down at her device. Instead if her usual nice appearance that made quite a number if girls jealous, she looked a bit too much like a sick person. Her skin was pale, sweat could be seen all over her face and she started to get black circles around her eyes.

This was all due to everything she had learned recently as well as using her ability to destroy multiple research facilities through their computers. She had already gone through most of the facilities that had been taking part in the project to clone her and use those clones to get the #1 Level 5 to Level 6.

"Oh, well. I still crushed a good 70% of their crap. Looks like I'll need to get my hands dirty from now on."

Misaka closed her device and exited the small booth she had been standing in.

"So this is where you were. I had asked that crazy girl as well as Shino-chan. I even asked that poor unlucky guy, but he didn't know either. I was thinking I would need to put a missing person's repot to Judgement and Anti-Skill just to find you."

Misaka looked up with tired eyes. She saw Enshin standing there, hands in his pockets.

He had said he was looking for her, but she doubted her knew of the experiments going on. That meant he wasn't there to try and stop her. But just to be sure...

"What do you want? And what's with the bandages?"

"Hm? Oh. I go in a fight with someone too strong for me. The same thing happened to you, right?"

'So he _does_ know!'

"Hold up. Don't go shooting me with those shocks of yours. My reason for fighting him was far different from yours. And to tell you the truth, I only know about those experiments from an off-hand source. I really don't care about them."

"Then why are you here...?"

Misaka didn't want to use up more of her ability if she didn't have to.

If Enshin tried to stop her then she would knock him out. If he let her go then she would be fine with that, although a little suspicious.

The two may have been friends, but Misaka wasn't letting even Kuroko and Uiharu know about what was going on. There was absolutely no way she would let Enshin stop her.

"I'm here to help you out. I'm sure you don't want to get anyone else involved, so I won't. What I'll do isn't something that concerns that experiment. It's concerning _you_."

Enshin pulled out a slip of paper.

Sparks bounced off of Misaka's head.

"Hold up. It's just something that'll help you gain a bit more energy to use your ability. I'm sure you're crazy tired, so think of this like energy drinks. Although not consuming anything."

Misaka hesitantly took the slip of paper and looked down at it.

She felt herself get more and more tired as she continued to stare at the paper. Although she also felt herself get more energy back as she continued to stare at the paper.

This was because of the strange ability that Enshin had known as Sense Distortion. The ability was a hard one that even Enshin had trouble explaining. That being said, it was a one-of-a-kind ability that only he seemed to have. There may have been different ones like it, but his was his alone.

Due to this rare ability he is one of the few people in Academy City who has the potential of being a Level 5. Like the others though, something was keeping him from reaching that spot. Whether it was just him refusing or something with his calculations, no one really knew.

Thanks to this ability, Misaka was now getting more energy, although also getting more tired.

Enshin could have easily used his ability to stop Misaka with the way she currently is. But he didn't. He may have had a real reason, he may not have had one.

"I thought you would have wanted to stop me from doing this. I'm going against Academy City and their experiment. Someone like you-"

"Someone like me? Don't forget... I'm a support character. As such, it is my role to support others on what they do. Whether they be noble or disgusting, good or bad, for the people or for a single person, I will support those who I deem a main character. You are one if those people. I don't care about the exact reason behind what you're doing, I'll still help out."

This was the type of person Toaru Enshin was. Someone who didn't like the spotlight being on him.

People like Misaka more often than not had the spotlight on them for a long time.

Enshin was the opposite. He made sure that he would never be in the spotlight. He would have small parts in the lives of others, but otherwise did nothing to "further the plot", as he would say.

"Alright... Thank you then."

"Yeah. Think of me as a healing spot. Just ask and I'll make sure you're ready to take on whoever."

"... Sorry. I'm not into-"

"Gah!"

Enshin wasn't someone who got excited easily, but now he was getting rather irritated.

"Seriously!? Does my kindness seem like I just go around, trying to ask others out!? That damn woman keeps teasing me about the things I do while that unlucky idiot thinks I'm gay for him! Even _you_ think I'm trying to hit on you!?"

Misaka gave a bland look at Enshin and started to walk away.

Enshin clicked his tongue and turned around.

"Forget it. I need to really watch what I say and do."

* * *

Something Enshin could never figure out the reason for a school that trains maids to be in Academy City. Maybe it was for researchers who had no time for such things as cooking and cleaning. Maybe it was because someone had a maid fetish and built a school upon it.

Regardless of the reason, one of these strange maids was currently sitting across from Enshin. She has long black hair in ringlet curls and a moderate chest size. Her outfit reminded Enshin a bit of a bee with black and yellow making up most, if not all, of it.

Although there was something else that was weird about her.

"What do you want now? I thought we were done with this. You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted."

She had stars in her eyes.

"Don't be like that~ I even decided to use someone you know~"

"It's not like we're friends. We are acquaintances that hardly speak to each other. Even when we pass by each other on the street all we do is nod our heads."

"Fine, fine. I get it."

The body belonged to Kumokawa Maria, but Shokuhou Misaki was the one currently in control. It was weird for Enshin to hear Maria's voice speak in such a way. But then again she was always a bit weird herself.

"So? What do you want?"

"I just thought we could continue this partnership a bit longer~ True, we got what we wanted. But I think that helping each other whenever we need it could be beneficial for the both of us. Both if our thinking abilities as well and general knowledge and skill gathering abilities could be useful to each other."

"You will backstab me at some point. When I'm no longer any use to you I'll end up in the middle of Tokyo Bay in nothing but my socks. And that's if I'm lucky."

"Oh~? So you have that kind of kink, huh? I'm learning so much about senpai in such a short amount of time~"

Enshin's eyes was visibly twitching at this point. Between the two Level 5s and the Level 0 he wasn't sure how much clearer he could make it.

"So, what do you say? You are already in a rather strange partnership with Misaka-san and #7. Why not have three Level 5s on your side?"

"I'm not in some 'strange partnership' with those two. I'm _friends_ with them. I'm sure that's something you wouldn't understand. You use anyone you can to get what you want. Friendship isn't something I expect you to know about. But that's fine. We each live our lives the way we want."

"Is that so?"

The body of Kumokawa Maria took out a piece of paper and a one before writing something down.

Enshin was a bit skeptical as to what it was, but said nothing and let her continue writing.

While he did say and mean that he was friends with the two Level 5s, he couldn't say it was a particularly strong friendship. He hadn't seen Gunha in a while and he was helping out Misaka in something both stupid and dangerous.

Adding _the_ Shokuhou Misaki, user of Mental Out, into the mix didn't seem like a wise thing to do.

"Here. Go to this place tomorrow and then you can give me an answer. I will personally be there."

Enshin eyes the paper warily. He knew that trusting her was something he shouldn't do, but he was curious as to whether or not she really would show up as herself and not use anyone else.

That brought a new thought up though.

Why was she so intent on keeping this agreement between them?

It didn't make much sense to Enshin.

True, she had given reasons behind why she wanted to continue this, but they seemed rather forced and quickly thought of. They didn't seem like reasons Shokuhou had properly thought out. They were so basic.

Deciding to just see how things turned out, Enshin took the slip of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Good. Now then... Do you want to see this girl in a state of undress~?"

Enshin stopped himself from ripping up the paper in his pocket.

* * *

 **Now then...**

 **I apologize for taking so long to update. I apologize for this terrible chapter. I was writing it parallel to another fic I had to update. I apologize for the fact that this was suppose to be longer. I apologize for the terrible way it was written. I apologize for...something else I'm sure.**

 **As a person who likes to entertain the readers I feel ashamed about this poor chapter. Even after pulling an all-nighter. But I still hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time... See ya.**


	15. Multiple Things

**Chapter 15:** Multiple Things - This_and_That

* * *

It had now been around an hour since Enshin had arrived at the location Mental Out had given him. The location was a sweets shop that looked like a place just for girls with the colors being light and fluffy to the point of being painful to the eyes.

Thinking that it would be best to not be seen directly in front of the shop, Enshin had decided to sit at a nearby bench across the street. That least he wouldn't look like a weirdo there.

Although, he _did_ seem like someone who just got stood up for a date. It really was a sad sight.

"Forget it. This really is my fault for believing her. I should have known that someone like her wouldn't keep to their word."

"How rude~ I made time out of my busy schedule to come and see you. Maybe you could show appreciation ability."

Feeling like he was being trolled, Enshin started to walk away.

He didn't get far before he felt a small tingling feeling in his head. Not taking kindly to it, he turned around while pulling out a slip of paper. What was written on it was a mystery, but it was enough to make the girl standing there put up her arms.

The person in question was a beautiful middle school girl with a slender body frame. She had long platinum blonde hair with ringlet curls and eyes of the same color.

Behind her was the person he knew as Academy City's #5 Level 5 - Mental Out. She was an elegant beauty, sporting long straight hair. She wore a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with laces. She was also holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle. Her eyes were also gold colored, however, one notable feature of her eyes is that they have star designs on them.

Behind her was a group of girls who all wore the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform.

"Another thing I should have expected... You're whole clichè is here, right? Just in case I do something to you?"

"Actually, they just wanted to come by. I gave them no orders to follow me. Although, I'm not really complaining."

Getting a sly grin on her face, Mental Out looked towards the sweets shop across the street before turning back to him.

"Now then... Why don't you put that paper away and show some gentleman ability~? I'm sure you wouldn't mind buying _us all_ something from that sho across the street, would you?"

"I'm from Nagatenjouki, but I'm not made of money. This amount of people is too much for me."

"That's fine. We can buy our own things."

As he put the paper away he saw the girl in front of him lower her guard and smile at him. He didn't see any sort of malice coming from her smile, so he just decided to go with it.

"Alright..."

Seeing that the other girls were fine with this, Enshin let out a small sigh.

He looked at the group, then at Mental Out, back to the girls, then shook his head.

"Alright. So, before we go _anywhere_ , can you _please_ tell some of these girls to leave? I'm fine if you have two or three with you, but this many... As a simple supporting character, if someone saw me with this many girls then people would get the wrong impression. I might even end up with harem-main character status by accident. And that would be completely wrong."

"Oh my~ You really thought hard and long about this, haven't you? Was all of your thinking ability used up just to come to that conclusion? You should really be careful about that kind of thing."

"Another thing. That bag. I don't feel comfortable with you having it. Give it to one of the girls you are brining."

"Aw~ You really don't trust me~ Fine, fine. Junko, can you hide this for me? You're the only one who is going with us."

The rest if the girls behind the #5 let out complaints, but were all ignored. The ringlet girl - Hokaze Junko - seemed delighted by the prospect of staying with her queen.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Nodding his head, Enshin started to lead the way to the shop.

Although he was distrustful of Shoukuho, he was courteous enough to open the door for the two girls. In the end, he even decided to actually buy them something.

If he were to be asked why he went against what he had said earlier than his answer would be, "Hokaze at least seems like a sensible person."

Being fine with that answer, Enshin saw across from Shoukuho while Hokaze took a seat between the two of them.

He looked around the shop and saw that the inside was similar to the outside. Light and fluffy colors covered the walls of the place with a few pictures of cute things hung. Even the lights hanging from above the tables were put in a way that they gave off multi-colored lighting around the entire place.

Feeling that Nunotaba would hate the place. So he decided to drag her over at some point.

Nodding to himself, Enshin turned to the blond girl in front of him and started a conversation.

"So, you want my answer?"

"Getting right to the point? How boring~ Alright. Fine."

Enshin nodded his head as their orders came by. It was rather quick, so the Level 4 had to give the works credit for their work. Especially since what they ordered really did look good.

It looked so appetizing that Hokaze actually started to drool a little bit.

There was just something that made it look so good that it made the girls look as if they were going to devour the whole thing in an instant. The beauty of it and how it seemed to be made was like a fine piece of art that should never leave a case.

From his spot, Enshin noticed that Shoukuho was eyeing what was in front of her. She looked up at him and gave a smile that said everything.

"If you don't stop using your ability then I will grab my remotes and make you brain dead for the rest of your life."

"So you did figure it out. Oh, and good luck with getting those remotes. I know enough about mental ability Espers. For the most part, you suck at physical things. You guys, or girls, have a tendency to just go straight for the brain so that you don't have to actually fight."

"Oh~ So you really do have everything down. I suppose that being a support character does have its own benefits. After all, your intel gathering ability is quite high. Even without Mental Out, those slips of yours and that whistling is enough to get to other people."

"I prefer to not mess with brains, but sometimes I need to. Unlike you, I don't do it just for fun. If I don't have a reason to use my ability then I won't."

"But you are the type to create his own reason just so that he can use his ability."

"Supports usually have a good amount of work to set everything up for the main hero to come in and save the day. Of course I'll have reasons no matter where I am. So long as there is a main character, there will be a support character backing them up. Not to make it sound heroic or anything."

Shoukuho let out a small laugh before she started covering her mouth. She put her gloved hand in front of her mouth while turning the other way.

He could see that Hokaze was extremely confused by what was going on. Even he was confused as to what she was laughing about.

"Oh my... That certainly was some way to put that. Alright then. What was your answer? Did you want to continue this partnership, or do you want to break everything off right here and now? That means we just go about doing our things as if we don't know each other."

This was the question that had been on his mind since the day prior. Here she was - Academy City's #5 Level 5 - as him if he wanted to continue their give-and-receive partnership. So far, they had both helped each other out in some way. Although Enshin got the short end of the stick at that part.

He had multiple goals, so having someone like her around was a good thing. He knew that there was going to be times when he couldn't do things alone. Having her and her group around would he very beneficial.

On the flip side of that, there was a high chance of getting stabbed in the back by her. She easily seemed like the type to mess around with a person before erasing their memories and making them end up in the middle of the Arctic.

High risk, high reward. That was how he had to think about this. It was a really large gamble when it came to dealing with Academy City's best mental ability user.

That being said...

"Sigh... Alright. I'm fine with this partnership. But let it be known that I won't be doing anything as stupid as fighting a Level 5 anymore. It was just that one time."

"Fair enough. Although that brings a question to mind. How did you actually survive that fight~? I am reassigned curious as to how strong your ability really is~"

"You really didn't see it? Well, too bad. I will say that I just got lucky. I didn't really do anything to him. Couldn't really touch him to begin with."

"Oh my~ So you wanted to touch him~"

Feeling a vein start to throb, Enshin quickly got up. He gave an irritated look at the grinning Level 5 before turning around with a huff.

No one said anything as he left the building.

Having people really mix up what he was saying was getting too annoying for him to deal with. If he wanted that kind of irritation then he would just go to Rusty or Zurui.

* * *

The night had just fallen over Academy City and the light were lit for people to walk around. People were still out and about, each doing their own thing. Some were put partying while others were just hanging out with friends.

In one particular area there were four girls.

"A job from a pharmaceutical company? Isn't that a little out of our jurisdiction? Not that it really matters."

They were not really what you would call ordinary. Instead of doing things like karaoke or just hanging out they instead took to standing around a group of unconscious men. Men they had all knocked out.

They were known by the Dark Side of Academy City as ITEM.

Kinuhata Saiai was one of these girls.

"But, like, if we're _trying_ to show off our swimsuits to everyone... What's the point of buying an expensive one if we're going to a private pool?"

"The ocean and public pools are super crowded, though. There's barely any room to swim."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do _you_ think, Takitsubo?"

A dull-looking black haired girl stared off into space as she answered the blind girl's question.

"I just need enough room to float around like a corpse."

Before the conversation around the knocked out men could continue, the fourth girl there clapped her hands while speaking to them all.

"Ladies! Quit the chit-chat while on the job. Besides... We just got a new offer."

None of the girls seemed phased by the bodies at all. They all looked like this was something they had done multiple times with little to no problem. Which was completely true.

"The details are a little sketchy, but it sounds easy and the money's good. All we have to do is defend some tech medical facility from a _mysterious invader_. You gals game?"

The four girls left the unconscious men on the ground while walking back to a nearby van. None of them cared about those men, so they left it up to others in ITEM to do the cleanup. They had already finished up their objective already.

That meant they could go straight to their next job.

As the four of them made their way to the van, Saiai felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that she got a message from Enshin.

Not seeing a reason not to check it, she opened the message and raised an eyebrow at it.

Noticing this, the blond girl - Frenda - looked back at her before sliding up to her from the right.

"Whatcha got there? Someone messaging you?"

"Yeah. It's just Toaru asking a super strange question. Nothing to worry about."

"Is he that guy you keep messaging when it comes to B movies? Wait... Toaru... Where have I heard that name before?"

The dull-looking Takitsubo decided to answer from next to the fourth woman.

"There was a job before that involved watching him. Frenda wanted that one, but we went with the assassination one."

"Oh! So that's why you went with Mugino! This guy is your friend!"

Saiai slowly nodded.

She looked forward to see the reaction from their leader. She was worried that she may end up getting shot at by one of the woman's lasers for making a decision on a job just because he was her friend.

To her relief, Mugino shrugged with a bored look on her face.

"I don't really care. The job we took was easy enough, and we made some good money off of it. Just make sure that you don't make a stupid choice if we ever see him during a job. Even if he is the target."

Saiai nodded her head quickly before letting out a sigh.

Frenda looked over her shoulder while starting to speak once again.

"In the end, what did he message you that was so weird?"

"He was super asking if I knew how irritating Level 5s were."

Saiai, Takitsubo, and Frenda all looked forward to see Mugino looking at the former with a disgustingly sweet smile. It was obvious that it was forced, so they were all worried about what was going to happen.

"And how are you going to answer that, Kinuhata?"

Saiai said nothing for a while.

Picking her words wisely was the correct choice when dealing with Academy City's #4 Level 5. There is always the chance she would go crazy and fire off her Meltdowner right in the face.

Clearing her throught, Saiai looked Mugino right in the eyes as you spoke.

"'No. I only Level 5 I super know is such a great person that I do not know how irritating they can be.' That's what I'll super send."

Behind the dangerous woman, Frenda and Takitsubo gave their thumbs up.

In front of her, Mugino nodded her head before turning around.

"Ditch the sarcasm and I think you'll have a great message to send back."

Saiai let out a breath and turned back to her phone. They all knew that she wouldn't put that kind of message, so she did as she wanted.

She did wonder where this was coming from. The obvious answer was that he had met a Level 5. He had told her before that he had met the #5 and #7 Level 5s, but said nothing particularly bad about them.

 _Don't tell me he super met another one. If it was Mugino, he would be super dead right now. I don't see them getting along too well._

* * *

There was something just not right about walking around the edge of Nagatenjouki's girl dorm building as a lone male. Nagatenjouki was his school, but he really didn't know many people there. He never bothered to really remember people that didn't mean much to him.

That being said, one of his friends was a female who also went to this prestiges school. That meant he had a bit of reasoning to be there. The only issue was that he wasn't actually going into the building and was instead idling around the outside.

 _She isn't answering her phone and I really don't feel like asking Rusty if he knows where she is._

Enshin let out a sigh as he started to leave the area. There was no point in staying if he couldn't reach his friend.

 _With those jerks keep messing with me. If I stay then I'll really be labeled as a pervert. Really don't want people in the school to think that if me._

Shaking his head roughly, he continued on while looking down at his phone.

He looked over his messages to see if there was someone he could ask concerning where his friend was. There were a few people he could have asked, but figured that they would start wondering why he was really messaging them.

At times it was not good to not know people so well.

If he couldn't think of something else then he would simply give up. Something may appear at some moment, but for now he was stuck.

"En-senpai! What are you doing around the girl's dorm?"

Hearing the familiar loud voice of his underclassman, Enshin turned to see Nisekoi running up to him. A large smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh. Hey. I was here looking for Shino-chan. Have you seen her around? I wanted to talk to her about something important, but I can't find her. She also won't answer her phone."

"Hm~ Hm~ Has Nise-chama seen her...?"

This girl was confusing.

Enshin had determined that fact a long time ago. She was older than Mikoto and Shoukuho, but she was far more childish than either one of them. It was fine with him, although it was also a bother at serious times.

"Ah! Yes, yes! Nuno-senpai was seen walking with a lab coat on! She had a very serious look on her face! Maybe she really had to go to the bathroom! Hey, hey! Did you know that you should never ask if a lady went poop or pee!? If you do, that makes you a big jerk!"

A very confusing girl. That was really the best way he could describe her. Although, that wasn't a completely bad thing.

Enshin had to admit that she was at least entertaining to watch at moment like this.

The downside was that he really needed to get going.

"Right. Thanks for the info, Nise-chan. Make sure to try and stay out of trouble and away from shady people."

"Right, right!"

Nodding to the girl, Enshin continued to walk by. He walked passed her while giving her a pat on the head.

With the information given it would be a bit easier to figure things out. It didn't explain exactly where Nunotaba was at currently, but it at least told him that she was doing something rather important if she was not in her usual gothic clothing.

 _What could it be?_

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter is odd or lackluster. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things.**


End file.
